My Best Friend's Girlfriend
by Broken Angel01
Summary: How do you remain loyal to your best friend when he's dating the girl of your dreams?
1. Back to School

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Finally! I'm starting this story like I promised! Enjoy! Please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 1: Back to School

_Tai Kamiya_

_Another year of school, and another year of opportunities for getting into trouble!_ Seventeen year old, Tai Kamiya, grinned and headed up towards the school with a spring in his step. He had come up with a whole series of pranks to use on the student body, (teachers included) and he could not wait to try them out. All the detentions in store for him were going to be worth it. _If I'm going to be stuck in school all year, I might as well have fun with it!_

He stepped into the front doors and was immediately bombarded by a large crowd of girls. The smile on his face faded instantly.

"Hey, Tai? Where's Matt?"

The voice came from a petite brunette who stood near the back of the group. Her voice was quite loud since she was trying to be heard over all the noise.

The redhead standing next to him reached out and grabbed his arm. "How come he's not with you? Did he break up with Sora over the school break? Please tell me he did," she pleaded.

"Let go!" Tai snarled, his deep brown eyes flashing with anger.

"Come on, Tai. You're his best friend. If anyone would know it would be you," the blonde on his other side pointed out.

"Why don't you ask him?" Tai snapped. His blood was boiling. _What do they think I am? A source for information about Matt? _

The redhead tugged on his sleeve again, and he turned towards her. Her green eyes were filled with curiosity, and she smiled. "Do you know if Matt snores? I bet you do. Tell me!"

Suddenly, the questions were flying.

"How long does it take him to do his hair?" the brunette asked. She sighed softly. "It always looks so perfect."

"Is he really a natural blond?" a girl with glasses demanded.

"Does he really even like that Sora girl all that much?" This question came from a girl with raven hair and large brown eyes. "It could just be a fling. Do you know if he has a crush on someone who isn't Sora?"

A girl in a cheerleading uniform pushed her way to the front of the crowd and tugged on his t-shirt. "What kind of cologne does he wear? It smells so good! I should know. I sit behind him in physics," she squealed.

Tai felt like his head was spinning.

"Do you think you could get Matt to write a song about me?" the brunette butted in.

"Can you get me his autograph?" a girl in the middle shouted. "Free tickets to his concert would be nice!"

"I wonder what his favorite shampoo is," the blonde said thoughtfully.

"Hey, Tai?" A girl with long hair let out a giggle from behind him. "Does Matt wear boxers or briefs?"

That was the last straw. He had definitely had enough of this. "Get lost!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He managed to yank his arm free and sprinted down the hallway until he found an empty corridor. He could hear the girls huffing indignantly behind him.

"Well, that was rude," one of them muttered.

Tai sank to the floor and let out a sigh of relief. Unfortunately it did not last long. He had just sat down when a loud familar voice shouted his name.

"Tai!"

_Oh no. Please. Anyone but her. _His heart sank like a rock. This was turning out to be the worst first day of school ever. _It's as if the entire world is against me! _He cracked open one eye and found himself gazing at the one and only, Jun Motomiya. At seventeen years of age, her brown hair was as spiky as ever, and her clothing was just as wild.

"Spill it, Tai! Where's Matt?" Jun demanded. She crossed her arms and glared at him. Her brown eyes were flashing with anger and determination.

"How am I suppose to know!" he shouted. He knew he sounded completely exasperated, but at the moment, he could care less. "What? Do you think we're joined at the hip or something?"

The look in her eyes grew to be even more dangerous. Last year when Jun had found out that Matt was dating Sora, she had been pretty upset. Still, Jun seemed to have been getting over Matt. Unfortunately that did not last very long. In no time she was after him again with a vengeance. Sora, of course, was number one on her hit list. There was no love loss between those two. Jun hated Sora for dating Matt, and Sora was annoyed at Jun for constantly making a play for her boyfriend. Matt, for his part, was doing his best to avoid Jun. There was only one problem with this idea. Jun was now attending the same highschool that he and his friends went to. Matt had practically cried when Davis had told him the news. Anyone with half a brain could guess at why Jun had decided to change schools. This was her opportunity to get closer to Matt and to get Sora away from Matt so that she could have the blond musician all to herself. A small very guilty part of him was hoping that Jun would succeed, but right now all he wanted was for her to go away. He was starting to get a huge headache.

"Tell me right now! Is he still going out with Sora?" Jun shouted in his face.

"Yes," he said bluntly, sighing in defeat. "Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere else to be."

Before Jun could bombard him with any more questions, he shot to his feet and made a break for it. Leaping into an empty classroom, he slammed the door shut, leaned his back against it, and closed his eyes in relief. It was short-lived.

"Tai?"

His stomache clenched at the sound of that cool male voice. _So much for this room being empty. _He felt like someone had just punched him in the gut.

Slowly he opened his eyes and found himself gazing at seventeen year old, Matt Ishida, his best friend in the whole wide world. Cool and aloof, Matt sat on a desk with his arm around his girlfriend, seventeen year old Sora Takenouchi, looking as blond and gorgeous as he always did. Tai's throat closed up, and he had to look away. He loved Matt, he really did, but sometimes he felt the strongest urge to strangle his friend's perfect neck. Today was one of those days. Also in the room sat sixteen year old, Mimi Tachikawa, fifteen year old, Izzy Izumi, and fourteen year old, Yolei Inoue. All five of them were staring at him as if he had lost his mind. He hardly noticed. He could not keep his eyes off Matt. Matt and Sora. Matt's arm around Sora...

Matt raised one golden eyebrow and smiled in amusement. "Tai, what are you doing, running a marathon?"

_Stupid Matt! _It was all he could do not to give into his strong desire to wipe that smirk off his friend's perfect handsome face. Instead, with painful effort, he put on a wide grin. It was the same carefree smile he had been using for a while now. The truth was, he did not feel much like smiling. In fact, he had not felt like smiling for several months.

"Hey, you'd be running a marathon, too, if Jun was on your heels," he said lightly.

Matt made a face, looking slightly green. "I can't believe she's actually here. I was hoping that was just a bad dream," the blond muttered, his blue gaze growing dark.

Tai laughed. "No such luck, buddy." He hopped onto the desk beside his sunny blond partner in crime and gave his friend a sympathetic look, even though he did not really feel very sympathetic. "She caught up to me in the hallway before I could find you guys and demanded to know where you were."

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Matt said sharply, looking slightly alarmed.

"Relax. I figured she'd have enough chances in the future. Besides, I didn't even know where you were." He looked away and bit his lip.

Matt nodded, looking a little relieved, and turned his attention back to the others.

Tai could not help feeling a little hurt by his apparent dismissal and quickly changed the subject. "So what are you guys all doing in here and why didn't you tell me we were having some sort of meeting?"

"We aren't," Mimi replied from her seat on a desk where she sat between Yolei and Izzy. "We were just killing time before class starts."

"Not to mention you are almost late again, like usual, and we had no clue where to look for you," Izzy added. "We figured you would catch up with us eventually." The computer whiz gave him a disapproving look and turned his attention back to his computer.

Tai rolled his eyes and made a face at Izzy.

"Anyway, we were just asking Yolei what it felt like to be in highschool," Mimi said, turning to smile at the other girl.

"It feels pretty good, but I miss Kari, T.K., and Cody. I must admit though, it's a nice change not having to put up with Davis all day!" With help from Mimi, Yolei had changed her usual appearance in a big way. Her long purple hair was free of a helmet or bandana and hung to her waist in a high ponytail. She wore sandals, a short purple skirt, and a white t-shirt. A new pair of glasses sat on her nose as well.

"Don't let Davis hear you say that!" Mimi giggled.

Tai ignored her and turned to glance at Matt out of the corner of his eye. Matt did not even notice. The blond was too busy staring at Sora who was smiling back. Tai had hoped that with the school break things would get better between them. Instead, they had just gotten worse. He could not even look at his best friend anymore without feeling a deep sense of betrayal.

"Tai? Hey, are you okay?"

Tai blinked and realized that he had not heard a single word of the conversation going on around him. He turned and found himself gazing into Matt's clear blue eyes.

Tai flushed when he realized he had been staring. _Totally busted. I'm definitely going to have to learn to control my emotions around Matt from now on. _"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just perfect." With effort, he plastered a fake smile on his face.

Matt gave him a curious look before shrugging and turning back to Sora. Tai winced. There was enough tension between them to fill up the whole school. It had steadily been growing all summer. _Is Matt even aware of it at all? He's so hard to read._

"Don't you think so, Tai?" Yolei asked.

Tai stared at her. Seeing as he had missed every word, he had no clue what the girl was talking about. "Oh...right, of course," he said, thinking fast.

Apparently this satisfied Yolei because she nodded looking pleased.

"I just hope Jun doesn't follow us around everywhere." Sora frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not that I don't like her, I just wish she'd get the message."

Matt sighed and rested his cheek against Sora's hair. "You and me both."

Tai resisted a very strong urge to smack Matt across the face and turned to stare at Sora. Her appearance had changed as well. Sora's carrot coloured hair now hung down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a short white skirt, white knee length socks, and a light blue top with sandals. Matt, too, looked different. The blond's hair was still slightly longish, but in a different style, and he was wearing blue jeans and a black long sleeved shirt. Luckily the school uniform rule had been lifted, mostly because of him, but that was a different story, and they could wear regular clothes. Matt was especially glad of this. School uniforms did not let you wear black.

Yolei laughed and swung her legs. "Good luck, Matt. You know Jun. She doesn't stop until she gets what she wants!"

"Yeah, well I'm one thing she'll have to settle without." Matt retorted. "You know, this is all Davis's fault!" the blond said, sounding moody. "If it hadn't been for him, I never would have met her! But no, he had to go play hero to Kari and force me to make up a story about why he was late that night!"

"Actually, technically it is your fault," Tai said before he could stop himself. "I said I would do it, but you insisted..."

Matt glared daggers at him. "Well that's the last time I ever do you a favor!"

"Fine!" Tai snapped, sounding a lot harsher than he had intended.

Matt blinked at him in surprise. The blond appeared a little taken aback by the unexpected rude retort.

Tai flushed and quickly looked away feeling stupid. Around him the others exchanged uneasy looks, glancing between himself and Matt.

It was Yolei who broke the uneasy silence by laughing and rolling her eyes. "Alright, so a lot of unfortunate things that have happened have been Davis's fault, but that time it was your own fault for being so attractive and getting yourself tricked into having a date!"

Matt stared at her in disbelief, his face turning a handsome shade of pink. "How is that my fault!" he managed to say.

"Like I said, if you weren't so attractive...er...sorry, Sora." Yolei broke off at the expression on Sora's face and sent the other girl an apologetic look.

Matt was looking extremely flustered by this time. "Yolei, would you be quiet!" the blond shouted.

Tai snorted loudly and Matt glared at him.

"You're suppose to be backing me up here!" his friend said furiously.

"It's not my fault you're too attractive for your own good!" Tai grumbled.

Matt's mouth fell open, and everyone started to laugh. Looking embarrassed, Matt turned his back on Tai and refused to speak to him again.

_That's just fine with me. What I said is true, and it's not fair._

"That reminds me," Yolei sent Matt a wicked smile. "How did your date with Jun go last school year? Didn't you guys go to a fancy restaurant?"

Matt's pale cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. "It was a disaster," the blond muttered and refused to say anything more.

_How is it possible that someone can look even more handsome when they're embarrassed? Of course, only Matt could pull that off._

_"_Guys, we should be getting to class," Tai mumbled. _Anything to get away from this..._

The others stared at him. It was no wonder. He was never one to volunteer on going to class early! That was more Joe's style.

"Tai, are you feeling okay?" Matt asked, turning so abruptly to look at him that startled, Tai almost fell off the desk.

For a moment Tai was so surprised he could do nothing but stare into his friend's deep blue eyes. Matt sounded almost...concerned, when moments ago the blond had been ignoring him. He almost laughed in Matt's face. _Okay? Yeah right, Matt. Of course I'm not okay. I'm far from being okay. "_Er...yes."

"You sure?" Matt eyes travelled over his face and feeling guilty, he avoided the blond's eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said cheerfully. "Everything's great, but we don't want to be late on the first day back. I've got the whole rest of the year to get into trouble!"

Turning on his foot, he walked out the door without a backwards glance leaving the others gazing after him in confusion.


	2. Cracks Beneath the Surface

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: If you don't like the couples I come up with in the end, that's cool. Everyone's entitled to their own opinion. Also, I will not apologize for any...hinting that might take place between any characters. You'll know what I mean. Other then that, enjoy and please review! Oh, and this story will contain POVs from Matt, Sora, Mimi, Yolei, Izzy, and Joe, but most of it will be Tai's POV.

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 2: Cracks Beneath the Surface

_Yolei Inoue_

"Really, Yolei. I wish you wouldn't do that."

Yolei rolled her eyes and tried not to smile._ Since when has Sora become such a stick in the mud?_

The two of them were walking side by side, books in hand, heading for their lockers. Her first day of school had been pretty much the usual, unless you counted the fact that Matt had been suspiciously absent from the cafeteria the moment Jun had walked through the doors. _He should learn not to be so obvious._

"Do what? I didn't do anything," she replied.

Sora sighed, her amber eyes filled with disapproval. "Flirting with Matt. You know I don't like it."

"Where did you come up with an idea like that?" _Of all the nerve! Okay, so maybe I had been flirting with him, but it had been entirely for fun. He does look cute when he blushes, and there's no denying that he's handsome. What's wrong with pointing it out?_

"Lighten up, Sora. I was just kidding around. If you want to yell at someone for flirting with Matt, yell at Jun, not me!"

Sora's face finally relaxed into a smile. "Sorry. Jun's got me a little paranoid, that's all, and I wasn't yelling," she scolded, playfully poking Yolei in the shoulder.

"I don't blame you. All the girls are after him. Speaking of Jun, did Matt ever tell you how that date went last school year? I've been trying to get it out of him for ages, but he refuses to tell anyone."

"Yeah, it really was a disaster. Jun kept embarrassing him the whole night. Matt doesn't like to talk about it."

_Now this is juicy gossip! _"Did she kiss him?"

"Attempted to," Sora sighed. "She never succeeded, though not for lack of trying."

_Poor Jun. Score one for Sora_. Yolei almost felt sorry for Davis's sister.

"Anyway, like I said, Matt doesn't like to talk about it. I think Tai was the only other person he told."

"Naturally, they're best friends," Yolei replied.

"Yeah," Sora said slowly, frowning.

Yolei stopped walking and turned to give her friend a curious look. "Sora? Is something wrong?"

Sora shook her head and managed a smile. "No, not really. Maybe I'm just imagining things."

"What do you mean?" Yolei asked, feeling confused.

Sora glanced around, as if concerned that someone would overhear them, and pulled Yolei out of the crowd against a water fountain where there was less noise.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but don't you think that Tai has been acting a little strange lately?"

Yolei wrinkled her nose and frowned. Now that she thought about it, Tai had been acting a little more edgy than usual. Normally Tai was very laid back. He was usually very happy and energetic, so why had he become quite snappish all of a sudden? "Er...now that you mention it, Tai has been a little more moody than usual. I thought that was more Matt's style. What do you think is up with him?"

"I have no idea," Sora said softly. "All I know is that something doesn't feel right."

Yolei was about to reply when she heard someone calling out their names.

"Yolei! Sora!"

She turned and spotted a head of bright pink hair weaving towards them through the crowd. It was strikingly visible against the sea of brown, raven, auburn, and gold tresses.

"Hey, Mimi! How's it going?" Yolei had to smile at her friend's obvious enthusiasm. She was glad that Mimi had moved back to Odaiba. It was so much easier to hang out and talk about boys. It was nothing against Sora. Yolei loved the other girl. It was just that sometimes Sora acted a little too serious for her taste. _Maybe Matt's rubbing off on her or something._

Mimi, on the other hand, knew how to have a good time. Currently the rosy haired Digidestined was dressed in a pink top, black knee-length boots, and a black and pink Scottish style skirt.

"Hey, Yolei. So, how did the first day go?" Mimi asked. She sounded slightly out of breath and had to take a moment to compose herself.

"It was okay. The best part is that there are a lot of cute boys here!"

"Aren't there? Just as many as back in New York!" Mimi laughed and then let out a soft sigh, a smile forming on her pretty face. "I still miss Michael and the rest of my friends, but the truth is, I missed you guys even more. New York was great, but Odaiba will always be my home. It's awesome to be back here with you guys. I really did miss you all."

Sora gave her best friend a warm hug. "We missed you, too, Mimi. It's good to have you back."

"No kidding! This is perfecto! Finally I have someone to go boy watching with me!" Yolei grinned. "Sora can't, she's taken,and Kari's in la-la land over T.K. even if she won't admit it!"

All three girls laughed.

"So what are you guys up to?" Mimi asked.

"I'm heading over to meet Kari and the others at the elementary school," Yolei announced.

"Okay," Mimi replied. "I have to go find Izzy. We promised Tai that we'd go to his soccer practice, that is, if I can actually get Izzy to stay off his laptop long enough to pay attention! Maybe I should 'accidentally' spill something on it. It might get him out of his own little techno world for a while at least!"

"That would certainly get his attention!" Yolei laughed.

"What about you, Sora?" Mimi asked.

"I better go find Matt," she said quietly.

Yolei shrugged as Mimi glanced in her direction.

"Um...Sora? Are you okay?" Mimi asked hesitantly.

Sora managed a rather weak smile. "Yeah, it's not me you should be worried about. I'll see you guys later."

Sora quickly left leaving Yolei and Mimi to stare at each other in surprise.

"What's going on?" Mimi asked, looking concerned.

Yolei just shook her head. "I have no idea. Everything was fine until I mentioned Matt and Tai. Then she started acting really weird."

"Oh," Mimi said softly. "So that's it."

"Huh?" Yolei gave her a look of confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Mimi replied with a wave of her hand. "It's just, I guess Sora must have noticed, too."

Yolei frowned. "Noticed what?"

"Tai," said Mimi with a deep sigh. "Haven't you noticed? He's been acting like a total nutcase. I'm worried about him."

"Sora did mention something about that. What do you think's going on with him? Sora doesn't have a clue."

Mimi made a face. "I don't either."

"Why don't you ask Matt? He might know." Yolei suggested.

"Actually, I don't think that Matt does know," Mimi said slowly.

Yolei gaped at her in surprise. "You're kidding, right? They're best friends! They tell each other everything! Seriously, Mimi, I swear sometimes they can communicate without even saying a word. If anyone would know, it would be Matt."

"Exactly," Mimi replied. "That's what makes everything worse. I'm pretty sure Matt doesn't have a clue about what's going on, and that scares me most of all. You've seen Matt. He hasn't been acting any different towards Tai than he usually does. If he knew about something that was making Tai act so crazy, I'm pretty sure it would be a different story."

"Matt did ask Tai if he was okay today," Yolei countered. "He must suspect something."

"Maybe, but if Matt did know what was going on, then why would he be asking Tai if he's okay?"

"You're right. Well, what are we going to do about it?" Yolei asked, feeling a sudden rush of concern.

"There's nothing we can do, not until Tai wants to clue us in," Mimi replied. "Speaking of Tai, I better go before he throws a fit about me being late. I'll see you later."

"Okay. Bye, Mimi," she called out, watching her friend disappear through the crowd.

_Weird. Why would Tai not confide in Matt_? She shrugged. _And I thought guys were suppose to be less complex. So much for that theory. I guess I'd better go catch up with Kari and the others._

She turned and headed off down the hallway, her lavender hair bouncing as she walked.


	3. Bitter Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: The chapters will probably get longer once I get more into the heart of the story. I'll try to update at least once a week so if you don't see an update, don't worry, I definitely plan on finishing this story! Oh and for any fans of Following the Footsteps of Destiny, I'm updating that next, I promise, so don't kill me! There will be lots of Ryoko!

Oh and just so you know, the only kind of review I think is a bad review is no review at all! Indifference is way worse than someone saying your story sucks! On that note, please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 3: Bitter Thoughts

_Tai Kamiya_

Tai Kamiya trudged off the soccer field feeling hot, tired, and extremely irritable. Soccer practice had not gone very well, and he had a nasty feeling that it was entirely his fault. No matter how hard he had tried, he just had not been able to focus. His thoughts kept coming back to one thing...

"Tai! Over here!"

Tai glanced up and spotted Mimi waving at him from the stands. He sighed and slowly made his way up the steps to where she sat with Joe and Izzy.

"You guys were looking really good out there!" she said with a cheery smile.

Tai gave her a sullen look. "Are you kidding? We were horrible out there!" _I am so not in the mood for this!_

Mimi began to look a little sheepish. "Okay, so maybe you were all a little bit rusty, but I'm sure you guys will look great in no time."

"We thought that you could use a little encouragement," Joe added from his seat next to Izzy.

Tai did not bother to respond. He sank wearily into the seat next to Mimi and pulled on the t-shirt of his soccer uniform. It was sticking to his lean, athletic body with sweat, and it was making him feel itchy.

"Come on, Tai. No one's perfect their first time out at the beginning of the school year. You just have to give your teamwork skills a little tune-up, that's all. Once your new players get enough coaching, you guys will be back to your usual standard in no time," Izzy said, snapping his laptop shut and turning to look at him.

"How would you know? You probably didn't even see a single play!" Tai said sarcastically. He was starting to feel very annoyed.

"As a matter of fact, I did," Izzy replied, his voice calm. The computer whiz was sitting on Mimi's other side, and he was dressed in brown pants, a white long- sleeved shirt, and an orange short-sleeved button shirt over top.

"He did, mind you, I had to steal his computer!" Mimi added.

Tai ignored them and glared down at the soccer field. _I can't believe this. I'm suppose to be captain, and I totally blew it. This is all Jun's fault! Not to mention those girls didn't help any. If they hadn't started bugging me about my best friend... Speaking of Matt..._

"Where are Matt and Sora anyway?" he snapped, startling the other three. "What? They couldn't even take two minutes to come watch some of my practice?"

Now he felt really low and hurt, which was making him angry. _Don't they care about me at all anymore?_

Izzy looked up in the middle of a reproachful stare at Mimi, (apparently he had not forgiven her for stealing his laptop) and pointed at the soccer field. "Here they come now."

Tai jerked up in his seat, his stomache lurching, and glanced down at the field. Matt's golden hair and Sora's flaming tresses were plainly visible in the afternoon sunshine. They were standing at the edge of the soccer field talking to Tomo who was a member of Tai's soccer team.

Tai frowned. _They're probably talking about me. _Sure enough. Matt suddenly glanced in his direction as Tomo said something to the blond, and Tai's hands clenched into fists. A moment later, Matt and Sora were climbing the steps towards him.

"Nice of you to show up!" Tai snapped. He knew he sounded grumpy, but at the moment, he did not really care.

"Don't mind him. He's just in a really bad mood," Mimi said, giving Matt a warm smile.

Matt sat down next to him and exchanged a look with Tomo. "Bad practice, huh?"

Tai snorted. "Try disastrous!" His insides were churning, and he had to clamp his hands together to stop them from shaking.

"Sorry. We would have been here sooner if it hadn't been for Jun. She was trying to lock herself in an empty classroom with Matt," Sora explained. She did not look at all pleased, and Tai felt a nasty urge to laugh.

"Don't remind me," Matt muttered, shuddering slightly.

"Don't worry, Tai. We'll be much better next time," Tomo said with a smile of encouragement. "We just have to practice, that's all."

"And I did watch some of it, I swear!" Izzy added, looking apologetic.

"Just forget it," Tai mumbled, glancing away. His words sounded extremely glum, even to him.

"Come on, Tai," Matt said, patting him on the shoulder. "Why don't you get changed, and we'll all get something to eat. I bet you're really hungry after all that exercise. Besides, you're really starting to stink! Sorry, Tai, but you totally need a shower!"

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Matt!" Tai snapped, his anger flaring up again.

Tai glared at the blond as Matt started to laugh. When he realized that his friend was joking, he quickly looked away, feeling embarrassed. Laughter was not something that people usually associated with Matt. When it did happen, it always caught Tai off guard.

"Lets go." Matt's warm fingers took hold of Tai's upper arm, and he jumped, startled by the sudden touch. He allowed Matt to pull him up and glanced at the blond, but Matt's face remained expressionless. "We'll meet up with the rest of you later, alright?"

"Actually, I told my mom I'd help her in the flower shop today so I'm going to have to pass on the food." Sora said.

"Okay. I'll call you later," Matt said, smiling at her.

She nodded and gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek before racing down the bleachers. She waved to everyone over her shoulder, her carrot coloured hair streaming out behind her.

"I better go, too," Tomo added. "Trust me, Tai. Things will get better. See you."

Tai watched his goalie head down to the field where several other members of the soccer team were still standing around and sighed. _I doubt it, Tomo._

The rest of them exchanged goodbyes, and Tai found himself being dragged to the locker room by Matt.

Since Matt was staring straight ahead and would not notice, Tai took the opportunity to study his best friend. The blond walked with his head high and a cool expression on his face, as if he could care less what anyone thought of him, but Tai knew that Matt did care.

He let his gaze fall to the blond's hand that was not wrapped around his wrist. Matt wore only two things on his left arm. One was a wristwatch and the other was a slim silver band. It was simple in style except for the symbols of courage and friendship that covered it's surface in an alternating pattern. On the inside surface was a handwritten inscription that Tai knew off by heart since he had been the one who had given it to Matt. It had been a gift for the blond's seventeenth birthday. The inscription said: _True friendship takes real courage. We all must take that leap of faith to fully trust those we care about. Thank you for giving me that gift._

He could still remember the moment when he had given it to Matt. His friend had stared at it for so long that Tai had been afraid that the blond might not like it. Then Matt had hugged him tightly, his face a mask of emotions. The blond had never said a word about the bracelet, but Tai had never once seen Matt take it off.

_Have I really drifted so far away from the person that I used to be?_ The thought made him feel sad and a little bit guilty. Matt was suppose to be his best friend. That was why he had given the blond such a meaningful gift in the first place. _Only I haven't been acting like a very good best friend lately. _The worst part was that Matt did not even seem to notice. _What's happening to us?_

Matt dragged him inside the locker room and turned to face him. Now that they were alone, the change on Matt's face was so immediate that Tai found himself gazing at his friend in astonishment. The moment that they had entered the room, Matt's face had softened into a warm smile. All of Tai's anger faded away in an instant. When Matt looked at him like that, it was impossible for him to stay mad. He was one of the few people who could bring a genuine smile to Matt's face, and it made him feel special to know that his friend trusted him so completely. _At least that used to be true. Now I can't help but wonder..._

"Tai, one bad practice is not the end of the world," Matt said, his head turned to one side and a patient expression on his face.

"Why do you do that?" Tai asked softly, staring hard at his friend's face.

Matt stared at him in confusion. "Do what?"

Tai felt his face heat up. "Nothing," he said quickly, turning away. "And I know it's not the end of the world, but it still stinks!"

"Yes well, so do you! Now get in there before I fall over and die from the stench!" Matt laughed, giving him a push towards the showers.

_Wow. Matt laughed twice in one day. I'm on a roll!_

He pulled off his sweaty clothes and stepped under the spray, closing his eyes, while Matt waited on a bench just outside.

The silence in the room made him feel uneasy. This was the first time he had been alone with Matt for quite some time, and it had his nerves on edge. _What if he can sense how I feel? _It was only a matter of time before Matt finally realized that something was not right between them. That was the reason he had been trying so hard not to be left alone in the same room with the blond. Also, he was afraid that he might end up saying something that he regreted. All of those reasons played a role in why he had not been over at Matt's house during the school break and why he had avoided having Matt come to his place unless one of the others were around. _How could Matt not have noticed? _Could it really be that Matt did not care about him anymore? That would explain everything. A part of him prayed that Matt would never find out why he had felt so betrayed, and yet another part of him wished, more than anything, that Matt would finally see.

"Do you mind hurrying it up a bit? I don't have all day, you know," Matt said, sounding huffy.

_Back to his usual self._

Tai took a deep breath. He could be mature about this.

_Yeah right. Then why am I trying to avoid Matt like the plague? This is stupid. Matt's my best friend. He wouldn't deliberately hurt me...would he?_

"Well?" Matt said, sounding impatient.

"Hold your digihorses," he muttered. Turning off the shower, he stepped out and grabbed a towel to dry himself off with. He glared at Matt who smiled innocently at him looking every bit as angelic as T.K.

"Alright, I'm out. You happy?" he grumbled, drying himself off.

"Yeah, now put something on and lets get out of here," Matt replied, throwing his clothes at him. "At least you smell better."

Tai caught them in mid-air and quickly began to pull them on. He'd only just gotten his shirt half on when Matt grabbed him again and dragged him back out the door. Several girls stood nearby and giggled when they spotted his bare chest, eyeing him with interest. Tai blushed and sighed.

_Well, I suppose I should be grateful that I have my pants on so I guess it hasn't been a completely horrible excuse of a day!_


	4. Mimi to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: This chapter was suppose to be on here sooner only I didn't have a chance to get it on. It happens, so here it is now!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 4: Mimi to the Rescue

_Tai Kamiya_

Exactly one hour later, Tai found himself seated in a booth at a fast food restaurant with Matt, Mimi, Joe, and Izzy.

Tai sat against the wall, feeling miserable, next to Izzy with Joe on Izzy's other side.

Matt sat directly across from him next to Mimi.

"I can't believe you guys made me walk all the way over here!" Mimi complained, pulling off one of her boots and rubbing her foot.

"Why didn't you put on some shoes? No offence, Mimi, but a short skirt and knee-length boots are not exactly the ideal thing to wear when walking long distances," Matt said, eyeing her outfit.

"What would you know about fashion?" Mimi snorted, poking him in the ribs.

"Way to much considering he's a guy!" Tai laughed. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Matt kicked him hard under the table, and Tai glared at the blond, but Matt merely smiled at Mimi and ignored him.

"Besides, Mimi, it wasn't even that long of a walk!" Joe sighed, shaking his head.

Tai chewed on his hamburger and fell into a sullen silence. He did not really feel like talking to anyone. How often had he and his friends hung out like this, just enjoying each other's company, and yet today it somehow seemed so wrong. How could they sit there joking and laughing, especially Matt, while deep inside he was hurting so much. He felt like his soul was being ripped in half and stomped on by his best friend.

_Matt must have known how I felt about her, so why would he do something like this? I know I never actually said it right out to him, but he's my best friend. I thought he knew me so well, but I guess I was wrong._

He sighed and looked up to find Mimi glaring at a group of girls that were heading just past their table.

The girls were eyeing Matt, Joe, Izzy, and himself with interest and giggling loudly.

"What are you looking at?" Mimi snapped at them.

Mimi's beauty and powerful presence must have intimidated them because their giggling broke off, and they quickly scurried away.

Mimi crossed her arms and sat back with a smile of satisfaction on her face.

"You're scary sometimes, you know that?" Joe said, his voice sounding rather weak.

"No kidding!" Tai grinned, despite the pain in his heart.

Mimi ignored their words. "Tai, don't ever date a girl that I don't approve of, and that goes for the rest of you, too," she said, giving them all a stern look.

Tai stared at her in disbelief. "Why not?"

"I'm only looking out for your best interests," Mimi said patiently. "You're my friends, and I don't want to see any of you get hurt."

"But, Mimi, Matt's already dating someone," Joe said in confusion, his face pink with embarrassment.

Tai winced, but he managed to keep his face blank.

"Of course he is," Mimi replied, rolling her eyes. "Have you forgotten that Sora is my best friend? Naturally I approve of her."

Mimi turned to look at Matt and smiled at him. "I promised Sora that I'd look after you so you can see why I had to get rid of those girls."

"What?" Matt shouted, sounding indignant. "Do I look like I need to be looked after?"

"All men need looking after," Mimi sniffed. "Especially when they look like you."

"You're starting to sound like Yolei," Matt mumbled, blushing slightly. "Doesn't Sora trust me anymore?"

"Of course she trusts you," Mimi said in a soothing tone and patted his arm. "It's them she doesn't trust." The rosy haired Digidestined sent the girls who were now seated in a corner booth a dark look.

Matt sighed and leaned his head against the back of the booth. "I feel like I can't go anywhere anymore without somebody gawking at me."

"It was your choice to be in a band, so deal with it!" Tai snapped.

_What's wrong with you, Matt? You're suppose to sense these kinds of things about me. You're suppose to know me better than anyone. I shouldn't have to say anything! What kind of a best friend are you?_

"You supported the fact that I was in a band!" Matt replied, sounding angry. "Just because you had a bad soccer practice doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!"

"This isn't about soccer!" Tai shouted at the top of his lungs.

The restaurant went dead silent, and Tai realized that everyone was staring at him. Even Izzy had looked up from his laptop long enough to gape at him.

He quickly lowered his eyes to the table and fell silent, his face turning red.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Matt asked quietly, ignoring the stares of the other people in the restaurant.

"Er...nothing. I'm just tired. Sorry," he mumbled and quickly shoved the rest of his hamburger in his mouth before he could say something really stupid.

"Tai..." Mimi looked like she was about to say something, but then she turned towards the door and let out a gasp.

"Matt! Get down!" she squealed, grabbing the blond by the shirt and pulling him down so fast that Matt's forehead smacked painfully into the table.

"Ouch! What is wrong with you, Mimi? Have you gone completely insane?" Matt groaned, rubbing his forehead and trying to sit up.

"Jun's here!" Mimi whispered fiercely in the blond's ear.

Matt let out a yelp and quickly ducked below the back of the seat so that Jun would not spot him from the door.

"Hide me!" the blond moaned, trying to cower behind Mimi. Seeing as Matt was six inches taller than Mimi at a standing height of five feet, nine inches, it did not work very well.

"Quick! Get under the table!" Mimi whispered, giving Matt a push to get him going.

Tai was finding it very hard not to laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation was. He was almost tempted to tell Jun exactly where Matt was just so he could watch his friend suffer with great pleasure.

_It's not like he doesn't deserve it after what he did to me._

"You better watch out, Matt," Joe warned, standing up to get a better look at the door. "Jun's heading this way. She's definitely spotted us."

That was enough to get Matt moving. The blond quickly ducked under the table, and Tai could feel Matt's back brushing up against the leg of his blue jeans. He had to fight a very strong urge not to kick Matt hard, right between the shoulder blades.

"Don't make a sound," Mimi whispered to Matt, glancing anxiously at Jun who was now only a few feet away from their table. "I promised Sora that I would protect you from Jun, as well, and I'm not about to break that promise!"

"Mimi!" Matt squawked from under the table. "Will you be carefull with those boots? You almost kicked me right in the-"

"I said be quiet!" Mimi hissed, and Tai looked under the table just in time to see Mimi kick Matt in the shoulder with one of her deadly boots. He let out a sigh of regret. _I wish I could have done that._

Matt let out a grunt of pain and promptly fell silent at the sound of Jun's voice.

"Hi, guys!" Jun said cheerfully, stepping up to their table.

Joe, Mimi, and even Izzy, quickly stretched out their legs to block Matt from view incase Jun decided to look down.

"Hi, Jun!" Mimi said brightly, nervously pulling on a lock of her pink hair.

Jun barely spared her a glance before turning to stare suspiciously at the rest of them. "Where's Sora?"

"She had to help her mother out in the flower shop today," Joe replied, trying to smile. The soon to be doctor was dressed in black pants and a short-sleeved white button shirt.

"Oh." Jun's dark eyes narrowed into a frown. "So, where's Matt then? Shouldn't he be with you guys?"

"Matt's at band practice today," Izzy said calmly, without even looking up from his laptop.

Tai rolled his eyes and elbowed Izzy in the ribs, but the computer expert did not even notice.

Jun straightened her shoulders and nodded. "Well, if you see him again today, let him know that I'm looking for him, okay?"

"Will do. See you later, Jun," Mimi replied, waving to Davis's sister as the other girl left the restaurant.

The minute Jun was out of sight, Matt crawled out from under the table. The blond remained seated on the floor and hugged Mimi around the waist. "Mimi, you're my hero," Matt mumbled into her stomache. "How can I ever repay you? I swear I'll do anything."

"Well," Mimi said thoughtfully. "You can start by rubbing my aching feet!"

She rested her bare foot on Matt's knee and wiggled her toes.

"How do I get myself into these things?" Matt sighed.

Tai shook his head and rubbed his eyes. His head hurt, and right now all he wanted to do was go home.

Leaving his garbage on the table, he quickly stood up and scrambled past Izzy into the aisle, almost tripping over Joe.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked, frowning up at him in confusion.

"Home," he muttered.

"Hey, do you want to come over to my place tonight?" Matt asked, standing up and catching the sleeve of his orange shirt.

"Actually, I can't. I'm...um...I promised Kari that I'd help her with a school project."

"Oh," Matt said quietly, his blue gaze growing cloudy. "How about tomorrow then?"

"Soccer game," he mumbled, avoiding Matt's eyes and quickly heading to the door.

"Did someone say something?" he heard Izzy ask.

"Izzy, you're hopeless!" Mimi groaned. "Matt, you'd better get under the table again incase Jun decides to come back."

"How did she even know that Matt was here?" Joe asked.

"She's probably stalking him!" Mimi giggled.

Tai let the door close behind him and a sigh of relief escaped his throat. He ran his fingers through his dark hair which was cut a lot shorter than it had been in his younger years. Now that he was alone, he felt a little bit better. It was definitely a step up from the anger that had been growing inside of him in the restaurant.

He spotted Jun up ahead and hesitated.

_Should I say something? No way, that's too mean, but it's no worse than what he did to me._

"Hey, Jun!" he called out, making his decision.

Jun stopped and turned to face him. "Oh, hey, Tai," she said, giving him a distracted smile.

He snuck a quick look at the restaurant and leaned closer to her. "Matt's hiding under the table," he whispered in her ear. "Just don't let him know that I told you."

Jun's eyes lit up, and she gave him a quick hug. "Thanks, and don't worry, I won't," she called out, heading back towards the restaurant with a determind look on her face.

Tai felt a small stab of guilt, but he quickly shrugged it off. _I don't have anything to feel guilty about. Matt's my best friend, and he hurt me. It's only fair that he should feel a fraction of the misery that I'm feeling._

He turned his back on the restaurant and started towards his apartment with a heavy heart.


	5. Secrets and Lies

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

A/N: This chapter's lame. (Trust me, if I write something I think is lame, I'll tell you it's lame. Hey, can't argue with facts. We all write something stupid once in a while!) Hopefully the next chapter will be better.

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 5: Secrets and Lies

_Sora Takenouchi_

"I'll get it!"

Sora grabbed the phone on it's third ring and quickly picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Sora. It's Matt."

"Hi, Matt. What's up?" She stretched out on her bed with the phone in one hand and a smile on her face.

"Not much. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies sometime this week."

"Sure. So how did things go at the restaurant? Did you guys have a good time?"

"I guess," Matt replied, but something in his voice made her sit up and frown.

"Matt? Is everything alright?" she asked hesitantly. "You seem distracted."

"What? Of course I'm alright." He laughed, but it sounded strained.

"Did something happen today?" she pressed.

"No, of course not," he said a little too sharply.

Sora sighed. When her boyfriend acted like this, it was almost impossible to get anything out of him. As soon as Matt felt you were treading on dangerous waters, he immediately froze up and refused to tell you a single word. The only way to get him to open up was to be patient and let him speak when he was ready to. There was something about being vulnerable that made Matt almost afraid to show what he was feeling inside. It was only when he got to do it on his own terms and in his own time that he let his emotions be known. He did not like having someone else in control when it came to revealing his soul.

She cared a lot about Matt, but sometimes she could not help feeling frustrated with him. _Well, he has come along way since the day we_ _first went to the Digital World, so I guess I can't compla__in. He's not nearly as cold as he used to be_.

Back then it had been literally impossible to get anything out of him. Now it was just highly unlikely.

In the last several months that she had been dating Matt, she had learned a lot about him. Deep down he was not the least bit uncaring or unfeeling as he seemed. He was actually a very sensitive, loving person who just wanted to be loved in return. That was why Matt was so afraid to show his emotions. He was afraid of getting hurt and being rejected by the people that he cared about.

Matt had never been a fan of letting people get close to him unless he felt sure that he could trust them.

_I guess we Digidestined are a lucky bunch_. She smiled and let out a sigh. _Well, I'll just have to go about this the hard way then._

"So, was Izzy glued to his computer the whole time?" she asked.

"Naturally. I swear we're going to have to put it under lock and key!"

Sora could almost see Matt rolling his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I bet Mimi had plenty to say about him!" she laughed.

"Mimi has plenty to say about everyone," Matt snorted. "That reminds me. What's this about having Mimi look after me, anyway?"

"Oh that." She let out a giggle and rolled over onto her stomach. "I know how much you don't like Jun bugging you, so I asked Mimi to look out for you if Jun tried anything. You notice that Jun won't come anywhere near you when I'm around? I'm hoping Mimi's presence will discourage her from coming near you when I'm not there because she knows that Mimi is my best friend. I'm also hoping it'll stop all those fan girls, too," she added with a frown.

"Good luck," Matt snorted. "The only thing it has accomplished so far is to have me waiting on Mimi hand and foot!"

"Huh?" she asked in confusion.

"Don't even ask," Matt sighed. " Jun showed up at the restaurant. I don't know how she knew that I was hiding under the table. Unless..."

Matt suddenly fell silent, and Sora froze. This was the moment that she had been working towards.

"Jun was at the restaurant? How did she know that you guys were there in the first place?"

"I have no idea. Maybe she saw us heading in that direction and guessed that that was where we were going. It's a popular hangout for students from our school."

"She didn't try anything, did she?" Sora asked, frowning at the ceiling.

"Yes," Matt complained. "Lucky for me that Mimi managed to get rid of her. The whole restaurant was staring! She tried to kiss me and everything!"

"Remind me to thank Mimi later. How did she manage to get rid of Jun?"

"Oh. She faked some story about having twisted her ankle on the way to the restaurant and needing some help getting home."

"That actually worked?" Sora asked in surprise.

"Well, Jun demanded to know why one of us guys couldn't help Mimi out so Joe, Izzy, and I made up a whole bunch of excuses about why we weren't able to. Jun got so mad. She started ranting about how one of us should carry Mimi home, and then she called us a bunch of slow witted neanderthals who don't have a clue how to treat a lady with respect. She had the nerve to call me a sorry excuse for a gentleman. Can you believe that? I thought she had this crazy idea that I was her knight in shining armor or something. After that, Jun helped Mimi out of the restaurant in a huff. You should have seen Mimi's face. I thought she was going to explode from trying not to laugh. Somehow I don't think we've heard the end of this. Mimi will be cracking jokes about us guys being insensitive for the rest of the school year!"

"Well, at least it got Jun off your back!" Sora laughed.

"Do you think this might change Jun's mind about me?" Matt asked hopefully. "She did call me a whole bunch of names."

"I doubt it," she sighed. "By tomorrow, Jun will probably have forgotten all about the incident with Mimi and be back to her old tricks again."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," Matt said, sounding miserable.

A sudden thought hit Sora, and she bit her lip. "Matt?" she asked hesitantly into the phone. "You didn't mention Tai. I thought he went to the restaurant with you guys."

"He did," Matt replied, his voice growing suddenly hard.

"So how come he wasn't with you guys when Jun showed up?"

"He left early," Matt mumbled.

Sora blinked in surprise. "Wait. I thought you said that Tai was going to your house this afternoon, remember? You told me in chemistry class."

"Change of plans," Matt said very quietly.

That was when it hit her. Matt was not upset because of Jun. He was upset because of Tai.

_So that's what's wrong with him. Has Matt finally realized that Tai's been acting crazy? What happened between them?_

"I guess there's always tomorrow," she said carefully.

"He has a soccer game tomorrow," Matt muttered.

Sora felt a sinking sensation in her heart and slowly squeezed her eyes shut. _No, Matt. He doesn't_. She knew very well that Tai did not have a soccer game tomorrow. In fact, Tai's soccer game did not take place until next Friday over in Shibuya. The whole team, including the coach, was taking a bus there.

She smiled sadly and was grateful that Matt could not see her. Even though she was really into tennis now, she was still on the girl's soccer team at school, too. Her team had the same coach as the boy's team, and that was how she knew that Tai did not have a game tomorrow. The coach had told them yesterday because her team had originally had practice scheduled for that same Friday. Because of Tai's game, her practice had been cancelled.

"Sora? Are you still there?" Matt asked, sounding a little nervous. It was almost as if he could sense what she was thinking.

_Tai must be planning to skip school tomorrow. That's so unlike him. Why would he lie about something like this to Matt? Tai had to have known that I would find out about it. And what about the rest of the boy's team? When Matt sees that they're all still at school tomorrow, he's going to start to wonder..._

"Matt," she said slowly. "Do you think that Tai's...um...feeling alright?"

"I have to go," Matt suddenly said.

"But-"

"My dad just came home, and I'm guessing that he probably wants to spend some quality time with me. I don't know what's up with him. Ever since the whole Digital World thing, he seems to have come to this crazy decision that he wants to be the world's greatest father or something. Why do you think he agreed to take Izzy, Tai, and myself camping that one time when we were covering for the younger kids. He's not exactly the camping type, if you know what I mean."

"I guess he's making up for lost time!" Sora laughed.

Matt, though, had fallen silent again at the mention of Tai's name.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she said softly. "And, Matt? I really do trust you."

"I know," he murmured. "Talk to you later."

"Bye, Matt," she replied, blowing him a kiss before hanging up.

_I suspected earlier that there might be something wrong between Matt and Tai, but I never thought it would be this bad! Tai has never lied like that to Matt before so why has he suddenly started treating Matt with such disrespect? It doesn't make any sense. I've always admired their amazing friendship. It just seems so wrong to see them fighting after everything that they've been through together._

She could not even imagine how Matt was going to feel when he found out what Tai had done, and he was definitely going to find out eventually. There was no way Tai could keep this a secret from him.

Her heart filled with dread at the thought of what might happen at school within the next few days, and it made her stomach clench. There was bound to be a confrontation, and it was not going to be pretty. Whatever it was that had Tai so upset was obviously horrible enough to make the former Digidestined leader forget to cover his tracks. That was a bad sign. Tai never left anything to chance if it meant getting himself out of trouble.

_What could have happened to make Tai do something so stupid?_ She had to find out. _I'll ask Mimi. After all, she was there, too. She might know._

"Oh, Tai," she said sadly, her heart filling with sorrow. "What have you done?"


	6. Avoiding Disaster

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

A/N: Well I'm finally done another chapter. I know some of you reading are FTFOD fans, and I have some news! I've started a character guide in my profile in case you start to lose track, so go check it out.

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 6: Avoiding Disaster

_Tai Kamiya_

Tai woke up to the feel of warm sunshine on his face, and he let out a moan which was muffled by the pillow he had thrown over his head to block out the light.

_I am so dead. Matt's going to kill me, and I deserve nothing less than that._

Last night he had not been able to sleep very well because he had realized what a huge mistake he had made. Matt was going to find out that he had lied.

_Why did I say that? Why did I tell him that I have a soccer game today? _

He knew very well why he had said it. When Matt had asked him if he wanted to come over, he had panicked. Deep down inside he was scared that he would not be able to hold in all the pain and sorrow that he had been feeling for the last several months. His biggest fear was that he would end up saying something to Matt that would completely destroy their friendship.

_I can't let that happen. Despite everything that Matt's done, I still care. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost his friendship. No one could ever take his place as my best friend._

Tai sighed and let out a soft groan.

_Besides, losing Matt would be just as painful as losing Sora. _If not worse. Relationships often came and went, but real friendships, like the one that he shared with Matt, were suppose to last forever.

_Am I really willing to risk losing one of the most important people in the world to me? That's exactly what would happen if Matt knew how I felt about Sora. I'd end up losing him for sure. At least this way I still have Sora's friendship, which is going to have to be enough, and I can still keep Matt's friendship, too. Only how long is it going to be before friendship with Sora isn't enough anymore?_

"Why does life have to be so complicated?" he mumbled to himself. _If Matt ever finds out about my feelings for Sora, he really will kill me._

That was why he had stayed silent for so long. Matt was his best friend, and the blond deserved to be happy.

_Especially after all of the sadness that has lived inside of him for all these years. They're so happy together. I'd never be able to stand it if I ended up being the one to ruin Matt's happiness. I would never forgive myself if I became responsible for breaking them up._

"Like that would ever happen anyway," he muttered to himself. "Sora has always seen me as being nothing but a friend, and she isn't going to change her mind anytime soon."

The thought made his heart ache, and he closed his eyes against the wave of sadness that washed over him.

He and Sora had been friends for quite a few years now, and he had always thought that she was a pretty amazing person. After all, she did play soccer, but it was not until last year that he had begun to realize that his feelings had started to grow into something that went beyond the boundaries of friendship. At first he had merely dismissed them because he had figured that it was probably just a crush that would eventually pass. Then he had realized that the feelings were not going away, and he knew that it had to be something special.

Unfortunately he had been way too nervous to say anything to Sora because he had been afraid that she would not feel the same way. He was not the type of person who faced rejection very often, and he did not think he would be able to handle it very well from someone that he cared about so much...

When he did finally work up the courage to reveal his feelings to her, it had been too late. He had waited too long, and her heart had settled on Matt.

_It isn't Matt's fault that Sora chose him. So why am I being such a jerk? All of the girls choose Matt. He can't help being handsome and perfect. It's not Sora's fault either. Of course she would want to date Matt. He's an amazing person. If only he had picked someone different..._

"Matt could have had any girl he wanted," Tai whispered. "Why did he have to choose the one that I fell in love with?"

Sora was beautiful, talented, sensible, good-hearted, and the best female soccer player that he had ever seen. She made the other girls look like beginners. They were perfect for each other, or at least they would have been if life had not decided to take such a sudden horrible twist of fate. There was no way he could face Matt today after everything that he had done.

_He'll probably hate me forever after this. Either that or he'll be upset._

The thought of being responsible for making Matt upset made his eyes sting.

"Tai! Wake up!"

He let out a startled shout as the pillow was ripped away from his face.

"Hey! Give that back!" he complained.

Tai opened his eyes and winced. The bright sunshine made him squint, but he managed to make out his sister who was standing next to the bed.

"What did you do that for?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Kari raised an eyebrow and threw the pillow aside on the floor. "You better get up, Tai, or you're gong to be late. Mom told me to bug you until you did."

"I'm not going," he mumbled, rolling over onto his stomache and pulling the sheets over his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't feel well," he muttered.

Kari pulled back the blanket and frowned at him. "You look fine to me."

She sat down next to him on the bed, and her amber eyes filled with concern. "Is something wrong?"

"I wish people would stop asking me that!" he snapped.

Kari stared at him, and he felt his face heat up.

"No," he mumbled. "Now go away. I'm trying to sleep."

He turned his back on her and stared at the wall, his eyes filling with sudden tears. _I'm so pathetic._

Kari was silent for a moment, and then he felt his sister's comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Tai?" she said softly. "I know something's been bothering you lately, and I just want you to know that I'm here to listen if you want to talk about it."

Tai squeezed his eyes shut and nodded. That was one of the things that made his sister such a great person. She always went out of her way to help other people, and she was always putting others first. He was touched by her concern, but he was not yet ready to speak. Eventually, though, he knew he would tell her.

"Thanks, Kari," he whispered. "Listen. I would really appreciate it if you didn't mention this to T.K."

"How come?" she asked, looking confused.

_Because I know for a fact that T.K. will go straight to Matt and tell him. If Matt finds out that I'm upset about something, he's never going to leave me alone until he finds out what it is._

"Just don't, okay?" he mumbled, turning around to face her.

"What makes you think I was going to tell him?" she asked, looking a little offended.

"I don't know. It could be the fact that you tell T.K. everything," he smirked.

Kari's face turned pink. "Not everything," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Tai grinned. "Well, I guess you could do worse!"

"Tai!" Kari squealed, giving him a very indignant look. Her face appeared to be on fire.

"That was a compliment!" Tai laughed. "T.K.'s like a little brother to me, and I trust him. Now if it was Davis, then it would be a whole different story. I wouldn't trust that guy to be alone with you for two seconds!"

"I do care about Davis, just not in that way," she murmured.

"Well that's a load off my mind!" he joked.

"So you don't mind T.K. then?" she asked hesitantly.

"No way," he replied with a smile. "T.K.'s really cool. Mind you, if he ever did anything to hurt you, I'd have to come after him with a baseball bat. I really wouldn't want to have to do that since I happen to like him and all!"

"Tai," she scolded, giving him a disapproving look.

Tai shrugged. "Hey, that's what big brothers are for. I can't have anyone upsetting my baby sister, can I?"

"Oh , Tai," she said softly, giving him a warm hug and a fond smile. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Tai?"

Tai let out a gasp at the sound of his mother's voice and quickly dived under the covers.

"Kari, I thought I asked you to wake Tai," his mother scolded, coming into the room.

Tai peeked out from under the covers and watched Kari shrug.

His mother turned to look at him, and he hastily ducked his head under the blankets again.

"Tai! School's about to start, and you're not even dressed yet!"

"Actually, Mom, I don't feel that well," he replied, doing his best to sound like an invalid.

His mother came over to the bed and put a hand to his forehead. "You do feel a bit warm," she said, frowning slightly. "Maybe you should stay home today. I don't want you getting sick."

Ever since the time that Kari had gotten really sick, his mother had decided that it was always better to be safe than sorry.

"Thanks," he mumbled and let out a small sigh of relief. He felt a little guilty, but staying home was better than facing Matt. He had dug himself a hole and there was no use changing plans now. Confronting Matt so soon would only make things worse.

"I'll make you some hot soup for lunch." His mother turned to Kari and frowned at her. "You, young lady, had better get to school," she said before heading out of the room.

"Say hi to T.K. for me!" Tai grinned.

"You know, if you ever went through with your threat to come after T.K., Matt would be after you faster than you could say lone wolf!" Kari giggled.

"Oh right," Tai groaned. "Having Matt come after me is seriously making me reconsider my words!"

"Tai? Are you sure you're okay with this? I mean, I know Matt's your best friend..."

"Are you kidding me? I'd love to have Matt for a brother," he said softly.

"Tai!" she squealed. "Be quiet! You'll jinx it!"

When she realized what she had said, she turned bright red in the face and began to fiddle with the hem on her short, pink skirt that she wore with a matching white top.

Tai started to laugh, and she glared at him.

"Besides, nothing has happened yet," she mumbled.

"Maybe not, but in a few years things will definitely change! You had better get to school," he said.

Kari managed to nod and started to leave the room, but he called out her name, and she turned to look back at him.

"Hey, Kari?" he said hesitantly, avoiding her eyes. "Thanks for not ratting me out to Mom."

"It's okay," she said softly. "You look like you could use some time to be alone with your thoughts. Whenever you're ready to tell me what's wrong, come find me, okay?"

"I will," he said quietly.

"It seems so wrong for you to be sad," she said, her eyes filled with sympathy. "Especially for this long. I miss the old Tai. I know he's in there somewhere and for your sake I hope you find him again. I'll see you after school."

She left the room, and Tai flopped back against the rest of his pillows with a sigh. Having Matt suddenly thrown into the conversation had left him with an ache in his heart. Everyone was always going on about how he and Matt had such an amazing friendship. As close as brothers, they all said. Everything that he had mentioned to Kari about Matt was all true, but things did not always end happily ever after. He had an uneasy feeling that his friendship with Matt was going to be one of those things that ended in disaster.

The next time he saw Matt face to face, he would know where they stood. For some reason he had a horrible feeling that he was not going to like how things turned out.


	7. Follow the Leader

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Another chapter! I think it's pretty obvious how this story is going to turn out!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 7: Follow the Leader

_Sora Takenouchi_

Sora glanced anxiously around the hallway searching for Mimi. So far she had managed to avoid seeing Matt, and she wanted to keep it that way until she had a chance to talk to her best friend.

She spotted Yolei coming towards her and quickly hurried over to the other girl's side.

"Yolei, have you seen Mimi yet today?"

"Actually, I did," Yolei replied. "I saw her standing near the entrance to the gym talking to Tomo. Why?"

Sora's heart skipped a beat. _Oh no. If Matt runs into Tomo, or any of the other guys on the team, then Tai will be in big trouble!_

"Have you seen Matt?" she asked quietly.

"No," Yolei replied, her eyes filling with a sudden spark of interest. "Why would Mimi be talking to Tomo?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Sora muttered.

"I know they're friendly to each other, but I didn't think that they went out of their way to spend time together. They looked like they were having a really serious conversation," Yolei added, frowning slightly.

_I bet it was about Tai._

"Look, Yolei. I better catch up with Mimi before class starts," she said in a rush. "I'll talk to you later."

She was about to head off when Yolei caught her arm and pulled her to a stop.

"Sora, wait. What's going on? I can tell that something's up, so what is it?" Yolei asked, her tone clearly stating that she was not going to give up until she got an answer.

Sora sighed and quickly told Yolei about everything that had happened in the restaurant, including the lie that Tai had made up about soccer.

Yolei stared at her in shock. "No way! I don't believe it. Tai would never do something like that...would he?"

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't already known about his game coming up in Shibuya."

"But why would Tai give Matt away to Jun?" Yolei asked, looking confused.

"Well, I don't know that he did for sure, but something Matt said has got me suspicious," she replied.

"So Tai may have ratted Matt out to Jun, and he for sure lied about his soccer game?" Yolei shouted, looking indignant. "What is wrong with that boy?"

"That's what I intend to find out," Sora replied. "Mimi was there yesterday. She might know something that we don't."

"Well I'm coming with you, then," Yolei said quickly.

"Okay, lets go," Sora replied as they headed towards the gym.

_Mimi Tachikawa_

"What do you mean you don't have a soccer game!" Mimi shrieked, causing a few people to turn and stare.

She grabbed Tomo's arm and pulled him into the foyer of the gym which was deserted at the moment. None of the school's sports teams had practice that morning so they had the place all to themselves.

"I told you, Mimi," Tomo said, his grey eyes sparkling with amusement. "Our game is next Friday."

Mimi just stared at him unable to speak. Several minutes ago she had been heading to her locker when she had almost run straight into Tomo. Naturally she had been surprised. After all, according to Tai, Tomo was suppose to be playing soccer not hanging around school!

"Speaking of soccer, have you seen Tai?" Tomo asked. "I was actually hoping to talk to him about our upcoming game."

"No, I have not seen Tai!" she shouted. "Now quit changing the subject!"

"I don't know what the big deal is," Tomo shrugged.

Mimi sighed and shook her head. _Of course he wouldn't know. This is so not good! When I get my hands on Tai, I'm going to kill him! _She hated fighting of any kind, especially when it was between good friends.

"Mimi, is something wrong?" Tomo asked, beginning to look a little worried.

Mimi smiled up at him. Tomo was definitely a cutie, but he was not really her type. She liked him though because he was a good friend to Tai, and he had a great easygoing personality. He was also one of the few soccer players on Tai's team that Matt actually liked. That was saying something. Anyone Matt liked had to be a good person because Matt did not just like anyone. The blond was very picky when it came to making friends.

"Whatever you do, just stay clear of Matt today and tell the rest of your team the same thing," she said quietly. "Oh, and don't mention anything about soccer to anyone either!"

"Why?" Tomo asked, scratching his sandy brown head and looking even more confused. That was another great thing about Tomo. He was one of the few soccer players who genuinely liked Matt, and he really seemed to understand the musician.

"Trust me on this one," she replied.

"But what does Matt have to do with-"

"Mimi!"

Mimi turned to see Yolei and Sora bursting into the gym.

"Listen, Tomo. I'd better go. Promise you'll stay out of Matt's sight? I know you don't have any classes with him so it shouldn't be a problem. Please?" she pleaded.

"I guess, if it's that important to you."

"Thank you!" she said in relief and threw her arms around him in a hug.

"But what about the rest of the team? Does Matt have any classes with them?" Tomo asked.

"No, none of the main players on your team are in his classes so we should be okay," she replied.

Tomo pulled back and gave her a look. "You will tell me what's going on eventually, won't you?" he asked.

"Yeah, if I can ever figure it out for myself," she murmured.

"Okay. I better go. If you see Tai, tell him I need to talk to him."

"I will," she replied.

He left with a smile, and she was almost run over by Yolei and Sora.

"What was that about?" they asked at the same time.

"Tai lied to Matt!" she wailed.

Sora put an arm around her and sighed.

"We know," Yolei replied, sounding outraged. "Can you believe him? Why do guys always have to be so thick-headed?"

"Mimi, what happened yesterday?" Sora asked, her forehead wrinkled with uneasiness.

Mimi allowed Sora to pull her down on a bench that sat against the wall and made a face. "Tai was in a really nasty mood yesterday. He hardly spoke at all when we were at the restaurant, and he kept avoiding Matt's eyes. He even shouted at Matt for no reason at all! When Jun showed up, we hid Matt under the table. She didn't see a thing. I know she didn't, but somehow she found out and came running back into the restaurant. I think that Tai must have told her because he had left the restaurant just after Jun did. There's no other way that she could have known."

"That's what we thought, too," Sora replied. "Matt told me about what happened."

Mimi's heart stopped. _Matt knows!_

Sora must have guessed what she was thinking because the other girl quickly shook her head.

"I think that Matt suspects something, but he doesn't know for sure," Sora said.

"Sora?" she whispered. "Do you think the reason Tai's been acting so funny is because of Matt?"

"I have sort of suspected that for a while now," Sora said quietly, her amber eyes filling with sadness.

Mimi patted her shoulder and exchanged an uneasy look with Yolei.

"Why though?" Yolei asked. "What could Matt have possibly done to Tai?"

Mimi was wondering the same thing. _I've never seen Matt do anything that would make Tai upset. Matt definitely doesn't seem to think that he did anything wrong. If only there was a way to find out..._

"We'd better get to class," Sora suddenly said, interrupting her thoughts. "The bell's going to ring at any moment."

"You're right," she said, getting to her feet.

Sora stood up next to her and suddenly gave her a hug. "Thanks for stopping Jun at the restaurant," her friend said softly.

"Don't mention it," she replied with a smile. "I know how much Tai's behavior has been bugging you, but don't worry. I asked Tomo to make sure that he and his team stay out of Matt's view today until we can sort this whole thing out."

"I don't understand. Why are you guys protecting Tai?" Yolei asked, frowning slightly. "Especially after what he's done."

"Because Tai deserves a chance to explain why he did what he did," Sora murmured.

"We'll find out what's wrong with him," Mimi whispered, hugging Sora tightly. "I promise."

"Okay. In the meantime, I'll stick to Matt like glue and make sure his attention is focused on everything but Tai today," Sora replied. "With a little luck, we might be able to pull this off. Bye, guys."

After Sora left, Mimi turned to find Yolei watching her.

"So how do you plan to keep your promise to Sora?" the younger Digidestined asked, raising an eyebrow and adjusting her glasses.

Mimi smiled, her eyes filling with determination. "I think it's time that you and I played a little game of Follow the Leader!"


	8. Someone to Lean On

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Have you ever noticed that some of the Digidestined weren't very close to each other as they were to others? This is my way of bringing them together. Matt needs someone on his side!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 8: Someone to Lean On.

_Izzy Izumi_

Izzy looked up from his laptop, at the sound of the computer room door opening, and smiled at Matt who had just entered the room.

Even though the Digital World was now a peaceful place, they still travelled there to visit their digimon occasionally after school and on weekends. Most of the time they used the computer room at the elementary school where Davis or one of the other younger kids could open a gate to let them all through. Out of habit, he and the rest of the older Digidestined had started using the high school computer room as a hangout. It was a place where they could talk about digimon without being disturbed. The only problem they had was trying to keep that information hidden from Jun. That was the reason why they had been sitting in a regular classroom the other morning. They were trying to keep Jun from finding out about their meeting place. If she knew, Matt would never be free of her.

"Hey, Izzy," Matt said, sitting down in the chair next to him.

Matt's golden head came to rest against the table, and Izzy frowned. His friend's sapphire gaze was dark and stormy.

_He looks really worried about something._

Izzy gazed thoughtfully at his computer. Despite the opinions of his friends, he actually saw a lot more than he let on. Even though he was often working on his laptop, he was still aware of anything and everything that went on around him. That was one of the advantages of being a genius. He could do at least three things at once. As a result, he knew that Tai was struggling with some inner battle and that it all had something to do with Matt.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, leaning over his shoulder to take a look at the computer screen.

"Not much, just talking to Willis," he replied, indicating his computer and glancing at the blond out of the corner of his eye. He might not be as close to Matt as Tai was, but he still worried.

"Do you think that Tai has changed his mind about me?" Matt asked so suddenly that Izzy stared at him.

_Matt's confiding in me? Well, this is new!_

Even Matt seemed surprised by the sudden outburst because the blond blushed and quickly looked away from him.

Izzy had to smile Matt obviously had not meant to say those words aloud.

"What do you mean?" he asked, turning his attention back to his laptop in an effort to make Matt feel more comfortable with the sudden situation that had arisen.

"Nothing," Matt mumbled, his cheeks turning an even brighter pink. "It's just...you don't think that Tai has outgrown me or anything, do you?"

"I don't know," he replied, staring calmly at his computer screen. "Is Tai the type of person who would outgrow a childhood friendship?"

Matt shrugged. "I'm not sure," the blond mumbled. "That's why I'm asking."

Izzy smiled slightly. "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Matt shifted uneasily in his chair and twisted his hands together. "Tai's been acting a little distant lately, and I just wondered..."

"You think that Tai's drifting away from you," he said bluntly. It was not a question, and he could tell that Matt knew it.

The blond's mouth dropped open, and Izzy watched his friend quickly look away from him.

_Matt looks so unsure of himself. He must be really upset about this._

"Is he?"

Matt's voice was barely above a whisper, and Izzy shrugged.

"I don't think so," he replied, turning away from his laptop to stare directly into Matt's cloudy blue eyes. "I know that Tai's been acting a little funny lately, but I'm sure he has a good reason for it."

Matt stared at him in surprise, and Izzy rolled his eyes. "Yes, Matt. I do notice these things despite what you and the others think."

Matt smiled slightly and shrugged.

"Don't worry so much," he said softly, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Your friendship with Tai has survived a lot worse things than this."

"I can't help it," Matt said quietly, staring at the table.

"You're worried about what happened with Jun yesterday, aren't you?" he asked, gazing closely at his friend's face.

"I think Tai might have told Jun where I was hiding," Matt muttered.

Izzy nodded. "That was my theory, as well."

"But why would he do that?" Matt asked, sounding hurt.

Izzy shook his head. "I don't know."

"I hardly ever see him anymore," Matt mumbled, running his hands through his golden hair. "Everytime I want to make plans with him, he always has something else to do. I know that he's busy with soccer and stuff, but that's still no excuse. I'm always busy with my band, Sora, T.K., and all kinds of things, but I still make time for him."

"That's true. Listen, Matt. Maybe all Tai needs is a little space right now. He's probably just going through a weird faze or something."

"But what about the thing with Jun?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure Tai has a good explanation for that, too. He did leave the restaurant right after Jun. She probably forced him into telling her where you were. You know what she's like, and she did seem pretty suspicious of us. She probably didn't believe me when I said that you were at band practice. I'm sure Tai didn't mean to say anything. It was probably an accident."

"You think so?" Matt asked, perking up a little bit.

Izzy nodded, but inside he felt a little guilty. After all, he secretly suspected that Tai's strange behaviour did in fact have everything to do with Matt, although he was not exactly sure what Matt could have done to make Tai act so odd.

_Matt's worried enough already. If I tell him what I really think, it'll only cause him even more stress._

"Have you told Sora any of this?" he asked. He was curious to know what she thought of Tai's behaviour. The two were pretty close, and Tai could not hide things from her very often.

"No," Matt mumbled, his face turning bright red.

Izzy raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Why not?"

Matt let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes. "You know what Sora's like, Izzy. If I told her, she would go straight to Tai and bug him until he blurted out what was wrong. I definitely don't want that to happen."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't think I want to know what's bugging him," Matt whispered. "Besides, there's no use worrying her, especially if it turns out that there was nothing to worry about in the first place."

Izzy stared at his friend for so long that Matt began to squirm under his gaze.

"Why don't you want Tai to know how you're feeling?" he asked, his voice calm.

Matt's sapphire eyes sparkled with sudden emotion, and the blond turned to gaze out of the window.

"Matt?"

"I bet Tai thinks that I haven't noticed how he's been acting," Matt said, his voice trembling.

Izzy leaned forward and placed a hand on his friend's arm. "But you do know. I don't understand, Matt. Why are you trying to keep the fact that you know hidden from Tai? He's your best friend."

Matt pulled away from him and did not reply.

Izzy sighed. His friend's face had grown pale, and the blond's eyes had turned to ice.

"Let me guess. You don't want Tai to know that he's upset you."

Matt looked so shocked by his quick accurate analysis of the situation that Izzy hid a smile behind his laptop.

"How do you know that? No wait." Matt held up a hand and shook his head. "Forget I asked that. I don't think I want to know."

"You didn't answer my queston from before," he said, ignoring Matt's comment. "Why are you so afraid to let Tai know how you are feeling?"

Matt's eyes grew hard and a bitter smile crossed the blond's face. "I've been hurt too many times in the past already, and I'm tired of being the victim. I won't leave myself open to that sort of pain ever again."

"Matt, I thought that you had put all of your fears behind you a long time ago," Izzy sighed.

Matt hugged himself and stared sadly at the floor. "Old fears have this funny way of popping up again when you least expect it," the blond whispered.

Izzy gave his friend a long look and reached out to place his hand on Matt's arm again. This time Matt did not flinch away from him. "Matt, not that I'm complaining or anything, but why did you tell me all of this when you won't even tell your own girlfriend?"

"I didn't mean to say anything," Matt mumbled, looking very embarrassed. "It just sort of popped out."

"Matt," he said gently. "Tell me why."

"Because I had to tell someone," Matt whispered. "Otherwise I think I would have gone insane."

"Is that all I am to you?" he asked quietly, looking away and feeling a little hurt. "Am I just some nobody?"

"What? No!" Matt shouted, looking shocked. "Izzy, hey, I didn't mean it like that. I just didn't think that you would understand, that's all."

Izzy did not answer, and he felt the sudden warmth of Matt's hand on his shoulder.

"Listen, Izzy. I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. That wasn't what I was trying to do. Actually...um...thanks, you know, for not telling me to get lost or anything."

"You mean thanks for caring?" Izzy asked, smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Matt mumbled, blushing bright red again.

Izzy shrugged. "Of course I care. You are my friend, after all, and I do understand even if you and the others don't think I do."

"Thanks," Matt whispered.

"Tai would never hurt you, Matt," he said softly, giving the blond a warm smile. "You know that as well as I do."

Matt frowned at the table, his face filled with uncertainty. "I hope you're right. What should I do?"

Izzy shifted in his chair so that they were facing each other again and gave Matt a serious look. "I think that you should talk to Tai. What's the point of worrying yourself to death when Tai could easily give you the answers to your questions. That would be the most logical thing to do. Willis agrees with me. Give Tai a little space for now, to give him a chance to sort out his feelings, and then ask him what's wrong when the time is right."

"Willis?" Matt gasped, his face filling with horror. "You told him?"

"What do you think I've been typing all this time?" Izzy asked, smiling in amusement. "He wanted to know what was going on over here, so I told him."

"Alright! This is the last straw! Give me that computer right now!" Matt shouted, making a grab for it.

Laughing, Izzy pulled it out of the blond's reach and scrambled out of his chair.

Matt tackled him, and they ended up falling to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"When I get my hands on that laptop, you're are never going to see it again!" Matt threatened, trying to yank it out of his grasp.

"Don't worry so much. Willis isn't going to tell anyone. I made him promise not to," Izzy laughed, hugging his laptop tightly to his chest so that Matt could not get his hands around it.

The door suddenly opened, and they both looked up in time to see Sora enter the room.

"Matt, why are you attacking Izzy?" Sora asked, raising her eyebrows and giving her boyfriend a look.

"Because he deserves it!" Matt shot back.

Sora's presence had caught Izzy off guard, and he accidentally loosened his hold on his computer.

Matt managed to grab it out of his hands and gave him a triumphant smile. "If you think that I'm going to let you get away with this, forget it!" the blond said, scrambling off of him.

Izzy groaned. Matt was two inches taller than him and several pounds heavier. That was definitely not an advantage when you were the one on the bottom of the pile.

"I'll get you back for this, but first I'll deal with Willis!" Matt added, typing something out on the keyboard.

Izzy peeked over Matt's shoulder to read what his friend had written and rolled his eyes.

Matt's message said:

_Willis, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!_

They waited a few seconds for Willis to reply and when he did, Izzy laughed.

_I love you, too,_ was Willis's smart remark.

"I'm not even going to ask," Sora said, shaking her head and smiling slightly.

Izzy frowned at Sora and studied her face. _That's weird. She doesn't seem at all like her usual self today. I wonder what's up._

Matt must have sensed it, too, because the blond gave his girlfriend a concerned look. "Sora, is something wrong?"

Sora jumped and gave Matt a shaky smile. "No, of course not. Come on, guys. You don't want to be late for class, do you?"

"No, lets go," Matt said, getting to his feet.

Izzy stood up next to his blond friend, and Matt leaned close to him.

"Izzy, will you promise not to tell anyone else about what I said to you?" Matt whispered in his ear, glancing anxiously at Sora.

"I promise," he said softly.

"Good, then lets get to class. Oh, and I'm taking this with me!" Matt added, waving the laptop in the air for emphasis.

"Hey, wait! My history essay is on there!" he shouted.

"You should have thought of that before you decided to pull that little stunt on me!" Matt laughed, grabbing Sora's hand and racing out of the room.

"If I don't get my laptop back, I'm going to kill Willis!" he muttered, sprinting after Matt and Sora.


	9. Tomo's Big Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Some readers have caught on! You'll know what I mean eventually. Here's another chapter!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 9: Tomo's Big Mistake

_Mimi Tachikawa_

"Tai Kamiya! I know you're there!" she shouted into the phone. "If you don't pick up right now, you're going to be very sorry! Do you hear me?"

The only answer she received on the other end of the line was silence.

"Let me guess," Yolei muttered. "He's not picking up, is he?"

Mimi turned to look at her friend and sighed. "No. Everytime I phone, the answering machine picks up. I hope that message I left gets his attention! Besides, I'm out of money."

"Me, too," Yolei groaned, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. "Now what are we going to do? He's obviously avoiding us."

Mimi wrinkled her nose and hung up the receiver. "He's not actually avoiding us. He's avoiding Matt. The only reason he refuses to speak to us is because he's afraid that whatever he says will get back to Matt. I wish I hadn't forgotten my cellphone today."

The two of them were standing at one of the three pay phones that were located at the front of the school.

"There's only one thing we can do," she said with determination. "We're just going to have to go to Tai's house after school and make him talk to us!"

"Make who talk to you?"

Mimi let out a squeal of surprise at the sudden voice and turned to see Matt standing behind her.

"Matt!" she gasped, putting a hand over her heart. "You nearly scared me to death! Could you maybe give us a little warning next time instead of sneaking up on us like that?"

"Sorry," Matt replied, glancing between the two of them. "You didn't answer my question. Who are you trying to force into having a conversation with you?"

_If we don't come up with something quick, he's going to find out that Tai skipped school to avoid him!_

She sent Yolei a frantic look, and Yolei gave Matt a false smile.

"Well...um...you see...there's this guy that Mimi likes, but we think he's too shy to talk to her," the lavender haired Digidestined quickly supplied. "We've...um...decided to approach him instead to speed things up a little bit."

"That's right," she quickly added. "If I don't do something, he's never going to work up the courage to talk to me!"

"I hope he isn't anything like your last boyfriend," Matt said, his golden eyebrows narrowing into a frown.

Mimi rolled her eyes and exchanged a smile with Yolei. Shortly after moving back to Odaiba from New York, she had started dating a guy named Natsume Takamura who went to their school.

He had started out as a nice guy, but then he had ended up being a total jerk. Tai and Matt had never trusted him from the start, and the more he treated her badly, the more angry Matt and Tai had become. Fortunately the relationship had not lasted very long.

The whole thing had ended in a shouting match between Tai, Matt, and Natsume after her fellow Digidestined had found out that Natsume had been cheating on her.

She had broken up with him that very day before Tai and Matt had had a chance to go through with some of their more creative threats.

She still saw Natsume in the hallways occasionally between classes, but he never dared to come anywhere near her in case Matt or Tai showed up.

"Don't worry," she said with a laugh. "This guy is nothing like Natsume, trust me."

"He had better not be," Matt muttered, his sapphire eyes growing dark as he glanced suspiciously at every guy who walked past them. "So, does this guy have a name?"

Mimi's mind went blank, and she started to panic. "Um...I...er...can't tell you what his name is."

"Why not?" Matt asked, frowning in confusion.

She sent Yolei a helpless look, and the younger Digidestined grabbed Matt's arm to get his attention. "Mimi doesn't want to say who it is until she can find out whether or not he likes her back."

"That's right," she said, giving Yolei a grateful smile.

Matt crossed his arms and gave her a look. "You know I'm not going to stop bugging you until I find out who he is, right?"

"It's sweet of you to worry, but I'm not going to tell you no matter how much you bug me!" she laughed.

"I'll get it out of you eventually. If I don't, you know Tai will."

She threw her arms around him in a tight hug and hid her face against his chest. _Oh, Matt. I'm so sorry for lying to you. I hope you'll be able to forgive me when you find out the truth. _

Matt was going to find out eventually, but she hoped that did not happen until she had a chance to figure out what was going on with Tai. She had never felt so guilty over something in her whole life.

Matt's face turned bright red, and he stared at her in shock. "Mimi, what's wrong with you today? You're acting really strange."

"Well that's better than being insane!" she giggled, smiling at the sudden feel of Matt's heart beating against her cheek.

Yolei stared at them for a moment and sighed. "I think you guys would make a stunning couple. You look so good together, like a pair of supermodels. I swear, it should be illegal for anyone to look as good as you two do!"

Mimi felt her face turn pink, and she quickly pulled away from Matt. "Yolei! Have you forgotten that Matt's dating my best friend?"

"No," Yolei giggled. "And Sora thought I was flirting with Matt!"

"I wasn't flirting!" she shouted, blushing furiously. _Has Yolei completely lost her mind? Matt and I are just friends. She knows very well that I don't like him that way. Sora would kill me if I did._

"Don't be stupid," Matt mumbled, looking embarrassed. "You already know that Mimi likes somebody else."

"Right," Yolei grinned. "I forgot!"

Mimi smacked her on the arm and gave Matt a weak smile. "Lets head to the lunchroom. I'm starving."

"That's actually why I'm here. Sora and Izzy sent me to look for you guys," Matt said with a smile.

"Lets hurry up then,"she replied.

They started off down the hallway, and Yolei leaned close to her with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Sora," the younger Digidestined whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't care if you did!" she mumbled. "I haven't done anything wrong, and you know it!"

_So why do I feel really guilty all of a sudden?_

She pushed that question to the back of her mind and entered the lunchroom. "Hey, Sora!" she called out, waving to her best friend.

Sora waved back and motioned them towards the table. "I was wondering what had happened to you guys. Have a seat."

Mimi sat down across from her best friend, next to Yolei, and Matt took the empty seat next to Sora.

"What took so long?" Sora asked, giving Matt a quick kiss on the lips.

Mimi bit her lip and quickly averted her eyes. _Great. Now I really feel guilty. Why did I do that? I've never done something like that before!_

"Mimi's been trying to chase down her new love interest," Matt snorted.

Sora turned to stare at her in surprise, and she sent the other girl a meaningful look.

Sora seemed to understand because the older female Digidestined smiled slightly and nodded.

That was the best thing about having a best friend. They could understand what you were trying to say without you even uttering a word.

"What's wrong with you, Izzy?" Yolei asked, frowning at the computer expert who sat across from her.

For once Izzy's laptop was nowhere to be seen, and the genius was gazing sullenly at the table.

"Where's your laptop?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Matt?" Izzy mumbled, giving the blond a dark look.

Matt smiled innocently back at him and handed the computer expert a small stack of papers.

"Here. I sent your history essay to my email and printed it off on one of the school computers."

"You call that a history essay?" Sora asked, raising her eyebrows at Izzy. "It looks like a novel to me!"

"What about my laptop?" Izzy asked, gazing mournfully at the table.

"You'll get it back in a couple of weeks. Maybe by then you'll have learned your lesson!" Matt snorted.

"Do I want to know what's going on?" Mimi asked, glancing between the two of them.

"Probably not," Matt replied, giving her a small smile. "Even if you did want to know, I wouldn't tell you!"

"Why not?" she demanded.

"Why should I when you won't tell me who this guy is that you like!" he shot back.

She made a face at him and sent Yolei an exasperated look.

"Will you tell me?" Sora asked.

Matt exchanged a look with Izzy and shrugged.

"It's not important," the blond mumbled, avoiding Sora's eyes.

Mimi frowned at him and glanced suspiciously at Izzy. There was definitely something up with those two.

Sora gave Matt a rather hurt look, and Mimi sent her friend a sympathetic smile. _Poor Sora. It must be tough having Matt for a boyfriend. It's so hard to get him to open up._

"We'll find out what you're hiding eventually," Yolei muttered, giving Matt a dirty look.

Sora continued to gaze at Matt with suspicion, but the blond refused to look at her.

Mimi was just about to ask Matt where he had hidden Izzy's laptop when she suddenly froze in horror.

Tomo had just come into the lunchroom with two other members of the soccer team.

She let out a gasp and elbowed Yolei in the ribs.

"What?" Yolei whispered.

"We're in big trouble," she moaned, nodding her head towards Tomo.

Yolei turned to see what she was looking at and let out a shriek.

"Now what's wrong with you two?" Matt asked, looking annoyed.

The blond had not yet seen Tomo, and Mimi was determined to keep it that way.

She waved her hand in the air to get Tomo's attention, and the soccer player finally looked at her.

He stared at her for a moment in confusion, and his eyes finally came to rest on Matt.

Mimi sent Tomo a meaningful look, and he quickly said something to his friends.

Sora's face was pure white as she gazed at Tomo with fear in her eyes.

Fortunately Tomo seemed to have gotten the message because he started to leave the lunchroom with his friends.

Mimi was about to let out a sigh of relief when Izzy suddenly spoke up.

"Hey look! It's Tomo! What's he doing here? I thought he was at a soccer game with Tai!"

Matt jerked around in his chair and stared at Tomo in shock. Tomo's eyes met Matt's eyes, and the sandy haired soccer player froze in his tracks.

"Matt, where are you going?" Sora gasped.

Matt had gotten out of his seat, and the blond was heading straight for Tomo.

Mimi slowly closed her eyes and let out a low moan. _So much for trying to stop Matt from finding out about Tai!_

She opened her eyes just in time to see Tomo send her an apologetic look.

"Should we go after him?" Sora whispered, gazing anxiously at the back of Matt's head.

"Oh no! I'm not going after him!" Yolei replied. "He's going to totally freak out! I intend to be as far away from him as possible when that happens!"

"We can't let Tomo face him all alone!" Sora insisted.

"Yes, we can!" Mimi muttered, sending Tomo an angry glare. "How could he have messed up our plans like that?"

"He deserves to face a little abuse from Matt!" Yolei muttered.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked, staring at each of them in confusion.

"Izzy, you idiot!" Mimi shrieked, hitting him over the head with her lunch tray. "Do you realize what you've done? You've ruined everything!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Izzy protested, rubbing his head and giving her a reproachful look.

"We have to do something!" Sora interrupted. "Tomo doesn't have a clue what's going on which is only going to make Matt even more upset!"

"Sora, if we get involved, Matt's going to find out that we've been hiding things from him. Can you imagine how that's going to him feel? We've known all along that Tai lied to him about having a soccer game today. When Matt finds that out, he's going to be mad at everyone, not just Tai!"

Izzy glanced between the three of them and managed a weak smile. "I've really messed something up, haven't I?"

"What was your first clue?" Yolei snorted.

Mimi watched Matt drag Tomo out of the lunchroom and groaned. _I better get to Tai's house and warn him before Matt shows up on his doorstep. Hopefully Tai will be able to smooth things over before Matt has a chance to erupt._


	10. The Road to Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. Oh yeah, and if you know anything about me then you already know how this story is going to end. As I said before. A lot of you will hate the couples I choose and some of you will like them. Hey, I can't please everyone. Read and review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 10: The Road to Darkness

_Matt Ishida_

Matt pulled Tomo to a stop in the hallway and stared at the other boy in confusion.

_What's going on here? Tomo's suppose to be playing soccer in Shibuya!_

"Hey, Matt," Tomo said, giving him a rather weak smile.

Matt found himself unable to reply. He was speechless with shock. _If Tomo's here then where's Tai?_

"Tomo, when you're done here, we'll meet you on the soccer field, okay?" a voice behind Matt said loudly.

He jerked around in surprise and found himself gazing at Tomo's two friends who had followed them out of the lunchroom.

Both boys were members of the soccer team and the one who had spoken was currently staring at him with interest.

Nori Takano was not only a member of the soccer team, he was also Tai's friend, and Matt absolutely could not stand him.

He gave the raven haired boy a cool look and promptly began to ignore the idiot.

Nori smirked at him before turning to Rikuto who was another member of Tai's soccer team. "Come on. Let's go."

Rikuto rolled his sparkling grey eyes, and Matt smiled slightly. Unlike Nori, Rikuto Hamada was one of Tai's friends that he did like.

"Alright, we're going. See you later, Matt," Rikuto said, brushing blond hair out of his eyes before following Nori down the hallway.

Nori sent him one last dirty look before disappearing around the corner. The raven haired boy's green eyes had been narrowed into a frown, but Matt did not really care. He had suddenly realized something that made him feel sick to his stomache. The whole soccer team was at school today, not just Tomo.

"I need to talk to you," he said, taking Tomo's arm and pulling him into an empty classroom.

Tomo sat down on one of the desks and sighed. "Alright. Listen, Matt, I'm just as confused as you are about what's going on here. I'm probably not going to be very much help if you're looking for some answers."

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly, standing in front of Tomo and staring hard at the other boy's face. "You and the rest of your team are suppose to be at a soccer game today!"

"Why does everyone think that I have a-"

Tomo suddenly broke off and gave him a weak smile. "I...um...it was cancelled."

Matt stared at Tomo's guilty face and felt his heart fill with dread.

_He's lying. I bet they never even had a soccer game today, which means..._

"You never had a soccer game today, did you?" he asked, his voice shaking.

Tomo put a hand on his arm and gave him a sympathetic smile. "No," the other boy said softly. "Our soccer game is next Friday."

Matt sat down hard on the desk beside Tomo and stared at the wall in shock. Tai had lied to him. _Why? Tai has never lied to me like this before! Have _I _done something wrong? I don't remember doing anything to make him angry._

He searched frantically through his memory, trying to figure out what he had done to make Tai so upset, but he came up with nothing. Tai had blatantly lied to him, and he had no idea why. He had never felt so hurt in his life.

"Where's Tai?" he asked, his voice growing cold.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Tomo replied. "I have no idea where he is. I asked Mimi this morning, but she said she didn't know either. In fact, she totally freaked out on me and wanted to know why I wasn't at a soccer game, too."

Matt froze and felt his blood run cold.

_So that's why Mimi was acting so weird at lunch! She knew all this time and didn't even bother to tell me? What about Yolei and Sora? They've been acting really strange today, too! _

He could only come to one conclusion. Almost all of his friends had either lied to him today or kept something from him that he had a right to know. That included his best friend and his girlfriend. The only person who did not seem to know about Tai, other than himself, was Izzy.

_I bet Mimi doesn't really have a crush on some guy like she said she did. That conversation she was having with Yolei probably had something to do with Tai. If only I had heard everything that they were saying because they know more about what's going on than I do. They were purposely trying to stop me from finding out about Tai!_

The pain in his heart had grown so strong that he was finding it difficult to breath. Friends were not suppose to keep secrets from each other and that was exactly what Tai and the others had done. _Why did Sora not tell me what was going on? She's my girlfriend! We're always suppose to be honest with each other, and now I feel like I can't even trust her anymore!_

He looked down and realized that his hands were shaking. There was no way that he could deal with all of the horrible things that were happening to him all at once. He felt like his soul had just been shattered into a million pieces. He quickly got to his feet, but Tomo held out a hand to stop him from leaving the room.

"Matt, wait. Listen, it looks like Tai has been telling you things that aren't exactly true. I don't really know what's going on, but I do know one thing. Tai has a lot of respect for you. You're really lucky. I would love to have a best friend like Tai. Unfortunately for me he has made it pretty clear that he's not going to be getting rid of you any time soon! Tai really admires you. He's always defending you when Nori makes fun of you. Last week he threatened to cut half the team if they so much as said your name! Now that's what I call friendship! I think you should talk to Tai before you get yourself all upset. He knows more about what's going on than any of us. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for everything that has happened. I wouldn't be too hard on Mimi and the others, either. They were only trying to protect you. You have tons of great friends, Matt, not just Tai."

It was almost as if the other boy had read his mind. Tomo's words made him feel a little bit better, but he still could not bring himself to forgive them so easily.

"Why do you want to help me so much?" he asked quietly, turning to gaze at the sandy haired soccer player.

Tomo shrugged and gave him a warm smile. "I like you. You must be a pretty amazing guy if Tai chose you for a best friend, especially considering the fact that you're so different from him."

"Thanks," he whispered, turning to stare at the floor. He did not really know what else to say to that. It had always been hard for him to put his feelings into words. It had gotten easier over the last couple of years, but sometimes he still had trouble showing people how he really felt about them. He had not realized that Tomo respected him so much, and it was a good feeling after everything else that had happened.

_If Tai thinks I'm so amazing, then why is he pushing me away?_

"I better go," he said, managing a smile.

Tomo nodded and put an arm around him. "Alright. Let me know what happens, okay? If you don't, I'm going to go bug Tai until he tells me!"

"You don't think that Tai's in trouble, do you?" he asked, feeling suddenly worried. He had not thought about that possibility before. _If anything ever happens to Tai..._

"I doubt it," Tomo replied. "Maybe he's sick or something."

_Yeah right._

"I guess I'll know soon enough," he said quietly. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Make sure you talk to Tai!"

_Sorry, Tomo, but I don't plan on talking to Tai any time soon!_

He stepped out into the empty hallway, feeling miserable, and found himself standing in a large patch of sunlight that came from the window on his left. Izzy had been wrong about Tai. He was sure of it. Tai had purposely ratted him out to Jun and nothing anyone said was going to change that.

"What's happening to our friendship?" he whispered, leaning his forehead against the window. Tai had not been acting like himself for a while now, and he had noticed it right from the start. Everyday Tai seemed to grow a little more cold towards him, and there was a wall between them that had not been there since before they were friends. The tension between them was so thick that it was almost suffocating. He felt as if Tai was drifting away from him, and if he did not do something soon he had a feeling that the distance between them would end up becoming so big that he would never be able to close the gap again.

He had wanted to say something to Tai so many times, but he had always chickened out. At first he had hoped that Tai's weird behaviour would eventually pass. Unfortunately Tai had only gotten worse.

_Face it, Matt. You're too afraid to ask Tai what's wrong because you don't want to know the answer._

It was true. He was afraid to ask because he had a feeling that if he did know what was wrong, it would mean the end of their friendship.

_If it hasn't ended already. _Things had gotten so bad between them that Tai would not even come to his apartment anymore. That was definitely a bad sign. Tai's friendship had been one of the best things that had ever happened to him. Even now, after five years, he still could not believe that the former Digidestined leader had chosen him for a best friend. Tai, along with the rest of the Digidestined, had saved him from himself, and he would always be grateful to them for giving him a chance to break free from the pain that had lived inside of his heart for so long. Tai could have had anyone for a best friend, but the former leader had chosen him. He knew that he was lucky, considering how he had treated Tai in the beginning, and he did not take the former leader's friendship for granted. He knew he was not an easy person to get along with, and that was why Tai's friendship was so important to him. The former Digidestined leader had accepted him for who he was, faults and all, and Tai had not tried to make him change himself into something that he wasn't. The day that Tai had become his best friend had been one of the happiest days of his life. Now his dream of having a best friend who truly cared about him was going up in smoke.

Sudden tears stung his eyes, and he closed them in an effort to stop his pain from escaping.

_One of these days Tai's going to find a new best friend that he likes better than me. After all, Tomo's right about us. Tai and I are two completely different people. Sooner or later he's going to get tired of me, and he's going to want to find a best friend who's more like him. Someone with the same interests. Someone who doesn't argue with him all the time. Someone like Nori..._

The thought was so horrifying that it made him shiver. Ever since meeting Tai, he had always been afraid deep down that their friendship would not last. One of his biggest fears was that Tai would eventually find a new best friend, and that looked like it was going to become a real possibility.

"Matt?"

Matt glanced up in surprise and turned to see Izzy staring at him.

The computer expert slowly came forward and gave him a hesitant look. "Are you okay?"

"No," he whispered softly, turning to gaze out of the window again. "Tai never had a soccer game today. He lied to me. You know what that means? He told Jun where I was hiding on purpose."

Izzy put a hand on his arm and sighed. "I'm really sorry, Matt."

"Don't be," he said quietly. "It's not your fault. You're the only one who has been honest with me all day."

"What are you going to do?" Izzy asked, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Nothing," he whispered, gazing up at the bright sunny sky. _There's no way I want Tai to know how much he's hurt me. I'm not going to leave myself vulnerable to more pain and sadness. I think I've been humiliated enough for one day. The same goes for the rest of them. If they want to get back on my good side again, then they've got a lot of apologizing to do. I'm not going to be the one to bring it up. Tai obviously doesn't care about our friendship anymore so why should I let him see how much I care?_

He did not really want to hide his feelings from Tai, but it was the only way to protect himself.

_If only I knew what was wrong with him. Maybe then our friendship would still stand a chance._

There was only one problem with that idea. He was too afraid to ask.

"Matt?"

He turned to look at Izzy again and frowned. "What?"

"Um...I think you're making a big mistake. You should talk to Tai, otherwise things are just going to get worse," Izzy said slowly.

He knew that Izzy was right, but he was not about to change his mind. He could not even stand the thought of facing Tai. He had a feeling that if he did come face to face with Tai in his current condition, he would probably do something stupid like burst into tears.

"Matt-"

"Come on," he said, grabbing Izzy's arm and dragging him down the hall. "Let's go meet up with Joe. The others can do whatever they want."

Izzy gave him a worried look, but he ignored it and continued down the hallway with eyes that were as hard as ice.


	11. Learning the Hard Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, but this chapter was giving me a rough time. I might not get an update done with this next week because I have to work some crazy shifts. Just to let you know. Also, I will let you know that this won't end as a Taito because that would defeat the purpose of the story. If I do hint at it occasionally, well hey, so did the show! (I like a good Taito fic as much as the next person, but this fic's main theme is friendship.) Please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 11: Learning the Hard Way

_Mimi Tachikawa_

Mimi quickly headed down the hallway towards Tai's apartment, and she let out a gasp when she realized that the door was standing wide open.

_Oh no! Matt must be here already! _

She felt a spark of fear and leaned against the wall for support.

_I'm too late!_

She, along with Yolei and Sora, had spent the rest of the school day looking for Matt, but he had mysteriously disappeared. That was when she had really started to panic.

_I bet Matt skipped the rest of his classes to come here before Sora, Yolei, and I had a chance to interfere._

She let out a sigh and slowly closed her eyes. _Tomo must have told Matt that his game isn't until next Friday. There's no doubt about it. Matt knows that Tai lied to him. Now what are we going to do? Izzy must have gone with Matt because he wasn't at school this afternoon either. I can't believe Izzy skipped class! He never skips school! Matt must really be freaking out if he convinced Izzy to do something so drastic!_

She stepped quietly over to the door and frowned. _Matt's probably really angry at us right now. Oh, why can't Tomo learn to keep his mouth shut? Well, I might as well go inside. I'm not going to accomplish anything standing out here!_

Somehow she had to find a way to stop Matt and Tai from ruining their friendship.

Since the door was standing open, she did not bother to knock. Instead she burst through the doorway and promptly ran into T.K. and Kari.

"Careful, Mimi!" T.K. said, catching her arm to stop her from falling.

"T.K., what are you doing here?" she asked, feeling confused. After all, she had been expecting to run into Matt, not his younger brother!

"I could ask you the same thing!" T.K. replied, giving her a warm smile. "Kari and I have a school project to work on. What about you? Is there a reason why you almost trampled us just now?"

"Is Matt here?" she asked quickly, glancing anxiously in the direction of Tai's bedroom.

T.K.'s look of surprise turned into a look of confusion. "No...is he suppose to be here?"

She stared at Matt's younger brother in shock, and T.K. exchanged a look with Kari.

"Mimi, are you alright?" T.K. asked, his sparkling blue eyes filling with concern. The blond was dressed in jeans and a dark green t-shirt that showed off his athletic form. His golden hair was cut a little shorter than it had been last year, and he had decided to ditch the hat.

_That's impossible! He has to be here! Where else could he have possibly gone? _

She had been worried that Matt would end up confronting Tai before she had a chance to speak to the former Digidestined leader, but the fact that Matt had not shown up at Tai's apartment made her worry even more.

_What is going on with him?_

"Where's Tai?" she demanded.

"The last time I saw him, he was in his room," Kari replied, watching her closely.

"We just got here about three minutes ago," T.K. explained.

"Why are you looking for him, anyway?" Kari asked, her eyes filling with sudden interest.

"Because I need to talk to him," she replied, pushing past T.K. and heading towards Tai's room.

T.K. caught her arm, and she turned to look back at the younger Digidestined.

"What's wrong? Matt's not in trouble, is he?"

She smiled at the worried look on T.K.'s face and gave him a quick hug. "No, but I'd stay clear of him for a while, if I were you. Let's just say that he's not in a very good mood right now."

_I'm definitely not excited about meeting up with him again, that's for sure!_

She did not think she could stand the look of betrayal that was bound to be on Matt's face when he finally caught up with her.

_So much for The Crest of Sincerity. How could I have kept the truth about Tai a secret from him? There's no doubt in my mind that Tomo told him about me, too._

She had tried her best to protect both Tai and Matt, but one of them had still ended up getting hurt. She felt as if her guilt was going to eat her alive.

T.K. looked like he was about to say something, but she quickly cut him off.

"I'm sorry, T.K., but I really do have to talk to Tai," she said softly, before turning and running down the hall towards Tai's bedroom.

She did not even bother to look back at the stunned expressions on T.K.'s and Kari's faces.

_Tai Kamiya_

Tai rolled over at the sound of his bedroom door opening and groaned. "What do you want, Kari? Haven't you bugged me enough today?"

"Tai, you stupid jerk!"

His eyes flew open, and he let out a yelp as Mimi started hitting him with one of his pillows. In fact, it was the same pillow that Kari had stolen from him earlier.

"Will you quit it?" he shouted, throwing his arms in front of his face to protect himself. "Man, Matt was right about you! You are insane!"

"Oh, Tai! How could you be so cruel?" she moaned, flopping onto his bed and nearly crushing his legs.

_What is she talking about? _He rubbed his eyes and stared at her in confusion. He had spent most of the day sleeping so his brain was still a little foggy.

"I had a rather interesting conversation with Tomo today," she said quietly, watching him closely.

Tai froze and slowly sat up.

_She knows!_

His heart leaped into his throat, and he felt suddenly sick to his stomache. He had figured that the others would find out, since the rest of the team had been at school that day, but it still came as a shock. After all, he had been hoping for a major miracle.

_Yeah right. I'm not that lucky!_

"Really," he said quietly. "And what exactly was this conversation about?"

_There's no way that Mimi can possibly know how I feel about Sora, is there? I thought I hid my feelings so well, and what about Matt? Does she know how I feel about Matt?_

"You lied to Matt," Mimi whispered, her eyes filling with tears. "You never had a soccer game today."

His heart sank, and he slowly closed his eyes in horror. _Mimi might not have known about Matt before, but she does now. I am so dead. Matt's going to hate me forever._

"Why?" she whispered, gazing sadly at him.

"You wouldn't understand," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

"Tai, you've been acting really strange for a while now. Is it because of Matt?" she asked quietly.

He stared at her for a moment and let out a small sigh of relief. Unfortunately Mimi knew that he had lied to Tai, but she still did not know the whole story.

Mimi sat up and stared directly into his eyes. "What did Matt do to you?"

"Nothing," he said quietly, turning to gaze out of the window.

"Then why did you lie to him?" she asked.

He smiled sadly and let out a soft sigh. "It's a long story, and I really don't feel like getting into it right now."

"Sora and Yolei know, as well," she whispered.

"What?" he blurted, his eyes growing wide with horror. "Sora knows? How?"

_This is bad! Very bad!_

"I asked her about that after lunch, and she said that she found out from her soccer coach. You guys have the same one, remember? Your coach said that your game was next Friday in Shibuya. That's how she found out. Besides, she saw Tomo today, too."

"But how did she know that I told Matt my game was today?" he asked, feeling confused.

_I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I forgot about the fact that Sora and I have the same coach!_

"Matt told her over the phone yesterday," Mimi said quietly.

Tai slowly turned to look at her, and he felt his heart stop. "What about Matt? Does he...know?"

"Yolei also saw Tomo today," Mimi replied, avoiding his question. "Izzy might not have known the whole story before, but I'm pretty sure he does now! Who knows what Matt might have told him. I'm sure they've gone off somewhere together. The only Digidestined who don't know are Joe and the younger kids."

At that moment he did not care if the others knew. All he could think about was Matt.

"Mimi-"

"He knows," she whispered, avoiding his eyes. "I did everything I could to stop him from finding out, but unfortunately Izzy and Tomo messed up all of my plans! They didn't do it on purpose, but that doesn't change the fact that Matt still knows."

His mouth fell open, and he stared at her in disbelief. _Mimi was trying to help me? Why would she do something like that?_

"Do you know why I tried so hard to protect your secret?" she asked softly, gazing into his eyes. It was almost as if she had read his mind.

He shook his head, and she took his face in her hands so that he had no choice but to look at her.

"I did it because I know you care about Matt, and I know you don't want to lose his friendship," she whispered. "We're not stupid, Tai. You haven't been acting like yourself for a while now, and we've definitely noticed."

He stared at her in shock. _Mimi and the others have known all this time? Why didn't they say something a while ago?_

"You mean..."

Mimi smiled slightly and sighed. "We know that you've been acting crazy lately, but we're still not sure why. We do know that it has something to do with Matt, though. It's kind of obvious."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" he asked quietly.

"Well, we were hoping that it was just a faze or something," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, we figured that you would tell us when you were ready."

_I'm sorry, Mimi, but I'm still not ready._

"So what did Matt have to say, anyway?" he asked, feeling nervous.

Mimi frowned and shook her head. "I don't know. I never got a chance to talk to him before he confronted Tomo."

_So that's how Matt found out._

"Why did Tomo give me away?" he asked, feeling a little hurt.

"I told you, it was an accident."

Mimi quickly told him about her conversation with Tomo and about what had happened in the lunchroom.

When she was finished, he let out a deep sigh. "Well, at least Tomo still likes me. If only things had turned out differently, then none of this would have ever happened."

"Please, Tai?" she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Answer my question. Why did you lie to Matt?"

"I...just...I couldn't go," he mumbled, gazing down at his blankets. "I wanted to, but I couldn't. It just hurts so much."

He had known that Matt was going to find out eventually, but it was still a shock.

His heart filled with sadness, and his eyes started to sting. _Matt's never going to speak to me again._

"Where's Matt?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"I told you, I don't know," she replied.

_Why isn't he here yelling at me? _Something was very wrong. He could feel it.

"Tai-"

"Please just leave me alone," he whispered, lying back down and pulling the blankets up to his chest. "I don't feel like talking right now."

Mimi sighed and leaned over him to kiss his cheek. "I suppose that's your way of telling me to get lost, huh? Well, I just wanted to warn you about Matt, and I hope things work out okay. Tai? When you do feel like talking, let me know, alright?"

"Okay. Thanks," he whispered.

She gave him a quick hug before leaving the room, and he felt a small stab of guilt. _I should have told her. She might not be able to help me, but at least I wouldn't feel so alone anymore. I wonder if Matt's avoiding me. If he is, then I'm really in trouble._

He barely had a chance to take a breath before the door suddenly opened again.

"I can't believe you lied to Matt," Kari said quietly, closing the door and coming over to sit next to him.

His mouth fell open, and he stared at her in shock. "How did you find out about that?"

_So much for the younger kids not knowing! What, does the whole world know?"_

"I was eavesdropping on the other side of the door when you were talking to Mimi!" she replied, giving him a small smile.

"Kari!"

He threw one of his pillows at her, and she started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, Tai, but can you blame me for listening in? I really want to know what's going on. Obviously it has something to do with Matt."

"Kari-"

"Please?" she whispered softly. "I want to help. Matt's your best friend, and I would hate to see you do something to ruin that."

He gave her a look and sighed. "Let me guess. You're not going to leave me alone until I tell you, right?"

"That's right," she replied, staring hard at his face.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. _Maybe I should tell her. If I don't tell someone, I'm going to go insane._

He glanced at the door, and Kari gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. T.K.'s here, but he's still in the kitchen, and I saw Mimi heading towards the door."

He hesitated and finally nodded. There was no harm in tellingKari. He knew she would never tell anyone.

"Kari," he said softly, staring directly into her eyes. "If Yolei ever dated T.K., how would that make you feel?"

She stared at him for a long moment, and her eyes filled with sudden tears. "Oh, Tai," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "You're in love with Sora."

_Mimi Tachikawa_

Mimi clapped a hand over her mouth, to cover up a gasp of astonishment, and stared at Tai's door in shock. She had just barely heard the words, but there was no doubt about it. Tai was in love with Sora.

_I can't believe how stupid I am! Of course! _

She had seen Kari heading in the direction of Tai's bedroom so she had decided to follow the other girl to see if she could find out any more information on Tai. She had definitely not been expecting this. She still felt a little guilty about eavesdropping on him, but she was getting desperate.

_What am I going to do? Should I tell the others? If I do, then that would be like betraying Tai!_

One thing was for sure. All of a sudden Tai's weird behaviour was starting to make sense.


	12. Making Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter's kind of lame, but I needed a bridge into what happens next. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Sora's POV will be coming up soon again, and there will probably be more of Matt. Oh and it's next week that I might not get to this story. Sorry about that! Please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 12: Making Decisions

_Izzy Izumi_

Izzy sat down on his bed, next to Matt, and they both turned to gaze at Joe who was staring back at them with his mouth hanging open.

After leaving school that afternoon, he, along with Matt, had pulled Joe out of class to tell the other boy what had happened.

At first Matt had not wanted to tell Joe, but Izzy had managed to convince his blond friend that it was necessary. After all, Matt needed all the help he could get.

_Besides, Matt really does want Joe's help. He's just too afraid to admit it!_

The three of them had spent most of the afternoon wandering the streets of Odaiba, and they had finally ended up coming to his house. Luckily his parents weren't home, and they had the place to themselves.

_Now if only I could convince Matt to talk to Tai._

Unfortunately it did not look like he was going to be able to pull that idea off any time soon.

"Matt," Joe said quietly, staring directly into the blond's eyes. "I know it looks bad, but I really think you should give Tai a chance to explain his actions. We've known him for years now, and he has never done something like this before. There must be a reason for his sudden change in attitude."

"I told you, I didn't do anything to him!" Matt snapped, his blue eyes flashing with anger. "There are no excuses for the way that he has been treating me!"

Izzy sighed and put a gentle arm around his blond friend's shoulders. He could feel Matt trembling next to him, and that was not a good sign. The blond seemed to be on the verge of losing control over his emotions, and Izzy had no idea what to do about it.

_Matt's very secretive when it comes to showing his feelings. If I don't find a way to calm him down soon, then he's never going to forgive Tai for making him feel so vulnerable._

"Matt," Joe said quietly. "Tai's behaviour might not have anything to do with you. Maybe he's just under a lot of stress right now. I'm not saying that I agree with what he's been doing, but people do stupid things when they don't know how to deal with their feelings."

"Sound familiar?" Izzy asked, giving his blond friend a small smile.

Matt blushed and quickly stared down at his hands, looking embarrassed.

Joe got up from the chair that he had been sitting in and came over to stand in front of Matt. The two stared at each other for a moment, and Joe gave the blond a sympathetic smile. "It sounds like Tai's upset about something, and he has been taking his frustrations out on you without even realizing it. I'm sure that Tai would feel very bad about the way that he has been treating you, if he knew the kind of effect his actions were having on your friendship. Tai would never do anything to hurt you intentionally, Matt. I'm sure that he would feel horrible if he knew that he was making you so upset."

Izzy stared at Joe in surprise and found himself nodding in agreement. What the other boy had said made sense. He was just shocked that he had not thought of it first.

_Maybe Joe's right. If he is, then that means that the rest of us have been worrying over nothing._

"That doesn't make any sense!" Matt shouted, interrupting his thoughts. "Tai would tell me if there was something bothering him! We never keep secrets from each other!"

Joe sat down on Matt's other side and placed a hand on the blond's shoulder. "Maybe he isn't ready to tell you yet."

"No," Matt whispered, slowly shaking his head. "I know that whatever is bugging him has something to do with me. I can feel it."

"I'm sorry, Matt, but I just can't believe that Tai would ever be that cruel," Joe said softly.

The reason Joe had looked so shocked earlier was because Matt had mentioned to the other boy that he was planning on not confronting Tai about what had happened earlier that morning.

Obviously Joe did not think that that was a very good idea, and Izzy had to agree. Unfortunately it did not look as if Joe was having any more success in changing Matt's mind than he had had.

"I know you're trying to make me feel better, but it's not going to work," Matt said quietly. "And if you think that I'm going to change my mind about confronting Tai, forget it!"

"Then what are you going to do?" Joe asked.

"I'm not going to avoid him, if that's what you're worried about," Matt replied, his eyes growing hard. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to go out of my way to be friendly either."

"I don't understand," Izzy said, feeling confused. "Don't you want to know what's going on with Tai?"

"Of course I do," Matt said, looking annoyed.

"But-"

"There are other ways of finding out without actually asking him. I doubt he would tell me even if I did confront him, but you know what they say. The truth always comes out, and I intend to have a front row seat when it does."

"What about Mimi and the others?" Joe asked, staring hard at Matt's face.

Matt's deep blue eyes filled with sudden sadness, and he stared quietly at the floor.

Izzy's heart filled with concern for his friend.

_He looks so lost. I wish there was something that we could do to help him, but I'm afraid that would only end up making things worse._

Mimi and the others had tried to interfere, and that had ended in disaster. He was not about to make the same mistake.

"Matt?" Joe asked, placing a hand on the blond's shoulder.

Matt smiled sadly at him and shrugged. "Only time will tell."

_Tai Kamiya_

"Kari, what am I going to do?" he asked quietly, leaning back against his pillows with a sigh.

Kari smiled sadly and shook her head. "I don't know, Tai. I wish I could give you an easy answer, but I can't."

"I was afraid you were going to say that!" he mumbled.

She studied his face for a moment and placed a hand on his arm. "Tai? Can I ask you something?"

He hesitated and finally nodded.

"Obviously you've felt this way about Sora for quite a while now, and I think it's pretty safe to say that you have been doing your best to keep your feelings hidden from her. Why?"

"Matt," he whispered, avoiding his sister's eyes. "I could never hurt him like that."

"You really care about Matt, don't you?" Kari asked, giving him a gentle smile. "That's why you haven't told him about your feelings for Sora."

"More than I could ever put into words," he said softly. "I know it doesn't always seem like it, but he's an amazing best friend. Everything is different when we're alone. He doesn't act at all like he does when he's around strangers."

"I know what you mean," Kari replied. "He always seems much more relaxed and friendly when he's with you. You have such an amazing affect on him, Tai. I've noticed that he smiles a lot more often when he's around you."

"I'm glad," he murmured, smiling softly.

Kari smiled back at him and put a hand on his arm. "Matt has definitely become a better person since he started hanging around all of us Digidestined, and he's not afraid to trust us. That's why he acts so different around us, but you seem to make him that much more adventurous when it comes to showing his feelings."

He put his face in his hands and sighed. "Kari, I'm such a jerk."

"No, you're not," she said softly. "You're human. It's only natural that Matt's and Sora's relationship would have this kind of an effect on you. They are two of the most important people in the world to you. You love them both, and unfortunately you can't express your feelings for Sora because that could potentially ruin your friendship with Matt. It could also make things awkward with Sora. It must be killing you to have to keep all those feelings hidden inside."

"It doesn't matter," he mumbled. "Sora will never see me as anything other than a friend, and there's no way I can face rejection from her. This way I can still dream. You're right. If she knew how I felt about her, it would only make things awkward between us."

"What would you do if Sora did have feelings for you that could one day develop into something more than just friendship?" Kari asked, watching him closely.

"I still wouldn't tell her how I feel," he whispered. "Can you imagine how Matt would react to that? No, I'd have to keep my feelings a secret. I'd hurt myself first before I would ever hurt Matt."

"What if Matt and Sora broke up?"

"I would make sure that it was okay with Matt first before telling Sora how I feel," he replied.

"And you say you're a jerk!" Kari murmured, smiling slightly. "Listen, Tai. I think you should talk to Matt about all of this."

His mouth fell open, and he stared at her in shock. "Kari, have you gone completely crazy?"

_She must be joking! Telling Matt is the best way to ruin our friendship! I thought she was trying to help me!_

His sister raised her eyebrows and gave him a long look. "Tai, I know you think that Matt will freak out on you if he finds out about your feelings for Sora, but I really don't think that he will. I'm sure he'll be shocked, but I don't think he'll be angry at you. You can't help how you feel. You might be surprised by his reaction."

"Yeah, you're definitely crazy!" he muttered. "If I tell Matt, then Sora will probably find out, too. I definitely don't want that to happen!"

"Matt would never tell Sora any of your secrets," Kari said reasonably. "Even if Sora did find out, it wouldn't be the end of the world. I'm sure she would be very understanding about the whole thing."

"No way! Have you forgotten about the fact that Sora will start to act really weird around me if she finds out how I feel?"

"I haven't forgotten," Kari said quietly. "That's a possibility, but I think you'll be able to sort things out with her. I'm sure you guys can come to some sort of understanding."

"Okay, now you're just being a little too optimistic!"

Kari swatted his arm and rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Tai. If you continue to push Matt away, then you are going to lose him anyway, no matter what happens with Sora."

_She's right. I hadn't thought of that._

He made a face at her and nodded. "I'll talk to him, but only because I want to know if he's mad at me. I'm not going to mention anything about Sora. I'm just not ready for that conversation yet. I probably never will be."

"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," she replied.

He was not looking forward to meeting up with Matt, but he was not about to lose his best friend either.

_I can't tell Matt about my feelings, at least not until I find out how he feels about me. He's not going to be too happy about the fact that I lied to him. He probably won't even give me a chance to say anything, even if I wanted to!_

"I can't believe you figured out what was wrong with me so easily. You're good, you know that?" he said, shaking his head in amusement.

She laughed and gave him a warm hug. "Hey, Tai?" she murmured. "Why Sora?"

He looked at her and gave her a sad smile. "Do you really need to ask me that?"

_I've never met another girl like her before. How am I suppose to just forget about her when she means so much to me?_

"Sora's going to want to know what's wrong tomorrow," Kari said quietly, getting to her feet.

"I know," he mumbled, letting his eyes fall closed. He was definitely not looking forward to that conversation. Somehow he was going to have to find a way to stop Sora from finding out about why he was really upset.

"Think about what I said, okay?" Kari murmured, looking very serious.

He nodded and let out a sigh. "I will. Thanks."

"I better get back to the kitchen before T.K. starts to get suspicious. I hope everything works out tomorrow."

"Me, too," he murmured, watching his sister leave the room. "Me, too."


	13. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait, and I hope that this chapter is better than the last one!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 13: Friend or Foe?

_Tai Kamiya_

Tai slowly stepped through the front doors of his high school and glanced nervously around the hallway. It was crowded with students, but fortunately Matt was nowhere to be seen.

_That's a relief. I know I have to face him eventually, but hopefully that won't be until later in the day._

He was more than a little anxious to meet up with his best friend, but that was going to have to wait until he had a chance to get his emotions under control. He needed a little time to prepare himself for the fight that was sure to take place between them.

_The same goes for the rest of my friends. I'm not exactly anxious to meet up with them either! Sora, Joe, and Izzy are bound to have tons of questions they want to ask me, and I'm not ready to answer them just yet. Besides, I don't want them hanging around when I meet up with Matt. That will just make things even more awkward._

He had spent a lot of time thinking about what Kari had said to him the day before, and he was still not ready to tell Matt about his feelings for Sora.

_But I'm not ready to give up on our friendship either._

Somehow he was going to have to keep his pain hidden because he had realized something very important. It did not matter that Matt had hurt him. The blond was still his best friend, and nothing was ever going to change that.

_It doesn't matter what he does to me. I'll always care about him._

He headed down the hallway towards his locker and let out a gasp when he suddenly spotted Matt. He tried to hide behind a group of students, who stood next to a water fountain, but unfortunately Matt had already seen him. The blond was sitting on one of the staircases that led to the second floor. He had a pen in one hand and a pad of paper in the other hand. It looked like he was writing a song.

Tai let out a sigh of defeat. Although Matt had not looked directly at him, he had seen his friend's blue gaze shift in his direction. It was too much to hope that Matt had failed to notice him.

_Why do I have a horrible feeling that my day's just going to get worse?_

It looked like he was going to have to face Matt sooner than he had wanted to.

He stepped out of the crowd, feeling nervous, and slowly approached his best friend with an air of caution.

"Hey, Matt," he mumbled, coming to a stop in front of the blond.

"Hey," Matt replied, without looking at him.

Tai's mouth fell open, and he stared at his best friend in shock. This was not the reaction that he had been expecting.

He hesitated and finally sat down next to the blond. His heart was pounding like crazy, and he was starting to feel very uneasy.

_Why isn't he freaking out on me?_

"Are you writing a song?" he asked, leaning over his friend's shoulder to look.

Matt nodded, and Tai frowned. His friend still would not look at him. The blond's face was very pale, and Matt's normally sparkling blue gaze seemed lifeless.

_It's because of me. I don't care what Kari says. I am a jerk!_

"Where are the others?" he asked, in an effort to make conversation.

Matt shrugged and turned to stare at the students who were walking past them in the hallway.

_Okay, so he's definitely not in the mood for a conversation, but he's not flipping out on me either. What's going on here? What am I going to do? How am I suppose to get back on his good side again?_

"Um...hey, Matt? Did you want to come over to my apartment this afternoon?" he asked, without thinking.

Matt slowly turned to look at him, and he mentally kicked himself.

_Why did I just ask him that? If he comes over to my apartment, everything will be ruined. The more time I spend alone with him, the more chances we have of ruining what's left of our friendship. Besides, asking him over to my apartment now defeats the purpose of me hiding from him yesterday!_

Still, he could not help feeling bad about refusing to go to Matt's apartment earlier, and he wanted to make it up to his friend.

There was a sudden flash of emotion in Matt's deep blue eyes, but it disappeared so fast that Tai was left wondering if he had really seen it after all.

"Yes," Matt said quietly, staring at his feet.

Tai felt his heart stop. "Excuse me?" he blurted out, his eyes growing wide with astonishment.

_He did not just agree to come to my apartment, did he? This is crazy! He's suppose to hate me!_

Something was definitely not right between them, and it was making him feel uneasy.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

The blond raised an eyebrow, and Tai blushed at his own stupidity.

"Of course," Matt replied, looking indifferent. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Tai glanced suspiciously at his best friend, and Matt stared calmly back at him.

_I wonder what he's thinking about. It's so hard to tell sometimes._

As usual, Matt's blue gaze was completely void of expression.

_What kind of a game is he playing?_

Tai frowned and stared at his shoes.

_Matt's acting really weird today. Is he mad at me, or not?_

"Um...okay," he said slowly, reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's arm. "I'll meet you at my locker after school, alright?"

Matt flinched at his touch and quickly pulled away from him. "I guess," the blond mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

He felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart, and he quickly pulled his hand away from his best friend.

_Matt has never reacted like that to me before. Why would he start now?_

He and his best friend had fought a lot when they were younger, but even then the blond had never treated him as if he had the plague.

_And that was before we were friends!_

Matt must have sensed what he was thinking because the blond suddenly leaned against his shoulder, and he felt the warmth of his friend's skin soaking through his shirt.

Their eyes met, and Matt's deep blue gaze filled with a sudden spark of emotion.

"Tai..." the blond said softly, placing a trembling hand on his arm. He looked like he wanted to say more, but a sudden voice interrupted them.

"Tai! Matt!"

Tai jerked his head up, and his heart skipped a beat. Sora was heading straight towards them.

_Sora Takenouchi_

Sora hurried down the hallway, glancing anxiously around for Matt. She had tried calling him yesterday, but her boyfriend had refused to pick up the phone.

_Is he avoiding me or something?_

She frowned and let out a sigh.

_Tomo must have told him about Mimi._

She had wanted to go with Mimi to Tai's house yesterday, but unfortunately she had had tennis practice that afternoon. She had tried calling Mimi yesterday, as well, to find out what had happened, but even Mimi had not bothered to pick up her phone.

_What's going on? Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? Is Mimi avoiding me, too?_

If someone did not tell her what had happened between Tai and Matt yesterday, she was going to freak out.

_I can't believe that Matt skipped class yesterday. Was he at Tai's apartment all that time? He couldn't have been!_

There was no way that Matt would want to hang out with Tai after what Tai had done to him.

_Did Mimi make it to Tai's apartment before Matt? What happened there yesterday? I don't understand. Why would Mimi be avoiding me? She knows that I want to help Tai, too._

She quickly turned the corner, feeling extremely hurt, and she let out a gasp at the image in front of her. She stumbled to a halt and clapped a hand over her mouth in shock. Matt and Tai were sitting at the bottom of a staircase with their heads bent close together. They were talking quietly to each other, but unfortunately she was still too far away from them to be able to hear what they were saying.

_They look so serious. Well, at least they're not fighting. I guess that's a good sign._

Both boys were sitting close together, and they made quite a spectacular sight. Every single girl that walked by took notice of the two boys and glanced in their direction. Since Matt was so fair and Tai was so dark, they complemented one another perfectly. The two of them were complete opposites, not only in the way that they looked, but in the way that they acted, as well. For some reason they seemed to fit together, despite the fact that they were so different.

_It's like they were meant to be best friends._

Both boys were so absorbed in their conversation that neither one of them even noticed the looks that the female population of the school were giving them.

Matt suddenly jerked away from Tai, and the former Digidestined leader's face filled with a look that could only be described as pure hurt.

_Oh no. I better get over there before they start to fight and end up causing as huge scene._

"Tai! Matt!" she called out, waving a hand to get their attention.

Both boys jerked up in surprise, and Tai's face turned bright red. "Hey, Sora," he mumbled, pulling away from Matt and staring at his feet.

She glanced at her boyfriend, who refused to look at her, and frowned.

_I've got to find some way to distract him, at least until the bell rings. That way they won't have a chance to start screaming at each other._

"Hey, Matt," she said softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Are we still going to the movies tonight?"

_I can't believe I almost forgot about our date!_

There had been so much going on lately that it had completely slipped her mind. At least it gave her something to keep Matt's attention on her instead of Tai.

_If they think that I'm going to stand by and let them ruin their friendship, they can forget it!_

"Actually, I don't really feel like going tonight," Matt mumbled, avoiding her eyes. "Maybe some other time."

Sora's mouth fell open, and she stared at her boyfriend in shock. Matt was trying to get out of going on a date with her! There was only one explanation. Matt knew that she had failed to tell him about Tai.

_How did he find out about the fact that I knew about Tai in the first place? He must have guessed._

She had definitely hurt him, and now he did not want to be anywhere near her. She had expected him to be angry with her, but she had not expected this.

Even Tai was staring at Matt in shock.

"Matt," Tai said slowly, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Matt suddenly stood up and started to back away from them. "I have to go," the blond mumbled, avoiding their eyes.

Sora opened her mouth to say something, but Matt quickly hurried down the corridor away from them and disappeared from sight.

Sora bit her lip and felt her eyes fill with sudden tears.

"Sora?"

She felt Tai's warm hand on her shoulder and slowly turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his deep brown eyes filling with concern.

She wrapped an arm around his waist and hid her face against his shoulder. "No," she whispered softly, her voice trembling.

Tai gave her a warm hug, and she rubbed the tears from her eyes. It looked like Tai was not the only person that Matt was mad at.


	14. What Might Have Been

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: I actually started to cry halfway through this chapter. Seriously, I'm not kidding. It's a good thing that I'm a firm believer in happy endings. Oops, was that a hint?

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 14: What Might Have Been

_Sora Takenouchi_

Sora slowly pulled away from Tai and gazed deeply into her friend's eyes. "Tai," she said softly. "I need to talk to you."

Tai's face turned pale, and he glanced anxiously down the hallway, as if searching for an escape route. "Um...maybe later. I...um...better go talk to Tomo. I'm sure he wants to discuss our-"

Sora grabbed his hand, and Tai immediately fell silent, his whole face turning pink.

"Come on," she said quietly, pulling him into an empty classroom.

"Sora, we're going to be late for class," Tai mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

The former Digidestined leader pulled his hand out of her grip, and she frowned as he started to back away from her.

"Class can wait. What I have to say is definitely more important."

"Really? I don't know, Sora. Class is pretty-"

"Why did you lie to Matt?" she interrupted.

Tai slowly sat down on a desk and sighed. "That's the third time that somebody has asked me that question. Why don't you guys just get together and ask at the same time? That way I'll only have to answer it once!"

"Are you mad at Matt?" she asked, ignoring his words.

"Yes and no," Tai replied, staring at the floor.

"Do you hate him?" she whispered.

Tai shook his head and smiled softly. "No way. Matt's my best friend. I could never hate him."

"Then why are you acting so horrible towards him?" she asked, frowning in confusion.

"He hurt me," Tai whispered, his eyes filling with sudden sadness. "I figure it's better to avoid him than to say something I might regret. That's why I lied to him. I can't have him getting to... close."

"Close to what?" she murmured, moving towards him and placing a hand on his arm.

"The truth," he whispered, his brown eyes sparkling with emotion. "If he does, he'll never forgive me."

"What could Matt have possibly done to hurt you?" she asked, frowning slightly.

She sat down next to him on the desk and wrapped her arm around his waist in a comforting gesture.

"He didn't hurt me intentionally," Tai said softly.

He turned towards her, and she let out a startled gasp as his hand came to rest against her cheek. "Listen, Sora," he said seriously, staring directly into her eyes. "I don't want you to think that Matt's a bad person or anything. I know he never meant to hurt me. That's what makes this so hard. I really have no one to blame but myself for what has happened."

Sora placed her hand against her friend's cheek, and she smiled at him. "You're not making any sense, you know that?"

He shrugged and gave her a weak smile. "I just don't want you to change your opinion about Matt, that's all."

"I won't," she said softly. "I know he's a good person, but so are you."

"No, I'm not," he mumbled, his eyes burning with emotion. "I'm not like Matt. He never would have acted like such a jerk if our roles had been reversed."

"You're wrong," she said quietly, gazing into his eyes. "You're not a jerk. It's obvious that you've been hurt pretty badly, whether it was intentional or not. I just hope that you and Matt can work things out."

"That might not be possible," Tai murmured, his eyes flashing with sudden pain and sadness.

The look on Tai's face made her eyes sting with sudden tears, and she hugged him tightly.

There had been a time in her life when she had truly believed that she would end up dating the former Digidestined leader. It was as if a part of her had known all along that they were meant to be together. She could still remember the day that she had first met him. Soccer was what had brought them together, and she had been attracted to him right from the start. He was handsome, talented, friendly, confident, courageous, and he never gave up when things got tough. There were so many things about him that she loved, but the best thing about him was the fact that he had a good heart. After their adventures in the Digital World, she had waited four long years for him to ask her out. That had never happened, and she had had no choice but to move on.

That had been one of the hardest things that she had ever had to do. After all, there had been times when she had thought that he really cared about her. After Davis and the others had joined the group, she had hoped that Tai would remember all of the things that they had been through together four years ago. He had saved her life several times, but she remembered the incident with Datamon most of all.

_He came back to save me, even though he was afraid to. I know what I felt that day, and it was definitely something more than friendship. So why didn't he ever say anything?_

After Davis and the others had started going to the Digital World, she had given the former Digidestined leader another chance to admit his feelings for her. Once more Tai had let the opportunity pass him by, and she had been forced to admit to herself that maybe he had never really had feelings for her after all.

That had been a bitter lesson, and she had suffered a lot of heartache and self-doubt.

_I just don't understand. How could I have been so wrong about Tai?_

She had been the Digidestined who had received The Crest of Love, and for the first time in her life, it had truly failed her.

It had taken her a while to convince herself that a relationship with Tai was utterly impossible, but finally her heart had settled on Matt. She loved the blond musician very much, but every so often she could not stop herself from thinking about what might have been...

"Tai?" she whispered, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. "Promise me that you'll find a way to work things out with Matt."

"I promise," Tai whispered softly into her hair. "You know that I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask."

She managed a sad smile and nodded. "I know, Tai. Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"Sora, listen," Tai said softly. "There's something I have to tell you. Matt's coming over to my apartment this afternoon."

Sora jerked her head up in surprise, and she stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"Are you serious?" she gasped. "But-"

"I know," Tai interrupted, giving her a weak smile. "He's suppose to be angry at me! I think this is his way of testing me. You know what Matt's like. He'll never come right out and ask me what's wrong. He'd rather jump off a cliff than admit he's upset about something. I love my best friend, but sometimes he drives me up the wall! He always has to do everything the hard way. Trust me, Sora. The only reason he's coming over to my apartment is so that he can find out what's wrong with me without having to actually ask me!"

"Yeah, you're probably right," she said, nodding her head in agreement. "That definitely sounds like something Matt would do."

"Um...Sora?"

"Yes?" she asked softly, lifting her head and gazing into his eyes.

"I'm really sorry," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "It's my fault that Matt doesn't want to go to the movies with you tonight."

She smiled sadly and rested her head against his chest. "No, it's not. I was the one who decided not to tell him about your game in Shibuya. That has to be the reason why he's mad at me. I'm pretty sure he knows about the fact that I was keeping it a secret from him. I'm not exactly sure how he found out, but he definitely knows. I can tell. I bet he feels like he can't trust me anymore, and I don't blame him one bit. Maybe he's right. How could I have been so horrible to him?"

"Why?" Tai whispered. "Why didn't you tell him? You could have saved yourself a lot of grief."

"I didn't want Matt to be mad at you," she said softly, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. "I know you, Tai, and I know that you would never do anything to hurt Matt. You and Matt are best friends, and all I wanted to do was help you guys keep your friendship intact."

"Thank you," Tai murmured, his voice trembling with emotion.

He hugged her tightly, and she could feel the warmth of his skin surrounding her body. It made her feel a little dizzy, and she wrapped an arm around his neck to steady herself.

"Are you okay?" Tai asked, his eyes growing dark with concern.

She blinked and managed a shaky smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_What is wrong with me today? Why do I feel so weird all of a sudden?_

"You know what, Sora? I completely forgot about the fact that we have the same coach," Tai mumbled, looking a little embarrassed.

She let out a laugh and shook her head in amusement. "So that's what happened! I have to admit, I was a little bit confused about that! Um...Tai? Did Matt ask if he could come over to your apartment, or were you the one who asked him?"

"I asked him," Tai replied, smiling slightly. "I guess you could say that I'm keeping my promise. This might be the only chance I have to work things out with him. Besides, I feel really guilty about not going to his apartment yesterday, and this is my way of making it up to him."

"Good."

She hesitated and bit her lip.

_I bet Tai knows where Mimi is._

"You haven't seen Mimi, have you?" she asked, avoiding his eyes.

Tai gave her a very suspicious look. "Why?"

"No reason," she mumbled, her face turning pink.

"Yeah right. The answer to your question is no. The last time I saw her was yesterday evening."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Tai cut her off.

"Yes, she was at my apartment yesterday. Matt wasn't. She tried to get me to tell her what was wrong, but I didn't say much. She doesn't know anymore than you do so, if I were you, I wouldn't waste my time asking her about it."

She let out a sigh and shivered as his cheek suddenly brushed against the side of her face. "Will you ever tell me what's wrong?"

Tai gently pulled away from her and slowly stood up. "I guess that depends on Matt," he said softly. "Right now all I want is to see him happy, and I want you to be happy, too. Sometimes that means sacrificing a little happiness of my own."

She gazed at him in silence and frowned.

_What exactly is that suppose to mean?_

"I better get to class," Tai mumbled, turning towards the door.

She quickly stood up and put a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving the room. "Thank you for not avoiding me," she whispered, kissing him gently on the cheek.

Tai suddenly pulled away from her, and his face turned pink. "Don't," he said softly.

"What?" she asked, feeling confused. She had kissed Tai's cheek tons of times, and he had never once pulled away from her like that before.

"Nothing," he said quietly, avoiding her eyes. "Just...never mind."

He quickly left the room, and she sat down hard on one of the desks. Being around Tai had made her heart feel like it was about to burst out of her chest. That was something that she had not felt in quite a while.

_I thought that I had put all of my feelings for Tai behind me a long time ago, but what if I'm wrong? What if I never stopped caring about him after all..._

She covered her face with her hands and let out a soft moan.

_I can't deal with this right now, especially not with Matt avoiding me and Mimi acting like I don't even exist. What am I going to do?_

The first thing she needed to do was talk to Mimi.

_I need to find out why she's avoiding me._

The second thing she needed to do was forget about Tai.

_Matt's the only guy I should be thinking about, and I would never dream of doing anything to hurt him. I care about him. I really do!_

"I do," she whispered softly, her voice filling with sorrow. "I'm just not sure if that's going to be enough..."


	15. Another Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: This will be my last update until the new year because I'm so busy, but I'll get back to writing as soon as I can. Thanks! Oh, and please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 15: Another Twist of Fate

_Mimi Tachikawa_

Mimi quickly hurried down the hallway, glancing anxiously over her shoulder.

_If Sora catches up with me, she's going to know right away that I'm hiding something. What am I going to do? I can't tell her about Tai. If he finds out that I was eavesdropping on him and Kari, he'll never speak to me again!_

She had left Tai's house immediately after he had ended up confessing his love for Sora. After all, she had not wanted Kari to suddenly open the door and see her standing there.

_What am I going to do? Sora's my best friend. She deserves to know about the fact that Tai's in love with her._

Unfortunately Tai was her friend, as well, and he had every right to keep his feelings a secret.

_It doesn't matter what I do. Either way I'm going to end up hurting someone, and I've already hurt Matt! How did life get to be so complicated?_

She could not betray Tai by telling Sora his secret, but she could not bring herself to hurt Sora either.

_I'm starting to think that true love is a lot more trouble than it's worth!_

She quickly turned a corner, heading towards her locker, and she promptly ran into Matt. The blond managed to grab onto her arm, and she quickly leaned against a row of lockers to stop herself from falling flat on her face.

"Matt," she whispered, staring up at him with wide frightened eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat as she stared into his clear blue eyes, and it took all of her self-control not to blurt out the fact that Tai had fallen in love with Sora.

Matt stared silently back at her, and she could tell from the icy look in his eyes that he was not about to forgive her for keeping secrets from him anytime soon.

_Matt Ishida_

Matt gazed into Mimi's eyes for a moment, and he felt a sudden stab of pain in his heart.

_I only just managed to get away from Tai and Sora less than a minute ago! The last thing I need right now is a conversation with Mimi!_

"Hi, Matt," she said softly, giving him a hesitant smile.

"Excuse me, but I have to get to class," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes.

He was about to start off down the hallway again, but Mimi suddenly flung her arms around him and promptly burst into tears. Several students stared at him and Mimi as they walked by, and Matt felt his face turn pink with embarrassment.

"Mimi, will you quit it?" he whispered, trying his best not to be overheard. "Everybody's watching us!"

"I don't care!" Mimi wailed, hiding her face against his chest. "I'm so sorry, Matt. I never meant to hurt you. You have to believe me!"

Matt shook his head and let out a sigh.

_Mimi might be drop-dead gorgeous, but that doesn't change the fact that she's totally out of her mind!_

"Come on," he muttered, taking her hand and pulling her into an empty science room. He did not really feel like talking to her, but it was the only way to stop her from embarrassing him in front of the whole school.

"Matt, you have to believe me," she whispered softly in his ear. "I never wanted to make you feel as if you can't trust me. You're my friend, and I care about you. The only reason I kept Tai's behaviour a secret from you is because I didn't want you to be angry at him!"

He let out a deep sigh and gently wrapped his arms around her in a warm hug. Mimi was one of his best friends, but that did not stop him from feeling a little bit awkward. After all, Sora was his girlfriend, and she was the only girl that he had hugged ever since the day that they had started dating.

_Well, I guess that's not entirely true. Mimi did hug me yesterday, as well._

He knew that Sora would not mind because Mimi was her best friend, but that did not stop him from feeling a little bit guilty.

_It's not like I'm hugging Jun or anything, so why do I feel like I've done something wrong?_

"Matt," Mimi whispered, looking up and gazing into his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"No," he mumbled, avoiding her eyes. "I should really get-"

Mimi suddenly placed her warm fingers against the side of his face, and he found himself at a loss for words. His heart was pounding a little faster than usual, and he was finding it difficult to concentrate on what she was saying.

"Matt, listen to me," she said quietly, leaning forward and resting her forehead against his. "Tai's your best friend, and he cares about you a lot. You're one of the most important people in the world to him. Why else would he have gone to so much trouble to be friends with you? I know he would never do anything to hurt you. In fact, that's the problem."

Matt gazed deeply into her tear filled eyes and frowned. The only reason he was going to Tai's apartment that afternoon was because he wanted to figure out what was wrong with his best friend. Somehow he was going to have to get Tai to tell him what was wrong without revealing the fact that he was extremely upset about what was going on. He did not want Tai to take advantage of his emotions, and he was not about to let his best friend have a glimpse of what was left of his soul. His heart had been shattered into a million pieces, and it was going to take some time to pick up all the shards and glue them back together again.

He had almost revealed his feelings to Tai earlier that morning, and he was not about to make the same mistake again. That was why he had cancelled his date with Sora. She had hurt him deeply, and he was not yet ready to face her again. She had kept a very important secret from him, and it was going to be a long time before he could really trust her again. He could not deny the fact that Mimi had lied to him, as well, but Sora was his girlfriend, and that made her actions seem much more serious.

It also had something to do with the fact that Mimi had been given The Crest of Sincerity. When she had said that she was sorry, he knew that she had meant it, and that was why he was finding it difficult to stay mad at her.

His best friend was a different story. He did not even want to think about what Tai had done to him.

_That doesn't change the fact that I still want to know why he lied to me. I have to know. Our friendship depends on it._

Mimi's words suddenly came back to him, and his eyes widened in shock.

"Mimi!" he gasped, pulling back and staring directly into her eyes. "Do you know what's wrong with Tai?"

Mimi leaned against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes, I do," she said softly.

"Tell me," he whispered into her rosy coloured hair. His head was spinning so fast that he could barely think straight, and he felt as if his heart was going to explode.

_How did she find out? Did Tai tell her?_

"Please, Mimi. I have to know," he said quietly.

_I'm not looking forward to going to Tai's apartment this afternoon, and now I might not have to!_

Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his cheek. "I can't tell you. I've hurt too many people already, and it wouldn't be fair to Tai if I gave away his secrets."

"How did you find out?" he asked, feeling confused.

"Um...it was sort of an accident," she mumbled, looking a little guilty. "Listen, Matt. It doesn't matter how I found out. That's not the point. Tai's counting on me to keep his secret. I can't betray him. You would do the same thing if you were in my place."

"But-"

Mimi hugged him tightly and placed a hand against his chest. "Matt," she whispered softly. "Look inside your heart. I think, deep down, you already know the answer to your own question. You know Tai better than anyone, and you know how to read his emotions. If you think about what has been happening long enough, I know you'll be able to figure out what's really going on with your best friend. In fact, I think that's what Tai's waiting for. He wants you to understand what he's going through, but he's afraid to tell you because he thinks that you'll end up hating him for being unable to control his feelings."

"Okay, I'm definitely confused," he muttered, giving her a suspicious look. "What did you mean before when you said that you had hurt several other people already? Who else have you hurt, besides me?"

"No one, yet," Mimi said with a sigh. "Unfortunately I think I'm going to end up hurting Sora, and that's definitely something I don't want to end up doing."

He rested his chin against the top of her head and frowned. "What does Sora have to do with any of this?"

Mimi smiled softly and rested her head against his shoulder. "More than you know," she whispered, her voice trembling.

Matt sighed and gently ran his fingers through her light pink hair.

_Obviously Mimi's not going to tell me what's going on with Tai. It looks like I'm going to have to go to his apartment after all. I've never been so confused in my life!_

"Matt, I really am sorry," Mimi whispered, placing a hand against the back of his head and gazing into his eyes.

He smiled softly at her and pulled her into a hug. "I know you are, and I accept your apology."

"Really?" she asked, looking surprised.

He let out a laugh and gently kissed the top of her head. "Yes. Don't look so shocked. I am capable of forgiving people, despite what you and the others might think!"

She gave him a weak smile and nodded. "You're right, of course. I just didn't think that it was going to be this easy to get you to understand why I kept Tai's behaviour a secret from you!"

"Mimi," he said softly, gazing directly into her eyes. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," she whispered.

"Will you please be honest with me from now on? I know there'll be times when you won't be able to tell me things because you're trying to protect someone else, but please let me know that that is the reason why you're keeping secrets from me. That's what you did just now with Tai, and I'm glad. It means a lot to me bacause I know that you care about me, even if it doesn't look like it at the time."

"I promise," she whispered, hugging him tightly.

The smell of her perfume tickled his nose, and he could feel her heart beating against his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms, and it made him smile. It was like they were two pieces of a puzzle that were meant to fit side by side.

Mimi stared into his eyes for a moment, and her face suddenly turned white.

"No," she whispered, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"What's wrong?" he asked, feeling suddenly concerned.

"No!" Mimi gasped, her eyes filling with horror. "This can't be happening!"

"Mimi, are you okay?"

He tried to take her hand, but she quickly scrambled out of his arms and backed away from him.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," she whispered, her eyes filling with sudden tears.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, moving towards her.

She let out a sob and covered her face with her hands. "I should have been more careful! I should have done something to stop this! Oh, Sora. I'm so sorry!"

Matt stared at her, feeling very uneasy, and she gazed back at him with pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I know why Tai did what he did," she whispered. "I know how he feels bacause I feel the exact same way. I'm sorry, Matt, but I have to go!"

"Hey, wait!" he shouted.

He reached out to put a hand on her arm, but she quickly pulled away from him and disappeared through the door.

_Are all of my friends completely nuts?_

He slowly sat down on one of the tables and frowned. He had always gotten the impression that Mimi was more beauty than brains, but he was definitely changing his mind about her.

She had said that he really did know what was wrong with Tai.

_Maybe she's right. It looks like I have a lot of thinking to do..._

Hopefully he would be able to understand what was going on with his best friend before they ended up having to face each other again.

He was about to leave the science room when he suddenly remembered one of his thoughts from earlier. He had called Mimi gorgeous without even realizing it. He felt his face heat up and quickly started off down the hallway.

_What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so guilty all of a sudden? It's not like I've done anything wrong. I was merely stating a fact about Mimi. Anyone with eyes can see that she's beautiful. It doesn't mean anything._

Unfortunately his heart was telling him a different story.


	16. Secrets Don't Last Forever

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. You won't see another update till hopefully next week and more often. Please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 16: Secrets Don't Last Forever

_Tai Kamiya_

Tai slowly entered the lunch room, and he glanced nervously at the table that he and his friends usually sat at. It was located in the centre of the room, and so far Yolei and Izzy were the only two who had bothered to show up yet.

He let out a sigh of relief and managed a weak smile. He really did want to fix things with Matt, but he was hoping that he would not have to face his best friend again until later that day when they were alone in his apartment.

_At least that way there'll be no one around to watch me screw everything up!_

He also did not want to run into Sora again.

_I can't believe that she doesn't realize how I feel about her! It's so obvious! Well, at least I think it is. What is wrong with everyone, including Matt? I thought they were suppose to know me inside and out!_

His conversation with Sora had almost ended in disaster. When she had kissed his cheek, it had taken all of his self-control not to kiss her back. He had been so close to telling her that he was in love with her, but his loyalty to Matt had stopped him from making a huge mistake. Unfortunately he did not know how much longer he could keep his feelings hidden until they ending up exploding out of him.

_There's only one thing left for me to do. I'm just going to have to make sure that Sora and I are never left alone together in the same room. That way I won't end up betraying Matt and ruining our friendship beyond repair._

It was a sad thought, but he did not really have a choice anymore.

_For a moment there, I could have sworn that Sora was trying to tell me something important. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that she was hiding something. She was acting really weird when I saw her earlier. It was almost as if she was trying to tell me that she really does care about me after all..._

"Tai! Over here!" Yolei shouted, waving her hand to get his attention.

He quickly sat down across from her and Izzy, and they both stared at him with interest.

_I'm so stupid. Of course Sora doesn't care about me. She's in love with Matt, and it looks like she always will be._

"Hey, Tai," Izzy said, glancing curiously at him.

Yolei continued to stare at him, and he frowned. "What?"

"Tai-"

Tai held up a hand to stop her and let out a sigh. "I'm not going to tell you why I lied to Matt, so don't bother asking. If you really want to know, ask Mimi or Sora. I'm sure that one of them will be happy to give you some sort of explanation."

Yolei crossed her arms and glared at him. "Is that all you have to say for yourself?"

"It doesn't matter what I say," he murmured. "Things are never going to change, and I'm going to have to accept that."

"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" Yolei shouted. "I know Mimi went to your apartment last night, but that's about all I know. How am I suppose to ask her anything when I haven't even seen her all day? Even Sora hasn't seen her. Do you think she might be avoiding us?"

"Why would she be avoiding us?" he asked, staring at her in surprise.

Yolei shrugged and gave him an impatient look. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking! I thought it might have something to do with you and what went on at your apartment last night."

"No way," he replied, shaking his head. "I didn't tell Mimi anything. She doesn't know anymore than Sora about what's going on."

"Which isn't much!" Yolei shouted. "Sora doesn't have a clue about what has been happening between you and Matt because you won't tell her anything!"

"Exactly!" he shot back. "So what makes you think that I'm going to tell you anything?"

Yolei glared at him and banged her fist on the table. "Sora's really upset, you know. I talked to her earlier today, and she thinks that Mimi's avoiding her!"

"Why would Mimi be avoiding Sora?" he asked, feeling confused.

"I have know idea. I thought you had something to do with that, too!" Yolei replied.

"No way. I have no idea what's going on between those two," he replied. "You'll have to ask Mimi about that."

Izzy suddenly put a hand on his arm, and he turned to look at his friend in surprise.

"Tai, I just have one question," Izzy said, gazing into his eyes. "You do still care about Matt, right?"

"Yes," he said simply, and Izzy nodded.

"Good," the computer expert murmured. "That's all I needed to know."

Tai stared at Izzy in surprise and frowned.

_What's going on with him? Does he know something about Matt that I don't know? According to Mimi, Izzy has been spending a lot more time with Matt than usual._

"Mimi!" Yolei suddenly gasped, looking over his shoulder.

Tai turned in his seat and spotted Mimi walking towards them. Her face was very pale, but she managed to give them all a weak smile.

"Mimi, where have you been all this time?" Yolei asked, motioning for the older female Digidestined to take the empty seat across from her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"Sorry," Mimi mumbled, wrapping her arms around herself and avoiding Yolei's eyes.

Tai stared at his female friend in surprise and frowned. Mimi's eyes were red, and she looked like she had been crying earlier.

"You were suppose to tell me all about what had happened at Tai's apartment yesterday!" Yolei complained.

Tai gave the younger Digidestined an evil look, and Yolei made a face at him.

Mimi stared at her feet and did not reply. She looked like she was lost in thought, and Tai was pretty sure that she had not even heard a single word of what Yolei had said.

"I saw Sora earlier today, and she's really upset," Yolei continued, staring hard at Mimi's face. "She thinks that you've been avoiding her."

"I'm not surprised," Mimi said softly, her amber eyes filling with sudden sadness.

"Have you been avoiding her?" Yolei asked.

Tai glared at Yolei, and he put a hand on Mimi's arm to get her attention. "Mimi, are you okay?" he asked, giving her a concerned look.

Mimi glanced nervously at the lunch room door and bit her lip. "Where are Matt and Sora?"

"We have no idea," Izzy replied. "I haven't seen either one of them all day. They could be anywhere."

"Anywhere but here!" Yolei snorted. "You'd think that they could take a few minutes out of their busy schedules to come join us for lunch!"

Mimi let out a sigh of relief, and Tai jumped as the rosy haired Digidestined turned to look at him.

"Tai," she whispered, gazing tearfully into his eyes. "I need to talk to you."

He stared at her for a moment, and his heart filled with sudden fear.

_Why is Mimi so upset? Has something happened to Matt and Sora? Has she finally figured out what's wrong with me?_

"Please?" Mimi whispered.

"Alright," he said softly. "Let's go outside."

He got out of his seat and quickly wrapped his arm aorund her. They were about to leave when Yolei's voice stopped them.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" the lavender haired Digidestined shouted.

He glanced at Mimi, and she gave him an anxious look.

"We're going to go see if we can find Matt and Sora," he lied, avoiding Yolei's eyes. "We'll be back in a few minutes."

Yolei looked ready to say something else, but he quickly pulled Mimi out of the lunch room and let out a groan.

"Is it just me, or am I developing a bad habit of lying to people?" he muttered, taking Mimi's hand and leading her outside.

Mimi remained silent, and he pulled her over to a picnic table that was sitting next to the soccer field. Luckily Tomo and the rest of his teammates were nowhere in sight.

Mimi quickly sat down on top of the table and pulled her legs up onto the bench.

Tai stood in front of her with his arms crossed, and he gazed nervously into her eyes.

"Now, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling uneasy.

Mimi slowly looked up at him, and her eyes filled with sudden tears.

"Tai, I know why you lied to Matt," she whispered, staring directly into his eyes. "You're in love with Sora, and you know what? I know exactly how you feel because the exact same thing is happening to me."


	17. Broken Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: I finally got back to this story! Please read and review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 17: Broken Hearts

_Tai Kamiya_

Tai's mouth fell open, and he stared at Mimi in shock. He tried to say something, but he found himself unable to utter a sound and chose to remain silent instead.

_How did she find out, and what about Matt? Does he know, too?_

His heart filled with sudden fear, and he glanced nervously towards the school.

_What am I going to do? I have to find a way to stop Mimi from telling Sora, if she hasn't already. After all, they are best friends._

Mimi managed to smile at the look of horror on his face and slowly shook her head.

"Don't worry, Tai," she whispered. "I haven't told anyone about your feelings for Sora, not even Sora herself."

His heart rate began to slow down, and he let out a small sigh of relief. He was glad that Mimi had kept his secret, but that did not stop him from feeling a little bit uneasy.

_Why would she hide something like this from Sora? They're best friends! It doesn't make any sense!_

"How did you find out?" he asked quietly, avoiding her eyes.

Mimi ran her fingers through her rosy coloured hair and bit her lip. "I overheard you telling Kari when I was at your apartment yesterday," she mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"You were eavesdropping on us?" he said in disbelief.

Mimi's cheeks turned pink, and she nodded. "Um...yeah...I guess you could say that."

Tai glared at her and crossed his arms. "First Kari, and now you! Remind me to keep my secrets to myself next time!"

"I'm sorry," Mimi said softly, giving him a weak smile.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, waving off her apology. "Next time I'll search my apartment for any unwanted listeners before I give something away!"

He sat down next to her on the picnic table and turned to face her. "Do Matt and Sora know?" he asked, his voice trembling slightly.

"No," she said softly. "I told you, I never said anything to them, and there's no way that Kari would ever give away any of your secrets. Besides, neither one of us has had much of a chance to talk to Matt and Sora today."

"Why?" he whispered, staring into her eyes. "Why didn't you tell Sora? She's your best friend."

"I could never betray you by giving away your secrets," she said quietly, giving him a warm hug. "What kind of a friend would that make me? Sora and I tell each other everything, but that doesn't give me the right to tell her secrets that aren't mine."

"Thanks," he mumbled, hugging her back.

"Tai, you know how much I want you and Matt to work things out," Mimi said softly. "I would never do anything to jeopardize your friendship with him. This is something that you have to tell him on your own."

"Like that's ever going to happen," he muttered.

Mimi put a hand on his shoulder and smiled sadly at him. "If you don't tell him, it might mean the end of your friendship. What if Matt finds out about your feelings for Sora and he realizes that you were keeping them a secret from him? I can't even imagine how that would make him feel. Trust me, Tai, he could end up finding out about what's really going on without anyone having to tell him. Secrets have a way of coming out no matter how hard you try to hide them. You should know that by now."

Tai studied her face for a moment and frowned. "There's something else, isn't there," he said quietly. "I can tell."

She stared down at her hands, and he wrapped an arm around her. "What is it? You're obviously upset, and I know it isn't really because of my secret."

Mimi slowly looked up at him, and she took a deep breath. "Tai, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Of course," he promptly replied. "You kept my secret. It's only fair that I do the same for you. Does this have something to do with what you had said earlier? You said that you feel the exact same way I feel because the same thing is happening to you. What did you mean by that?"

He stared at her for a moment and frowned in confusion.

_How could Mimi possibly feel the same way that I feel? As far as I know, She isn't even interested in anyone right now. There's no way that she could know what it feels like to have your heart stepped on by your best friend and the love of your life._

Mimi looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out, but she managed to lift her chin, and her eyes filled with sudden tears. "Tai," she whispered, "I think I'm in love with Matt."

For a moment, he just stared at her, convinced that he had heard wrong, and then his eyes widened in shock. "What?" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Mimi's face turned pink, and she quickly lowered her eyes to the ground. "Will you please keep your voice down? Someone might hear us!"

"You're kidding," he sputtered, staring at her in astonishment. "When did this happen?"

Mimi remained silent, and he shook his head in disbelief. "I didn't think you were interested in anyone at the moment. How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" she wailed, covering her face with her hands. "It just did, and there's nothing I can do about it!"

_Mimi's in love with my best friend. What in the Digiworld is going on here?_

Maybe they were all going crazy. That was the only explanation that made sense.

"Mimi..."

Mimi wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to gaze up at the sky. "I think I may have felt this way about Matt for a while now, but I didn't really realize it until now."

"What brought about this revelation?" he asked quietly.

Mimi twisted her hands together and sighed. "I'm not sure. I spoke to him earlier today, and it was like something had just clicked inside my head. Do you understand now why I feel the same way that you feel?"

He stared thoughtfully at her for a moment, and then his mouth fell open in utter shock.

_Sora's dating Matt, and she's Mimi's best friend! Mimi's in love with Matt, but she can't say anything because of Sora! This is exactly like what I'm going through! Matt's my best friend, and he's in love with Sora. That means that I can't reveal my feelings to her!_

This sudden understanding made his heart ache with sadness, and he hugged Mimi tightly. "I'm really sorry," he whispered in her ear. "I know what it's like to be hurt by two people that you love, and it's not something I'd wish on anyone. You're right, Mimi. You do understand what I'm going through, more than I ever thought you would. Your situation is exactly the same as mine."

"What are we going to do?" she asked, her voice trembling.

He made a face and gave her a sad smile. "The only thing we can do. We have to keep quiet. You don't want to hurt them, do you?"

"Of course not!" she replied, her amber eyes filling with sudden emotion. "They deserve to be happy. If that means hurting myself, then so be it. If I told Sora about my feelings for Matt, I know it would hurt her, and I just can't bring myself to do that. Unfortunately I might end up hurting her anyway, if she finds out about my feelings without me telling her."

"Exactly," he murmured.

"Oh, Tai," she whispered, hiding her face against his shoulder. "It's so hard, and I don't know if I'm going to be able to do this. It hurts so much."

"I know, but if I can do it, then so can you," he said softly. "Um...Mimi? What made you decide to tell me this?"

"I knew you would understand," she mumbled.

He let out a sigh and nodded his head. "Do I ever!"

"Besides, it's not like I can tell Sora," she added, giving him a weak smile.

He stared hard at her face and turned to look back at the school. "You have been avoiding Sora, haven't you?"

"Yes," she whispered. "I know that seems a little childish, but I just can't face her right now. I have to get control of my emotions first before I even think about talking to her!"

"No kidding!" he muttered.

"I wasn't going to tell you at first because I thought that you'd be mad at me for eavesdropping on you and Kari," she said softly. "I was afraid that you might not want to speak to me."

"No way," he replied. "Kari did the same thing, so it isn't that big of a deal. Besides, I'm glad you did, otherwise you wouldn't have told me about your feelings for Matt."

"Tai, there's something else you should know," she whispered, avoiding his eyes. "Matt doesn't know what's wrong with you, yet, but he is aware of the fact that I know what's wrong with you."

Tai froze and stared at her in horror. "How?" he managed to gasp.

"I told him," she said simply. "Listen, Tai. You and I are going to do our best to keep our feelings a secret, but I have a feeling that they're going to come out anyway, and we have to be prepared in case that happens. Deep down inside, I think Matt knows why you've been acting so strange lately. He's your best friend, Tai, and he loves you. He's going to find out what's wrong with you, whether you tell him or not. It's only a matter of time before he starts to realize what's going on, and I know that's what you want. The same thing is going to happen to me, too. Sora's my best friend. She's going to be able to figure out what's wrong with me eventually. When they do find out, they're going to be very hurt, and we're going to have to make them understand why we kept quiet. Like I said earlier, if they find out that we're keeping this secret from them, then there's a good chance that we'll lose their friendship. We can't let that happen."

"Until then, you and I will support each other," he said quietly. "Mimi, Matt's coming over to my apartment this afternoon."

For a moment, she looked surprised, but then she nodded. "Obviously he wants to fix things between the two of you, even if he won't admit it. You want this, Tai. I know you do. If he finds out what's wrong with you, don't try to deny it. That will only make things worse. Your friendship with Matt is too important to give up. The same goes for me and Sora. Don't worry, Tai. Everything will be okay. I know it."

"I hope you're right," he whispered, giving her a nervous smile. Mimi was right. Deep down, he wanted Matt to figure out what was wrong with him, but that did not stop him from feeling uneasy about the conversation that was still to take place between them.

"I still can't believe you're in love with Matt," he said, staring at her in amazement. "I have to admit, I never saw this coming!"

"Neither did I," she said, smiling faintly.

He hugged her tightly and gave her a sad smile. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know," she whispered. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Come on. Let's get back to the lunch room before Yolei starts to get suspicious."

"At least we have each other to lean on," he said, getting to his feet. "It's nice to know I'm not alone."

"I know what you mean," she replied, standing up and putting an arm around him. "We'll help each other out as much as we can."

"Hey, Mimi?" he said, giving her a hesitant look. "I suggest you take your own advice when it comes to Sora. You said it yourself, if Matt finds out about me, then Sora's going to find out about you."

"I know," she whispered. "Trust me, Tai, I'm well aware of the fact that I contradicted myself earlier. Honestly, I don't know what to do anymore."

"Me either," he murmured.

They started back towards the school, and he turned to gaze up at the sky with a heavy heart.

_How are either one of us going to be strong enough to handle this?_

They had to find a way because the loss of a friend was not something that either one of them wanted to face. In their eyes, friendship always came first, and that was going to have to be enough for both of them.


	18. Falling Through the Cracks

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Everything is going to start coming together soon and, in my opinion anyway, the chapters are going to get more interesting!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 18: Falling Through the Cracks

_Tai Kamiya_

Tai peeked around the corner of the hallway and let out a sigh when he spotted Matt standing next to his locker. They had made plans to meet there earlier that morning, but the sight of Matt's golden head did not bring a smile to his face. As much as he hated to admit it, he had been secretly hoping that Matt would not show up. It would have given him the perfect excuse to avoid having to explain to his best friend why he had lied about his soccer game. Somehow, after his talk with Mimi, he had managed to avoid seeing Matt for the rest of the day, but now it looked as if his luck had finally run out.

_I wonder how Matt will react when he finds out that Mimi's in love with him._

After a brief hesitation, he made his way over to his best friend's side. Matt looked up at the sound of his footsteps and watched him silently. The blond's face was completely expressionless, and his eyes were dark. Tai managed a weak smile and frowned when Matt did not return it.

_I thought Mimi said he wanted to repair our friendship. It sure doesn't look like it. None of this is making any sense. If he doesn't want to speak to me, then why did he agree to come to my apartment in the first place?_

"Hey, Matt," he said softly, making an effort to start a conversation between them.

Matt crossed his arms and slowly stepped away from the lockers. "Are you ready to go? I've been waiting here for ten minutes!"

Tai flinched and quickly looked away from Matt's cold, blue eyes. "Yes," he mumbled. "I just have to grab the rest of my homework."

He opened the door to his locker and pulled out his math textbook. His hands were trembling, and it took several trys to shove the thing into his backpack. Matt's silence was making him nervous. He could feel the blond's eyes on his back, and the sensation was not exactly a pleasant one.

_I wish he would say something. This lack of communication between us is driving me insane. I can almost see the wall Matt has built up around himself. If this keeps up, I'll be begging him to start yelling at me! I'd rather see him throw a temper tantrum than keep his feelings bottled up inside._

"Will you hurry up?" Matt snapped.

Tai quickly shoved the rest of his homework into his backpack and closed his locker door. "Let's go," he said quietly.

They started down the hallway towards the front doors of the school in silence. Tai glanced at Matt out of the corners of his eyes and felt his heart sink. Matt no longer looked like a walking corpse. The blank expression on his face had been replaced with a bitter smile, and his eyes were flashing with anger. He looked like he wanted to hit somebody.

_Well, at least he's showing some emotion now. What's it going to take to make him see that he doesn't need to hide things from me? He's my best friend. I would never hurt him, and I would never throw his feelings back in his face._

They stepped out onto the school grounds, and Tai found himself gazing up at a cloudy, grey sky. It matched his mood. "Um...Matt? How come you didn't sit with us at lunch today?" he asked.

They started down the street towards his apartment, and he kept his eyes on the sidewalk. He did not want Matt to see that he was nervous.

Matt shoved his hands into his pockets and turned to look back at the school. "I was in the music room," he said quietly.

Tai looked up at him and frowned. "Were you working on that song you were writing this morning?"

Matt shrugged and did not reply. The anger had faded from his eyes, and once again, he seemed to be lacking a soul. Tai knew it was in there somewhere, but he was afraid the blond had buried it so deep that he might not be able to find it again.

_How will he and Sora be able to handle the news about Mimi? Will it bring them closer together or completely tear them apart?_

Matt started to fiddle with the silver bracelet on his wrist and turned to stare at a group of kids who were playing in the park next to the sidewalk. They looked like they were having a really good time. It reminded him of the way things used to be between himself and Matt. The blond had never made life easy for him, but things had still been a lot more simple back then than they were now. It seemed the older they got, the more confusing their relationship became. If only there was a way to turn back time and fix all of the mistakes he had made. Maybe then his friendship with Matt would still have a chance to survive.

_No! I'm not going to let our friendship crumble into dust! I love Sora, but I love Matt, too, and I'm not going to lose either one of them! I don't know what's going to happen between Mimi and Sora, but I'll do everything I can to protect Matt from the pain that comes with two women loving the same man and two men loving the same woman. I might be in love with Sora, but I'm not going to let her and Matt hurt each other, and if Mimi and Sora even think about breaking off their friendship, they're going to have to deal with me!_

"Hey, Matt?"

Matt looked up at him, and he gently wrapped his fingers around the blond's wrist. His hand connected with the silver bracelet on Matt's arm, and it's cool surface began to grow warm against his skin. If only a hug could warm Matt's heart the way a simple touch could warm the surface of a bracelet.

Matt jumped at his sudden gesture of affection, and a soft gasp escaped the blond's lips. Tai smiled at the look on his friend's face and felt a sudden spark of hope in his heart. Matt's eyes were glued to the bracelet, and he seemed unable to look away from it.

Tai gently placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, and Matt finally looked up at him.

"Do you ever take it off?" he whispered.

Matt's cheeks turned pink, and the blond yanked his arm out of Tai's grip.

"Matt-"

"No," Matt whispered, his voice trembling. He covered the bracelet with his hand and pulled his arm against his chest.

Tai raised his eyebrows and studied Matt's face. _Why is he acting so weird? I've never seen so much fear in his eyes before. Is he afraid I'll take the bracelet back from him or something?_

_"_Good," he said softly. "I'd be insulted if you did."

Matt blushed and quickly turned his face away. "I think we've stood out here long enough. Let's get inside before it starts to rain."

Tai glanced over his friend's shoulder and was surprised to find that they had reached his apartment already. He had been so absorbed in their conversation that he had not even realized how far they had walked. A large drop of rain landed on his nose, and he gave Matt a sheepish look. "Sorry. I get distracted easily."

A small smile slipped across Matt's face, and the blond rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know! Hurry up. It's getting cold out here."

Tai quickly fished out his key, and they entered the building. They started down the hallway in silence, and by the time they reached his apartment, the rain was falling in a steady rhythm, and they could hear it pounding against the roof of the building.

When they entered the apartment, silence greeted them. Kari was hanging out with the rest of the younger Digidestined, and his parents were visiting with friends. He could not have planned it better if he had tried. He loved his family, but that did not mean he wanted them around when Matt finally decided to ask him about his recent psychotic behaviour.

"Come on. Let's go in the living room. You can help me with my homework. Did you want something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine," Matt said quietly.

Tai motioned for Matt to follow him, and they sat down next to each other on the floor in the living room. He spread his textbooks out in front of him and turned to gaze into Matt's icy, blue eyes.

"If you would do your work in class, you wouldn't have so much homework," Matt pointed out.

Tai set his math textbook aside and placed a hand on the blond's arm. "Matt, why did you want to come over here today?"

The colour drained from Matt's face, and his sapphire eyes darted nervously around the room. "What kind of a question is that?" he snapped. "Am I not allowed to hang out with my best friend anymore?"

"Of course you are," he said softly. "I just didn't think you'd want to hang out with me after what I did to you."

Matt's mouth fell open in surprise, and the blond's eyes widened in shock. Obviously Matt had not been expecting him to admit to the fact that he had lied about his soccer game earlier.

Matt's mouth fell open, but no sound came out.

"Mimi told me all about what had happened between you and Tomo yesterday," Tai said softly.

He hesitated and slowly pulled Matt into his arms.

Matt's eyes began to sparkle with emotion, and his hands started to shake. "Tai..."

_Poor Mimi. This must have been the worst day of her life. I hope you don't end up hurting her, Matt. It's not her fault. She didn't mean for any of this to happen. If you want to blame someone, blame me. I'm the one who fell in love with your girlfriend. I'm the one who has ruined everything..._

Matt choked back the words he had been trying to say, and sudden tears filled his dark blue eyes. "Tai-"

_I'm not going to let him push me away anymore!_

He could feel Matt trying to pull away from him, but he held the blond tightly against his chest and closed his eyes. "No, Matt," he whispered. "I don't want to talk about me. I want to talk about Sora..."


	19. The Truth Behind a Lie

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: This chapter was suppose to be longer, but for some reason it was difficult to write. That's why it took so long to get it up. Lots of fluff, but I swear I can't cut it out. I can't cut fluff out of my stories anymore than I can stop breathing. It always sneaks it's way in again even when I do try to ease up on it a little. Anyway, please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 19: The Truth Behind a Lie

_Matt Ishida_

Matt froze and stared at his best friend in shock. He could feel Tai clinging tightly to his black shirt, but he was unable to make himself pull away.

_I don't understand. Why does he want to talk about Sora? What does she have to do with our practically non-existent friendship?_

Matt had expected to hear a lot of excuses coming out of Tai's mouth, but so far the former leader had not even tried to explain his earlier actions.

_Why hasn't he mentioned his absence from school yesterday? I thought he was going to try and hide the fact that he was lying to me by coming up with an elaborate tale about Tomo and his soccer game. So far, he hasn't even mentioned his game in Shibuya, and that makes no sense at all. Why did he mention Tomo if he doesn't want to talk about our friendship?_

He had thought it was going to be extremely difficult to find out what was going on in the former Digidestined leader's mind, but that idea had flown right out the window when Tai had decided to mention Tomo.

_Okay, I'm definitely confused. Does he want to tell me what's really going on, or not? He knows I'm aware of the fact that he lied to me. He has to be, which means he can't keep what he did a secret anymore. That should be enough to get him talking. I know Tai better than anyone. He always tries to come up with an excuse to explain why he has done something to make me angry, even when he knows it won't fly. Keeping quiet has never been one of his strong points, so why isn't he saying anything?_

"Are you okay?"

Matt blinked and gazed into Tai's dark brown eyes. The former leader's face was filled with concern, and there was a touch of fear in his voice.

_How can he sit there acting as if I actually matter to him when he has been spending the last couple of days trying to destroy what's left of our friendship?_

The warmth of Tai's arms around him was comforting, and that simple gesture of affection brought tears to his eyes. Tai never wasted an opportunity to show him what real friendship was all about, and he cherished every one of those moments. He never doubted how much his friends and family loved him when he was with his best friend, and that was the way it was suppose to be. The former leader's support was one of the things that stopped him from giving into sadness and despair, and it kept the darkness in his heart at bay. He could not ignore the fact that Tai had hurt him, but cutting the former leader out of his life would have been the same as cutting off his right hand. He could not do either one of those things and still remain whole.

"Why?" he asked quietly, ignoring Tai's question. "What does Sora have to do with anything?"

"Matt, I know you're mad at Sora, but she isn't the one you should be taking your anger out on," Tai murmured into his shoulder. "She was only trying to protect you from me."

"And why would I need protection from you?" he snapped.

_He wouldn't take it back, would he?_

The bracelet Tai had given him was a symbol of their friendship. He wore it all the time to remind himself of what it meant to be the Child of Friendship. That was his strongest quality. His crest was the only proof he needed to confirm what had been inside his heart all along. The object itself was gone, but what it stood for would always be a part of him. Tai's bracelet had made him realize that no matter how alone he thought he was, there was always someone there to lean on in times of trouble.

Anger suddenly boiled inside of him, and he pushed Tai roughly away. He usually did everything he could to hide his emotions, but this time he was unable to mask the fear and sadness in his sapphire eyes.

"Well? Aren't you going to answer me?" His voice was surprisingly calm, and he took a deep breath to steady his nerves.

Tai let out a deep sigh and shook his head. "Listen, Matt. I just don't want you and Sora to end up hurting each other for no reason. You guys make a great couple, and I would hate to see your relationship end on a sour note."

"So would I," he said quietly.

Tai placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he flinched at the sudden touch. His reaction caught Tai off guard, and the former leader quickly pulled away from him, giving him space. The pain in Tai's eyes made him feel sick to his stomache, and he had to swallow a huge lump in his throat.

"Sora's really upset about what happened this morning. I know you have your reasons for cancelling your date with her, but she's still taking it pretty hard," Tai mumbled, avoiding his eyes. "I tried to comfort her, but let's face it, Matt. I'm not you, and you're the only one who can make her happy again."

Matt slumped against the couch and let his eyes fall closed. "I know," he mumbled, feeling suddenly guilty. "I want to fix things with her, but...I don't know. I guess I just need some time to sort out my feelings before I talk to her. You know what I'm like, Tai. I've never been very good at keeping my emotions under control."

"No," Tai agreed. "You always try to suppress them, and then they end up exploding out of you in a flood of hysterics. I know you're not exactly anxious to talk to Sora, but if you don't, you might end up pushing her away for good, and I know that's not what you want. I don't want to be responsible for destroying your relationship with Sora. You guys are my friends, and I'll never be able to live with myself if I end up hurting either one of you."

Matt's breath caught in his throat, and he stared directly into the former leader's dark eyes. Something about Tai's words had captured his attention and created a dull ache in his heart. _Is he trying to tell me something?_

"Why?" he whispered. "Why did you lie to me?"

Tai stared at him in surprise, and he felt his face turn red with embarrassment. He had promised himself that he would not let Tai see how upset he was, and he had completely blown it.

_So much for keeping quiet about Tai's soccer game. He probably thinks I'm the most pathetic person on the planet. I'm the one who's suppose to be figuring out what's wrong with him, not the other way around!_

Unfortunately it was too late to turn back now.

Tai buried his face in his hands and shook his head.

"Tai-"

"I'm starting to wonder the same thing," Tai said quietly.

The former leader slowly lifted his head, and Matt's eyes filled with tears again. He had never seen Tai look so lost and helpless before.

_How did our friendship come to this?_

Matt wrapped his arms around himself and squeezed his eyes shut in an effort to stop the tears from sliding down his cheeks. "Tai, what's happening to us?" he whispered, his voice breaking.

He felt Tai's arm go around him, and he leaned against the former Digidestined leader's side. Immediately he started to relax. He always felt better when Tai would make an effort to try and comfort him.

"I'm not really sure, but I do know one thing," the former leader said quietly. "No matter what happens, I'll always be here by your side. You're my best friend, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Matt slowly shook his head and gently pushed Tai away. "You lied to me, Tai. How am I suppose to be able to trust you again? How is our friendship going to be able to survive something like this?"

"We'll find a way to make things work," Tai said stubbornly. "I know we will."

Matt turned away from the former leader and stared at his feet. "How blind do you think I am?" he whispered, his voice bitter. "I knew there was something wrong with you a long time ago because of the way you kept treating me. You kept acting like I was your enemy instead of your friend!"

"You...noticed?"

He jumped at the sudden feel of Tai's hand on his arm and glanced over his shoulder in surprise. The former leader's dark eyes were filled with uncertainty, and yet, at the same time, Matt detected a glimmer of hope in those deep, brown orbs.

_Why is he looking at me like that? He should be upset right now, not...happy? What in the Digiworld is he so happy about? Has he completely forgotten the fact that our friendship is falling apart?_

"You really did notice!" Tai gasped. "Matt, why didn't you say something a long time ago?"

"I couldn't!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. He jerked his arm out of Tai's grip and scrambled backwards to put some distance between them. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and dripping onto the carpet, but he made no effort to suppress them. Tai had already shattered the wall he had built up around himself, and now there was nothing he could do to try and stop his feelings from rushing out of him. "How was I suppose to accept the fact that you were drifting away from me? Saying something would have only made our friendship fall apart even faster, and I can't deal with that kind of pain! I thought whatever was bothering you would just go away if I kept quiet and things could finally go back to normal between us, but that didn't happen, and now look at us! Why are you trying to hurt me? Why? Answer me, Tai!"

Tai moved closer to him and hugged him tightly. This time he did not try to pull away.

"Everytime I hurt you, I end up hurting myself, too," Tai murmured.

"Then why did you lie to me?" he said quietly, his voice trembling. "I asked you that already, but you didn't answer me. I need to know, Tai."

Tai's arms tightened around him, and he hid his face against the former leader's shoulder. "Tai, please. I need-"

"I don't think you want to know the truth," Tai whispered in his ear.

"Why not?" he demanded.

Tai smiled sadly at him. "Because the truth would ruin our friendship for good. I don't want to lose you, Matt, and that's why I lied to you."

"How could a lie about your soccer game cause-"

"I'm not talking about soccer," Tai whispered.

Matt slowly lifted his head and gazed directly into the former leader's dark eyes. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly, his heart pounding with sudden fear.

"I heard you had a conversation with Mimi this morning," Tai replied, avoiding his eyes.

Matt felt his face heat up, and his breath caught in his throat. "What about it?" he asked suspiciously, feeling uneasy. Had Tai just read his mind?

_How did he know I was thinking about Mimi, and why can't I get her out of my head? Sora's my girlfriend, and I care about her a lot, but... is that love? Do I really love her as much as I should? Do I love her the way a boyfriend's suppose to love his girlfriend?_

"This whole thing isn't just about you and me," Tai said seriously. "It's about Mimi, Sora, and a whole bunch of other things I can't even begin to explain."

Matt froze and felt a chill race down his spine. "Mimi," he whispered"Did Mimi tell you why she was so upset this morning?"

Tai nodded and gently placed a hand on his arm. "Yes," the former leader said softly. "I know exactly what has been bugging her today, and that might be one of the things that hurts you and Sora most of all."


	20. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

A/N: This probably should have been part of the last chapter, but once again I've screwed this one up. I hope you don't hate it too much. It didn't work out the way it should have. Anyway, please review!

Chapter 20: Revelations

_Matt Ishida_

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Matt asked, frowning suspiciously at his best friend.

Tai's face turned pink, and the former leader quickly lowered his eyes to the carpet. Obviously he had not meant to say those words out loud.

"Well?" Matt demanded. His sapphire eyes narrowed into a frown, and he glared at the former leader who was sitting across from him.

_How could Mimi possibly end up hurting me, and how does Sora fit into all of this? I already forgave Mimi for hiding things from me earlier. None of this makes any sense. Why would she have apologized if she knew she was just going to end up hurting me again? Did she know her new secret was going to upset me, or did she only realize that when she was talking to Tai?_

"Matt, you would never do anything to hurt Mimi, would you?" Tai asked, avoiding his eyes.

Matt's mouth fell open, and he stared at his best friend in shock. "Have you gone completely insane?" he managed to choke out. "Mimi's one of my best friends! I would never do anything to hurt her! Why would you even ask me something like that?"

"You really care about Mimi, right?" Tai asked, avoiding the question.

"Of course I do!" Matt felt his face heat up, and he quickly turned away from his best friend. Tai was right. He did care about Mimi, but he was starting to wonder if he cared about her just a little more than he should.

"Good," Tai said softly. "That'll make things a lot easier for all of us."

Matt crossed his arms and glared at the former leader. "Is she hiding things from me again? She promised me she wouldn't do that unless she had a good reason," he said stiffly. "I know she must have told you that."

"Trust me, Matt. She has a very good reason for keeping her feelings a secret from you and everyone else. She didn't mention anything about a promise she made to you, but that doesn't mean I don't understand what's going on. Don't worry. Mimi's definitely not breaking that promise she made to you, and I know you know that. The only thing she's trying to do is keep a lot of people from getting hurt."

"You're right." Matt let out a sigh and gave his friend a dirty look. "I take it you're not going to tell me what she's upset about?"

Tai smiled slightly and shook his head. "Not a chance."

_No surprise there. I can understand why he won't talk to me about Mimi, but why won't he talk about himself?_

"Matt, what's wrong?" Tai asked quietly. "I know you probably want to kill me right about now, but I can tell I'm not the only thing bugging you today."

"I'm worried about Mimi," he said softly. "Do you think she's going to be okay?"

Tai's mouth fell open, and the former leader let out a gasp of surprise.

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, staring at his best friend in confusion. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Matt, is there something you want to tell me?" Tai asked quietly, watching him closely.

Matt blushed and quickly lowered his eyes to the floor. "No," he mumbled. "Can we please get back to what we were talking about before?"

"You mean Sora?" Tai mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Matt frowned and shook his head. "No. I mean you! Tai, you've been a real jerk to me, and I can't bring myself to forgive you until I know why. Even then, I might not be able to forgive you."

_He doesn't know about my feelings for Mimi. He can't. If he did, he would have said something. Wait! I don't have feelings for Mimi...do I?_

_"_Actually, I think you're less likely to forgive me if I do tell you the truth, Matt. Mimi's secret isn't the only one that could end up hurting you and Sora."

Matt gazed into Tai's dark brown eyes for a moment and sighed softly. "I still don't understand," he murmured. "Why do you keep bringing Sora into this? She knows you lied to me, but that's about all she knows."

Tai's face turned red, and the former leader stared at his hands.

"Tai?" he whispered, gently placing his hand on the former leader's arm.

"You're really lucky to have Sora," Tai said softly, his eyes sparkling with sudden emotion."Don't throw away your relationship with her. She cares about you a lot, and I know you feel the same way about her. I wish..."

"What?" Matt tightened his hold on Tai's arm and felt his heart rate speed up. The former leader was definitely trying to tell him something, but he was still having trouble figuring out exactly what it was Tai wanted him to know.

"Nothing," Tai mumbled, blushing furiously.

Matt studied his best friend's face for a moment and gasped when he realized Tai's eyes were filled with sadness. The former leader looked like he wanted to say more, but he chose to remain silent and stared at his hands instead.

"Tai? Do you think Sora will even want to talk to me after the way I acted this morning?"

"Yes," Tai replied, his voice flat. "If you swallow your pride and give her a chance to apologize, everything will work out between the two of you."

Matt blinked, and his mouth fell open in surprise. "You're really worried about her, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," Tai mumbled.

The former leader slowly looked up, and Matt found himself gazing directly into his best friend's dark eyes. They stared at each other for a minute, and Matt suddenly realized something that made his heart stop. Mimi had mentioned to him that deep down inside he probably already knew what was wrong with Tai. Now he understood what she had been trying to say. The look on Tai's face said it all. The former leader did care about Sora. In fact, Tai cared about Sora a lot.

_Tai and Sora have been good friends for a long time, and I always thought it was because they shared the same interests. They never have to work at trying to understand each other. It just happens naturally for them. How could I not have seen it before?_

It was almost as if a light bulb had clicked on over his head, and the truth about what was really going on with Tai left him feeling completely stunned. The former leader had tried more than once to tell him the truth, and every single time he had failed to listen.

_I'm so stupid! He wanted me to understand, but instead of trying my best to find out what was wrong with him, I did everything I could to ignore what was happening between us. He was afraid to tell me how he really felt, and he ended up taking his frustrations out on me because I was acting as if his feelings meant nothing to me. He had expected me to understand what was wrong with him right from the beginning, and I didn't._

Tai had tried to hurt him, but the former leader had also been trying to protect him, and that was something he could not ignore. His best friend had caused him a lot of pain, but that was nothing compared to the pain he was causing Tai every minute of every day. The former leader had been telling the truth after all.

Matt felt a sudden strong urge to cry. His best friend, Tai Kamiya, had fallen in love with Sora Takenouchi, and that was the reason why their friendship was falling to pieces.

_Tai Kamiya_

"Matt, what's wrong?" Tai asked, staring at his best friend in confusion. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

Matt's face was extremely pale, and his sapphire eyes were wide with shock. He looked like he was ready to empty his stomache.

_Why is he acting so weird all of a sudden? He was fine a minute ago. I haven't done anything to upset him again, have I?_

"Matt-"

"Tai," Matt whispered, his face a mask of astonishment. "Tai, I..."

Tai reached out to place a comforting hand on Matt's shoulder and gasped when the blond's arms went around his waist. Matt hugged him tightly, and he froze, his mouth dropping open in surprise. "Matt-"

"I have to go," Matt mumbled, pulling back and scrambling to his feet.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Tai reached out to grab his friend's arm, but Matt quickly backed away from him and started towards the living room door.

"Matt, come back!" he shouted, leaping to his feet.

Matt slowly turned to look at him, and the expression on the blond's face brought tears to his eyes. He had been friends with Matt for quite a while, and not once had he ever seen his best friend look so helpless before.

"Tai, you're my best friend, and you always will be," Matt whispered, his sapphire eyes burning with emotion. "I'm not going to let anything come between us. I promise."

Tai watched his friend leave the room and swallowed hard.

_No way. He can't know. He can't! I never said a word about my feelings for Sora!_

He slowly sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands. There was no doubt about it. Matt knew, and now things were never going to be the same between them ever again.

Matt's words suddenly came back to him, and his eyes widened in shock.

_I'm not going to let anything come between us. I promise._

Tai wrapped his arms around himself and managed a shaky smile. Matt really did understand him. Maybe their friendship was not so hopeless after all.


	21. Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: I'm extremely sorry this took so long, but I'm trying to make sure I don't overlook anything I've already written. Anyway, enjoy this new chapter!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 21: Hidden Feelings

_Mimi Tachikawa_

Mimi slammed the door of her locker shut and glanced nervously around the hallway. She had spent the last forty-five minutes hiding in the library because she had wanted to avoid running into Sora. The thought of coming face-to-face with her best friend made her feel sick to her stomache, and she quickly headed for the nearest exit. Thankfully the corridors were empty, and a small sigh of relief escaped her lips.

_I guess it's safe to head home now. Sora would have left the school a long time ago, and the same goes for Matt. I wonder how his conversation with Tai is going._

She glanced anxiously over her shoulder and quickly stepped out into the rain. Unfortunately she did not have an umbrella with her, and she wrapped her arms around herself in an effort to stay warm.

_Could this day get any worse? I've never been so wet in my life! Stupid rain. I don't even want to think about what it's doing to my hair!_

She smiled slightly and shook her head. She hated getting wet, but the rain was the least of her concerns. There were two reasons why she could not stand the thought of facing Sora again. One was Tai, and the other was Matt. She had promised Tai she would keep his secret, but she was afraid she was going to end up breaking that promise as soon as she met up with Sora. They had been best friends for years, and she could not help feeling guilty about keeping such a huge secret from the other girl.

_I have a really bad habit of blurting things out at the worst possible moments. I just know I'm going to end up telling her about Tai, and then Tai's never going to forgive me for betraying him!_

Then there was Matt.

Mimi's eyes filled with tears, and she hung her head. She had not meant to fall in love with him, but somehow it had happened without her even realizing it.

_I never thought I could fall in love with someone like Matt because he's so different from me. I've always been outgoing, and he tends to keep his feelings hidden inside of himself. I never realized he was such a sweet and sensitive person until I had that conversation with him earlier this morning. I saw a side of him I never even knew existed. We've been friends for a long time now, and I always knew he wasn't as cold as he made himself out to be, but I never suspected he was such a loving person. Everything about him just blows me away. I love his eyes, his smile, but most of all, I love his personality. I love being able to see the real him, and I love the fact that he wasn't afraid to show me his true feelings today. This morning, he finally let me into his heart, and now I'm never going to be able to stay away from him. I wonder if Sora realizes how lucky she really is..._

"Mimi!"

Mimi looked up in surprise and froze at the sight of Sora racing towards her. Her immediate reaction was to run, but she made herself stay where she was.

_Sora already knows I'm avoiding her, and if I run away now, it'll only make her even more suspicious of me._

"Mimi, where have you been! I've been looking all over for you!" Sora cried, coming to a stop on the sidewalk and gasping for breath.

Mimi's heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, and she plastered a fake smile on her face. "Hi, Sora. Where did you get the umbrella from?"

"I always keep one in my locker for days like today," Sora replied, twirling the black umbrella in her hand. "You should probably do the same thing. Look at you! You're soaking wet!"

Mimi allowed Sora to pull her under the umbrella, and she gave her best friend a grateful smile. She was already cold and wet, but she barely even noticed. Sora's small gesture of affection made her feel warm inside, and this time the smile on her face was genuine.

"You're going to end up catching a cold, you know that?" Sora scolded, giving her a disapproving look.

Mimi wrapped her arms around herself again and shrugged. "I'm okay," she mumbled, avoiding her friend's eyes.

_Great. This day just keeps getting better and better. I thought Sora would have headed home a long time ago! Has she been waiting here for me all this time?_

She felt Sora's arm go around her shoulders, and she glanced up in surprise. Sora smiled at her and gave the umbrella a hopeless look. "This thing isn't really helping, is it. Come on. Let's head over to my house. That way you'll be able to change into some dry clothes, and hopefully you'll be able to avoid getting the flu, as well."

Mimi glanced around for an escape route and let out a sigh of defeat when one did not immediately catch her eye. "Alright," she said wearily.

"Where have you been all day?" Sora asked, watching her closely.

Mimi blushed and quickly lowered her eys to the wet sidewalk. "I've been...around..."

_Oh, Sora. Please don't hate me for falling in love with your boyfriend. I swear it was an accident!_

She had always wondered why Sora had chosen Matt for a boyfriend because the two of them seemed like such an unlikely couple. Now she understood why her friend had been so eager to date him.

_Sora was able to see the real Matt, and that was something I had failed to notice. I guess her Crest of Love comes in handy sometimes. She might not have the actual object anymore, but that doesn't matter. The Crest of Love will always be a part of her because that's who she is, inside and out._

"Mimi, what happened at Tai's apartment last night? Did he tell you why he has been acting so rude to Matt lately?" Sora asked, her ruby red eyes glittering with concern.

Mimi blushed and quickly shook her head. "No," she mumbled, feeling extremely guilty. "He wouldn't tell me anything. T.K. and Kari were there, and according to them, Matt never showed up. I guess he must have gone somewhere with Izzy."

"Great. I guess that means we're no further ahead, are we?" Sora muttered, looking extremely disappointed.

Mimi tugged nervously on the edge of her short skirt and glanced anxiously at Sora out of the corners of her eyes. "Have you been waiting for me all this time?"

Sora hesitated and finally nodded. "I didn't see you leave the school earlier when our fellow students were trampling each other in the parking lot, so I decided to wait for you. I knew you would come out eventually."

"Yeah. One of my teachers held me up. Sorry about that," she replied.

Sora nodded, but she did not look at all convinced.

Mimi felt her face turn pink, and she quickly changed the subject. "What have you been doing all day?" she asked, stepping carefully around a large puddle of water.

"Actually, I've spent most of the day avoiding Matt," Sora whispered, her large eyes filling with sudden tears.

Mimi's mouth dropped open, and she stared at Sora in shock. "Why? What's wrong, Sora? Did something happen between the two of you?"

Sora nodded and used the sleeve of her blue shirt to wipe the tears from her eyes. "He knows I've been keeping Tai's strange behaviour a secret from him, and now he's angry at me. He even cancelled our movie date."

"Oh, Sora. I'm really sorry," Mimi whispered, giving her friend a comforting hug. "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll get over it eventually. You know what he's like. He can only stay mad for so long before he finds himself wanting things to go back to the way they were before."

"He has every right to be mad at me," Sora said quietly, her face a mask of sorrow. "I should have been honest with him right from the start."

Mimi gently patted her friend's back and smiled sadly at the dark, cloudy sky. Sora's tears were soaking into her short-sleeved, pink top, but she did not care one bit. She was already soaked, and Sora's relationship with Matt was ten times more important than an expensive, designer shirt. She had accepted the fact that she was falling in love with Matt, but Sora's pain did not bring her any happiness. She was not the type of person who took advantage of other people's suffering. The last thing she wanted was for Matt and Sora to end up hurting each other, and she was willing to give up her own chance at a relationship with the blond Digidestined to make sure that did not happen.

"Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

Sora managed a small smile and nodded. "I think so. Tai tried to comfort me earlier, but it didn't really help that much. In fact, I think he ended up making things worse for me."

Sora's face suddenly turned pink, and Mimi raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

"I...um...nothing..." Sora mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Mimi froze and slowly turned to look at her best friend. Sora's face was bright red, and her eyes were filled with confusion and sadness.

_What exactly happened between them?_

Mimi frowned and slowly shook her head. When she was younger, she had gotten the impression that her best friend was falling for Tai. The two of them were a perfect match, in her opinion anyway, and she had truly believed they would end up getting together someday. Sora had never mentioned any hidden feelings for Tai, and she had assumed it was because her friend was too embarrassed to say anything, especially considering the fact that Tai had not shown any feelings for Sora one way or the other. Then Sora had started dating Matt, and that had thrown her whole theory right out the window.

_I get the feeling Tai has been in love with Sora for quite a while now, and if that's the case, why didn't he say something to her before she started dating Matt? If he had, this whole disaster could have been avoided! Maybe he knew Sora wouldn't return his feelings, and he didn't want to end up humiliating himself in front of her. That makes sense. Men have always had more pride than brains! Only...what if Tai's wrong? What if I'm wrong? What if Sora really does have feelings for him, and the only reason she never said anything is because she didn't think he'd feel the same way about her..._

Mimi let out a gasp and clapped her hands over her mouth.

_Sora cares about Matt a lot, and that's why she started dating him, but I have a feeling Matt was never her first choice. Maybe I wasn't imagining things after all. Maybe Sora really does care about Tai!_

"Sora?"

Sora slowly looked up at her, and she pulled her best friend into a hug.

"What?" Sora asked, her voice trembling with emotion.

Mimi took a deep breath and gazed directly into her friend's eyes. "Sora, are you in love with Tai?"

Sora did not answer. Instead, she covered her face with her hands and promptly burst into tears.


	22. The Heart Always Knows

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. This chapter took a while because I didn't want Mimi or Sora to look like a jerk. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, so it was tough to write this without making one or the other seem a little unfeeling. Hope I succeeded, and please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 22: The Heart Always Knows

_Mimi Tachikawa_

Mimi let out a small sigh and stared helplessly at Sora's tear stained face. She wanted to comfort the other girl, but she did not know what to say to make her friend feel better.

_Sora must feel something for Tai. Why else would she be crying her eyes out? Maybe she's not in love with him, but that doesn't change the fact that she's upset. Great. Now what am I going to do?_

"Sora? What's wrong? Are you going to be alright?"

Sora shook her head and almost dropped her umbrella in the process.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Mimi said, doing her best to sound cheerful. "Come on. Let's get to your house before people on the street start gawking at us like a bunch of startled fish with their mouths hanging open! The last thing we need is an audience. Besides, I'm going to scream if I have to stand out in this rain for much longer!"

Sora gave her a weak smile, and the two of them hurried off down the street. They reached the older female's house in record time and quickly stepped inside.

"Are your parents home?" Mimi asked.

Sora threw her umbrella into the coat closet, which stood next to the front door, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "No. They won't be back until this evening."

"Good," Mimi replied. "Come on. Let's talk in your room. I really need to sit down."

"Why?" Sora asked, looking confused.

Mimi winced and gave her friend a sheepish look. "My boots are killing me!"

"You should have listened to Matt when he told you to ditch them!" Sora said, a smile finally coming to her face. "He's right, you know. You tend to put style over practicality when it comes to fashion."

Mimi rolled her eyes and followed Sora down the hallway towards the back of the house. They entered the older female Digidestined's room, and Mimi collapsed onto the bed with a sigh of relief. "Men. They always think they know everything!" she muttered, pulling of her boots and rubbing her toes.

"Here," Sora said quietly, handing her a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

Mimi accepted them with a grateful smile and quickly pulled off her wet clothes. "Sora, you didn't answer my question before," she said softly. "I know you and Tai have always been good friends, but is that it, or has your relationship with him turned into something else?"

_If Sora really is in love with Tai, then where does that leave Matt?_

"I'm not sure," Sora said slowly, her ruby red eyes glittering with sadness. "I talked to Tai earlier today, and our conversation brought back some old feelings I thought I had buried forever."

Mimi pulled on the jeans Sora had given her and frowned. "What do you mean?"

_Maybe she's in love with both of them!_

"Or maybe I'm just a hopeless romantic and a total drama queen!" she muttered to herself.

_Unlike me, Sora has always been a sensible person. I'm more likely to fall in love with two guys at the same time than she is. At least, that would have been the case if I hadn't gone and fallen in love with Matt. Now I can't even look at another guy without a certain blond haired musician's face popping into my head and taking over my thoughts!_

"Mimi, do you think there's something wrong with me?" Sora asked quietly.

Mimi's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she gave her friend an incredulous look. "Sora, what kind of a question is that?"

Sora slowly sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself. She stared silently at the wall with a blank expression on her face, and after several moments, she let out a deep sigh. "When I was younger, I had a huge crush on Tai, and I waited a long time for him to ask me out. He never did, and I had no choice but to move on with my life. After a while, I was able to forget about my feelings for him, and I started to develop a crush on Matt instead. When we started going out, everything was great. We always have a lot of fun together, but I can't help wondering if there might be something missing in our relationship."

Mimi did not know what to say in response to her friend's sudden revelation. She had expected to hear a few surprises, but even her wildest assumptions had not been enough to prepare her for what she had just heard. She had never been so shocked in her life.

"Sora, why didn't you tell me all of this a long time ago?" she whispered, sitting back down on the bed and giving her friend a sympathetic hug.

Sora hesitated and finally shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess I didn't want anyone to know about my feelings for Tai or my uncertainties about Matt because that would make them real instead of a figment of my imagination. Besides, I thought my feelings for Tai would eventually fade away. Everyone knows a simple crush doesn't last forever, but..."

"Your feelings for Tai haven't faded away at all, have they?" Mimi gasped. "They're stronger now than they have ever been! What are you going to do?"

Sora covered her face with her hands and shook her head. "I don't know," the older female whispered. "Matt's a great boyfriend, and I care about him a lot. If only there was some way to stop myself from thinking about-"

"Sora, I know you care about Matt, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything when it comes to love."

"What exactly are you talking about?" Sora asked, frowning in confusion.

Mimi smiled nervously at her friend and sucked in a deep breath. "Sora, are you in love with Matt, or not? I think that's the real question here."

"Of course I'm in love with him!" Sora replied, sounding extremely defensive.

"Yes, but do you love him the way you should?" Mimi said quietly. "I love Tai, but I'm not in love with him. There's a difference, you know."

Sora raised her eyebrows and smiled slightly. "Mimi, I got stuck with the Crest of Love, remember? Trust me, I know."

_That's right! I almost forgot! Sora's the last person I should be explaining the mystery of love to!_

Mimi felt her face turn red, and she sent the older female an apologetic look. "Sorry. I really should learn to think before I say something, shouldn't I?"

"No," Sora said softly. "I love your honesty. It's the best thing about you, and I hope you never lose it. You might say something I don't particularly want to hear, but I consider that a good thing."

Mimi's mouth fell open, and she blinked in surprise. "You do?"

"Of course I do. Your honesty gives me the strength I need to face things I'd rather run and hide from. I guess that's what friendship is all about. We help each other out, and that gives us the courage we need to face our fears."

Mimi hugged her friend tightly and nodded in agreement. "If it wasn't for you and the others, I wouldn't be the same person I am today."

"The same goes for me," Sora whispered.

"Sora..."

"I'm not sure about my feelings for Matt, but I'm pretty sure I know how I feel about Tai," Sora mumbled.

Mimi was about to reply, but Sora suddenly pulled away from her, and the words died in her throat.

_I think my best friend has lost her mind. How can Sora be unsure about her feelings for Matt? He's her boyfriend! Now I'm getting really confused._

The rest of Sora's sentence suddenly came back to her, and she let out a gasp of shock. _Sora's sure about her feelings for Tai? Does that mean..._

"Um...Sora? How do you feel about Tai?" she asked avoiding her friend's eyes.

Sora hugged herself tightly and let out a shaky laugh. "Mimi, I'm so stupid. Like I said earlier, I thought my feelings for Tai would have faded away by now, but they haven't. I loved him back then, and I still love him now. Nothing has changed, and I don't think I'm going to be able to push my feelings for him away this time. I guess my relationship with him has changed into something beyond friendship, and now I don't know what to do. How could I have been so blind? I should have realized all of these things a lot sooner, but I didn't, and now Matt's going to hate me forever!"

Mimi frowned and gently placed her hand on Sora's shoulder. "What happened between you and Tai today? He must have done something to make you suddenly realize how much you still love him."

Sora smiled and gazed thoughtfully at the ceiling. "He didn't really do anything. I was upset because of Matt's decision not to go to the movies with me, and Tai started to blame himself for what had happened. I told him it wasn't his fault, but I don't think he believed me at all. We ended up comforting each other, and when he hugged me, I realized how good it felt to have his arms around my waist. It felt right, and that was when all my old feelings started to take control of my heart again. I could tell he was really concerned about me, and I realized all over again why I fell in love with him in the first place. He's so sweet and friendly, and I just can't push him out of my mind anymore."

Mimi stared at her friend in disbelief and nearly let out a loud groan. She had been right about Sora and Tai all along, but her friend's sudden affection for the former Digidestined leader did not bring her any happiness. Unfortunately Sora's love for Tai was not going to suddenly make everything better. In fact, it was probably only going to make things worse.

_Poor Matt. If he finds out about Sora's feelings for Tai, we're going to have a huge disaster on our hands! He'll never be able to forgive her for breaking his heart, and his friendship with Tai will be ruined forever! What am I going to do?_

"Mimi, you won't tell Tai about my feelings, will you?" Sora whispered.

Mimi wrapped her arms around her knees and raised her eyebrows. "You don't want me to?"

"No," Sora mumbled, her face turning red. "What's the point? Tai obviously doesn't feel the same way about me, and I'm just going to have to accept that. Besides, I really do care about Matt, and I don't want to hurt him."

Mimi gently wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulders and shook her head. "Sora, listen to me," she said slowly. "I know you care about Matt, but let's face it. Your heart really belongs to Tai. It's not fair to Matt if you keep on dating him just because you're afraid he's going to end up getting hurt. Trust me, Sora, he's going to find out eventually, and when he does, he's going to feel hurt and betrayed no matter what you do."

"I know that, but I really don't have a choice," Sora insisted. "If Matt finds out I'm in love with Tai, he'll never speak to his best friend again, and I don't want to be responsible for ruining their friendship. Besides, if Tai knew about my feelings for him, it would only make things awkward between us. Mimi, he's never going to return my feelings, and that's why I can't tell him my secret. At least, if I keep my mouth shut, I'll still have his friendship, and that's better than nothing. I don't think I'd be able to live my life without Tai in it, and if that means I have to settle for friendship, then so be it."

_Oh, Sora. If you only knew..._

Mimi wanted to scream with frustration, but instead, she gave her friend a sympathetic smile. Tai was in love with Sora, Sora was in love with Tai, and she could not tell either one of them what was going on because she had promised to keep their secrets. Life was truly unfair, and unfortunately it was only going to get worse.

_I've never been so frustrated in my life! I can't tell Sora about Tai because Matt will never forgive either one of them if they end up getting together. The same goes for Tai. I can't tell him about Sora because that would also hurt Matt. Tai's and Sora's secrets are important, and I would never forgive myself if I ended up betraying either one of them. Then there's Matt..._

If Tai and Sora started dating, she would have a golden opportunity to try her luck with Matt, but instead of feeling excited about her sudden chance at happiness, she felt sick to her stomache. She would not take advantage of Matt's pain and suffering no matter what happened between Tai and Sora. Besides, she wanted Matt to date her because he was in love with her, not because he was on the rebound from his relationship with Sora.

_I was right all along. Tai and Sora were in love with each other when they were younger, but both of them had been too afraid to say anything because they thought their feelings wouldn't be returned. I wonder what Tai would say if he knew Sora was in love with him..._

The thought made her smile, and she shook her head.

_He's never going to tell Sora he's in love with her because he doesn't want to end up hurting Matt. I feel the exact same way. I don't want to be responsible for causing Matt any pain, and that means I'm going to have to learn how to keep my mouth shut when it comes to other peoples' secrets._

Unfortunately she could not stand the thought of Matt dating Sora either because he did not deserve to be in a relationship with a girl whose heart had already settled on someone else.

_Love is a beautiful thing, but it can also cause a lot of pain. If only there was a way for all of us to live happily ever after, but I don't think that's going to happen unless I can find a way to stop Matt from getting hurt. Tai and Sora belong together, but they're going to need a miracle in order for their relationship to work._

"Mimi, what do you think I should do?" Sora whispered. "I don't want to be responsible for ruining Matt's and Tai's friendship, but I can't keep my feelings hidden forever. How am I going to stop myself from hurting Matt? He's a wonderful boyfriend, but I just don't think our relationship is going to work anymore. How can it when I can't stop thinking about Tai?"

Mimi stared directly into Sora's eyes and gently placed her hands on the older female's shoulders. "Sora, I think you need to have a long talk with both Matt and Tai," she said softly. "They need to know the truth, and you are the only one who can stop them from hurting each other. Their friendship might still stand a chance if you're honest with them right from the start. If there's one thing I've learned over the past few days it's never try to keep a secret from a fellow Digidestined. I know your news is going to upset Matt, and Tai might start acting a little weird around you, at least for a while anyway, but in the end, your decision to tell them the truth will turn out to be the best thing you could have done."

Sora's eyes filled with tears, and a small smile slipped across her face. "You're right. Things have a better chance of working out if I tell them right away instead of waiting till the last minute. Thanks, Mimi."

"You're welcome," Mimi replied, hugging her friend tightly.

_In the meantime, I'm going to be avoiding Matt like the plague. I don't want him to know I'm in love with him because that will only make things even more complicated. Besides, Sora might not be in love with him, but that doesn't mean he's not in love with her._

Sora suddenly pulled away from her again, and she frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Mimi, have you been avoiding me?"Sora asked quietly.

Mimi blushed and quickly shook her head. "No, I've just been...busy today," she mumbled, avoiding her friend's eyes.

_I'm sorry, Sora. I want to tell you about my feelings for Matt, but I can't until I know for sure how he feels about me. Besides, I don't want to say anything until you've worked things out with Matt and Tai first. That way my feelings for your boyfriend will cause a lot less trouble._

"I better get home before my parents start to wonder where I am," she said softly.

Sora let out a sigh and nodded. "Alright. I promise I'll talk to Matt and Tai as soon as possible. Hopefully they won't end up getting into a big fight."

Mimi nodded and managed a weak smile. "You better talk to them separately. If you don't, who knows what might happen?"

"You're right. Thanks again, Mimi. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Definitely, and don't worry, Sora. Everything's going to turn out just fine."

"I hope so," Sora whispered. "Don't forget your clothes, and take my umbrella. It's still raining pretty hard out there. You can give me my clothes back tomorrow."

Mimi left her friend's house with a smile on her face and gazed thoughtfully at the dark clouds hanging in the sky above her. The rain was pounding hard against the sidewalk, but she barely noticed. There was a small spark of hope growing inside of her, and it would not go away no matter how hard she tried to suppress it. Sora was in love with Tai, and Tai was in love with Sora. Maybe she had a chance to win Matt's heart after all, but that was only going to happen if her blond friend could bring himself to let Sora go.


	23. A Helping Hand

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: As you can see, I haven't forgotten about this story! I probably won't be able to update again (any stories) until after the Easter weekend, but I'll post as soon as I can. Please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 23: A Helping Hand

_Matt Ishida_

Matt Ishida stumbled into Izzy's bedroom and nearly tripped over Joe's long legs. He put a hand on the cobalt haired Digidestined's shoulder to steady himself, and as a result, he managed to avoid what could have been a nasty collision.

Joe looked up, and the textbook in the soon-to-be doctor's hand hit the floor with a loud thump. "Matt, what's wrong?"

Matt collapsed onto the floor next to his friend, and he found himself gazing into the older boy's black eyes. The look of surprise and concern on Joe's face brought tears to his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around himself in a effort to gain control of his emotions. "Joe, my life is falling apart, and I don't know what to do," he whispered.

"Matt, are you-"

"Does this have something to do with Tai?" Izzy interrupted. "You're a very dramatic person, Matt. Sometimes it's hard to tell whether or not you have a serious crisis on your hands or if you're just overreacting."

_Great, I'm being insulted by Izzy of all things!_

Matt scowled at the computer expert and fell into a sullen silence.

_Thanks a lot, Izzy. Remind me never to ask you for help ever again!_

Izzy was sitting in a chair next to the computer, and there was a small smile on his face. He looked a little amused about something, and for once his attention was focused on something other than a computer monitor.

Joe was sprawled on the floor with about twenty textbooks surrounding him, and the wastebasket standing by the door was filled with crumpled up balls of paper. It looked like the older boy was attempting to write a long and boring paper for one of his university professors, and he was obviously not making very much progress.

Matt glared at both of them and crossed his arms. "Don't you two ever take me seriously?"

"Of course we do," Izzy replied, climbing out of his seat and sitting down on the floor next to Joe. "Now, what's wrong? Has Tai done something to make you upset again?"

"No," Matt whispered. "Actually, I'm the one who has made Tai upset."

Joe put a hand on his arm and gave him a sympathetic smile. "Alright, Matt, what have you done this time?"

_That's it! I'm never asking Joe for help again either!_

Matt gave the older boy a dirty look and shook his head. "I'm not always at fault, you know!" he muttered.

"Matt, will you quit trying to change the subject?" Izzy groaned. "You're the one who burst into my room, nearly trampling Joe in the process, I might add, which means you have to tell us what's wrong. Obviously you didn't come here to discuss computers and homework. Now, what were you babbling about earlier?"

Matt's eyes filled with hot tears, and he clutched one of Joe's textbooks against his chest to stop his hands from shaking. "Tai's in love with Sora," he whispered.

Izzy and Joe stared at him with their mouths hanging open.

"Are you sure?" Izzy finally gasped.

Joe had to swallow a few times before he could speak. "You're not just trying to trick us, are you? Please tell me this is some sort of a joke!"

"Joe, you're not exactly the type of guy who can recognize a joke very well!" Matt sighed softly and hung his head. "No, this is no joke. I wish it was, but unfortunately it isn't."

"How can you be sure that Tai's in love with Sora?" Izzy asked, looking confused. "Did something happen today?"

"Did Tai tell you he's in love with Sora?" Joe asked curiously.

Matt quickly told them about what had happened at Tai's apartment earlier that afternoon, excluding the parts about Mimi, and when he was finished, the other two boys stared at him in shock.

"Matt, are you sure Tai's in love with Sora?" Joe asked slowly. "I mean he didn't actually say he was..."

"He didn't have to," Matt whispered. "I know Tai better then I'll ever know myself. I could tell how he was feeling just from the look in his eyes. I'm such an idiot! I should have known! He wanted me to understand what was going on, but I chose to ignore him instead, and now he probably despises me!"

Matt felt Izzy's arm go around his shoulders, and he gazed mournfully at the computer expert.

"It sounds like Tai feels pretty bad about the way he has been treating you," Izzy said seriously. "That has to count for something."

"At least we finally know why Tai has been acting so moody lately," Joe said slowly. "I guess we can't really blame him for acting like a bit of a jerk."

Matt clung desperately to Izzy's shoulders and buried his face against the other boy's arm. "You guys have to help me!" he moaned. "I'm at a complete loss of what to do. I love Sora, but...Tai's my best friend, and I can't stand the thought of hurting him. I can't lose him, but I can't lose Sora either. They're two of the most important people in the world to me! Tai's not a jerk. I'm a jerk, and I deserve to be hated for what I've done to him!"

"Matt, you had no idea you were hurting Tai," Joe said calmly. "You can't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault."

Matt turned to look at the older Digidestined and shook his head. "Joe, you don't understand," he said sadly. "That's the point. I should have known what was wrong with Tai a long time ago, but I chose to ignore my best friend and his feelings. What does that say about me? I don't deserve to have a best friend like Tai. He hates me, and I hate me, too. How could I have been so cold to him? I won't be surprised if he never wants to speak to me again!"

_I would do anything for Tai, but Sora's my girlfriend, and I care about her a lot. I don't think I could bring myself to let her go. I want Tai to be happy and I want Sora to be happy, but...what about me? How has Tai been able to move on with his life when he knows that Sora and I are in love with each other? How was he able to accept the fact that his dreams were never going to come true and still be happy for me? He has never once tried to take Sora away from me, and he has been loyal to me right from the start. He really cares about me, and all I've done is step on his feelings. I can't blame him for hating me because I deserve it, and I guess losing my best friend is the price I have to pay for being the worst friend ever..._

"I'm a horrible person," he whispered. He flung Joe's textbook across the room and buried his face in his hands. His whole body was trembling and his heart ached with sadness. Tai had been the perfect best friend, and he had been a complete fool. "Tai sacrificed his happiness for me, and I acted like his gesture of friendship meant nothing to me. What if our roles had been reversed? Would I have given up my own happiness for Tai? Would I have remained loyal to him and allowed him to pursue a romance with Sora? Tai doesn't hate me for going out with Sora. He hates me because I didn't recognize what a huge sacrifice he made for me, and now he thinks I don't care about him!"

"Do you care about Tai?" Izzy asked quietly.

Matt felt a trail of tears begin to slide down his cheeks, and he nodded. "Yes, of course I care about him. How can I not after everything he has done for me? Would I have done the same thing for him? I'm not sure, and I feel sick to my stomache because I don't know if I could have been as generous. You see what I mean? I'm not like Tai. I'm not as good of a friend as he is. I probably never deserved the Crest of Friendship in the first place."

"Matt, I believe with my whole heart and soul that you would have done the same thing for Tai if your roles had been reversed," Joe said quietly. "You're just upset and confused right now. Once you've had a chance to get your emotions under control, I'm sure you'll agree with me. Don't give up on your crest, Matt. It's who you are, and nothing you say is ever going to change that."

Matt rubbed his eyes with the sleeve of his black shirt and leaned back against the nightstand next to Izzy's bed. "What about Tai? I can't stand seeing him so unhappy, but there's nothing I can really do to cheer him up. Sora loves me, and I can't stop dating her just because of Tai's feelings. How do you think that would make her feel? Breaking up with Sora isn't going to accomplish anything. I can't make her love Tai, and she deserves to be happy, too. Besides, like I said before, I love her and I don't think I could bring myself to let her go. If I break off our relationship, we're going to end up with three miserable people instead of just one. I didn't force Sora to fall in love with me. She's happy having me for a boyfriend, and there's no way I'm going to break her heart or cause her any unnecessary pain. I know Tai wants us to be happy, but..."

"You love Sora, and you don't want to hurt her, but you don't want to hurt Tai either," Joe finished. "You love Tai, and you hate the fact that you're the reason he's in so much pain. Having to watch Tai's heart break is killing you inside, and everytime he suffers at the hands of you and Sora, a part of you suffers with him."

Matt stared at Joe in surprise and managed a small smile. "I should have come to you for advice a lot sooner, but I didn't realize you were so...well, you know."

Joe blushed and shrugged. "School isn't the only thing I care about, you know."

"I know," Matt whispered, reaching out and placing a gentle hand on the older boy's shoulder. "I mean it, guys. I need your help. This whole situation has gotten really confusing, and I just can't handle it by myself anymore."

Izzy glanced at Joe and raised his eyebrows. "Matt Ishida is asking us for help? I guess there's a first time for everything!"

Matt blushed and hit Izzy hard in the chest. "Will you quit trying to make me feel guilty and help me already?"

"Will you give me back my laptop if I do?" Izzy asked hopefully.

Matt groaned and yanked Izzy's laptop out of his backpack. He shoved it into the computer expert's arms and let out an exasperated sigh. "There, are you happy? Seriously, Izzy, do you ever think about anything but your computer? Now hurry up and help me before I hit you over the head with one of Joe's textbooks!"

Izzy immediately opened his laptop and started tapping away at the keyboard with a vengeance.

"Izzy, what are you doing?" Matt shouted. He had never felt so outraged in his life.

"Helping you. What does it look like I'm doing?" Izzy said calmly.

Joe choked back a laugh and promptly buried his face in one of his textbooks.

Matt sent the cobalt haired Digidestined a suspicious look and rolled his eyes. He was starting to think Joe had a sense of humour after all! "Izzy, computers can't solve everything, you know. What are you doing, looking up dating advice on a search engine? All the internet chat rooms in the world aren't going to make me feel better, and they're not going to help me get my best friend back either!" he said sarcastically.

Izzy gave him a rather sheepish look and shrugged. "I've always been good with computers, and no one can surpass me in the field of science, but I'm lost when it comes to romance. Don't worry, Matt, I'm not wasting my time with internet chat rooms. I'm just going to see if I can get a friend of ours to give you a little bit of advice. He'll probably be able to help you out better than I can."

Matt waited impatiently while Izzy typed out what had to be a novel on his laptop and frowned when the computer expert suddenly smiled.

"What's up?" Joe asked, leaning around his textbook and glancing at Izzy's laptop.

"What have you done?" Matt asked suspiciously.

Izzy beamed at him. "Come over here and read this."

Matt scooted closer to the younger boy and glanced at the computer screen. He raised his golden eyebrows when he realized he was staring at a message from Willis.

"I was talking to him on the computer just before you walked into my room, so I knew there was a good chance he'd still be on his computer," Izzy explained. "Well, aren't you going to read his message?"

Matt frowned and turned his attention to the email on Izzy's laptop. It said:

_Matt,_

_This isn't about what you want or what Tai wants. This is about what Sora wants, and both of you are just going to have to accept that. I always thought Tai and Sora were really close. How do you know Sora doesn't have feelings for Tai, too? She has the right to choose who she wants to be with, and I know she would never want to hurt either one of you. No matter what happens, you can't break off your friendship with Tai. The two of you are important to each other, and you can't let Sora's decision come between you. I'm not saying Sora's cheating on you or anything. I know she would never do that, but her feelings may have changed over the past few months. I think you'd better tell Sora about Tai's feelings. She might be able to help you fix your friendship with him, and that way you'll know for sure who she wants to be with. Trust me, Matt. You need to talk to Sora, and the sooner you do, the better. You and Sora need to come to a decision about Tai's role in your relationship, and when you do, I know it'll give both of you the courage to talk to the guy who defines courage! You have to confront both Tai and Sora. If you don't, you're going to end up losing both of them._

_Think about what I've said, at least._

_Willis_

Matt stared at the words on the screen with his mouth hanging open.

_Willis can't be serious. He really thinks Sora might have feelings for Tai? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Why would she be dating me if she's in love with Tai?_

"Matt, Willis is right. I really think you should talk to Sora about what's going on with Tai," Joe said softly. "You can talk to your best friend after you've straightened things out with your girlfriend first."

"But-"

"Matt, Tai doesn't hate you," Izzy interrupted. "You said it yourself. He cares about you, and he feels like you've let him down because you failed to understand why he has been so miserable lately. Do you really think he would have remained loyal to you if he truly hated you? No, quite the opposite actually."

"Tai has never tried to ruin your relationship with Sora," Joe said quietly. "That fact alone proves just how important you are to him. He chose you over Sora because he did not want to risk losing your friendship. He knew there was no guarantee he could win Sora's heart, and he realized his slim chance at a relationship with her wasn't worth the risk of losing you. How can you sit there and tell me he hates you?"

_Joe's right. Tai's definitely angry with me, but that doesn't necessarily mean he hates me. Besides, what if...what if Willis is right? What if Sora does have feelings for Tai? When I was younger, I thought Sora was going to end up with Tai. She really seemed to care about him, and I thought for sure their relationship was going to end up turing into something that went beyond friendship. That's why I was really surprised when I found out Sora wanted to be my girlfriend. Willis definitely knows what he's talking about. This isn't about me or Tai. Sora's perfectly capable of choosing who she wants to be with on her own, and nothing either one of does is going to make her change her mind about who she wants to date. We can't make her date either one of us if she really doesn't want to. Sora would not have gone out with me if she didn't love me, but maybe her feelings have changed. She has been acting rather distant lately. After all, Sora, Tai, and I are only human. Sometimes we make mistakes, and sometimes our feelings change. Sometimes they're placed upon someone else until we find that special person who was the one we were waiting for all along. Maybe that's why Mimi persists in hanging around in my head no matter how hard I try to push her to the back of my mind..._

"Matt, are you alright?" Izzy asked, looking extremely concerned. "Willis wrote some pretty shocking things in his email, especially the part about Sora being in love with Tai. That idea never even occured to me..."

Matt hugged himself and managed a weak smile. "Yes, I'm fine," he whispered. "I never realized Willis knew so much about friendship. Thank him for me and tell him I'm grateful for his advice. I'm glad you told him about what's going on, Izzy. If you hadn't, I'd still have no idea what to do about Tai and Sora."

_No one ever said having a best friend was going to be easy, but that's okay. The hardest things in life are the things that are worth fighting for, and I'm not going to lose my best friend to someone like that jerk Nori! Tai and I had ended up suffering a lot of heartache just to become best friends in the first place, and I'm not going to let our efforts go to waste. Tai was right. We were always meant to be best friends, and I'm going to prove it to him!_

"Matt, hey! Where are you going?" Joe called out.

Matt paused at the door to Izzy's room and turned to look back at his two friends who were staring at him in astonishment.

"I'm going home," he said softly. "I need some time to think, and tomorrow morning I'm going to make sure I talk to Sora as soon as possible. Willis took the time to offer me advice, and it wouldn't be very nice of me if I chose to ignore his efforts to help me, would it? Bye, guys. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Izzy looked like he wanted to say something, but Matt quickly left the room, and for the first time that day, he felt like there was a chance his friendship with Tai was going to survive after all.


	24. What Needs to Be Said

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Not so long a wait this time. Poor Sora. I'd hate to be in her position. That's about all I have to say about this chapter. Please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 24: What Needs to Be Said

_Sora Takenouchi_

Sora climbed the school steps at a slow pace and wearily rubbed her eyes. She had been unable to sleep the night before because her mind had been filled with thoughts of Tai.

_Mimi's right. I have to talk to Matt, but I'm not exactly sure what I should say to him. He needs to know how I feel about Tai, and Tai needs to know the truth, as well, but I don't know if I can bring myself to tell either one of them what's going on. Matt's going to get hurt no matter what I say, but I really don't have a choice anymore. I have to tell him, and I have to tell Tai, too. I wonder what Tai will say when he finds out I'm in love with him..._

Sora let out a sigh and shook her head. "Life would be a lot easier if there were no such thing as love," she muttered to herself.

_Unfortunately, without love, it would also be a lot more lonely. After all, the Crest of Love is a part of me, and I wouldn't be the same person I am today without it._

She had promised Mimi she would talk to Matt and Tai, and there was no way she was going to go back on her promise. Mimi was right. Matt and Tai deserved to know the truth.

_Matt's going to find out about my feelings eventually, and I think he'll handle the news a lot better if I tell him the truth myself. I don't want my boyfriend to think I've been keeping secrets from him or anything, and I know that's exactly what he'll believe if he finds out the truth himself. I'd better talk to him first. He needs to understand why I've changed my mind about our relationship. I want to fix things with him before I reveal my feelings to Tai because that way there'll be no tension between us. Everything will be out in the open. I'll be able to tell Tai how I feel without betraying Matt and myself. I know Matt will understand why I'm in love with Tai, and I hope he'll be able to let me go. I care about him a lot, but I can't date him anymore. How can I possibly be his girlfriend when I can't stop thinking about Tai?_

Over the past few years, Tai had made it pretty clear he did not love her, but a part of her could not help hoping he might have changed his mind since then. No matter how hard she tried, she could not push her love for him away anymore, and even if they only remained friends after her confession, at least she would not be left wondering what might have been between them. She wanted to make sure she had done everything she could to try and have a relationship with him before she finally gave up on her dream.

_It doesn't matter what Tai says. My heart will always belong to him, and no one else is ever going to take his place. Besides, I have to think about my boyfriend's feelings, too. Matt deserves to be with someone who loves him, and I don't want to give him any false hopes about our relationship. I know he'll understand, and I hope the two of us will still be friends after today. I don't want our relationship to end badly, and I know Matt won't want that either, but if I can't be with Tai, then it's better for everyone if I stay single. No guy deserves to be in a relationship with a girl whose heart belongs to someone else, and I have MImi to thank for that little piece of wisdom._

"I hope Matt will be able to move on with his life," she said softly. "He has always been a very sensitive person, and I know he really cares about me. He gets hurt very easily, and I don't want him to be miserable because of me. Where's Mimi when I need her? I could really use some support right about now."

Unfortunately Mimi was nowhere to be seen.

_She's avoiding me. I know she is, but why? Is she hiding something from me? That doesn't make any sense. Why would she lie to me about what went on at Tai's apartment a few days ago? I just don't get it. Why won't she tell me what's going on? I have to find out what her secret is because I have a feeling it's going to affect all of us, and that might not necessarily be a good thing..._

"I better go find Matt before I accidentally end up running into Tai," she said quietly to herself. "I can figure out what's gong on with Mimi later. I don't want to do anything behind Matt's back, and that means I'm going to have to avoid Tai as much as possible until I have a chance to speak with my boyfriend."

She quickly hurried down the hallway and spotted Matt standing next to his locker with Izzy. The two of them were talking quietly to one another, and Matt's sapphire eyes were sparkling with uneasiness.

"Hey, guys," she said softly.

Matt looked up at the sound of her voice, and Izzy glanced nervously in her direction. "Hey, Sora," the computer expert said cheerfully, plastering a false smile on his face.

Sora frowned at him and turned to look at Matt. Her heart was pounding with fear, and she felt like she was going to be sick. Unfortunately there was nothing she could do to stop her nerves from showing, and she had a strange feeling Matt already knew what she was going to say.

_How am I going to go through with this? There has to be another way, but deep down I know there isn't. Well, there's no turning back now. I better get this over with before I lose my nerve otherwise I'll never work up enough courage to tell him about my feelings for Tai._

"Yolei's probably looking for me. I should go find her before she starts taking her anger out on Tai and Mimi. I'll see you guys later, okay?" Izzy said, edging away from them.

Matt glared at the computer expert and sighed. "Alright. I'll see you later, Izzy."

Izzy was gone in a flash, and Sora slowly turned to look at Matt.

"I need to talk to you," they said at the exact same time.

Sora smiled nervously at him and wrapped her arms around herself. "Why don't we go outside and talk?" she said softly. "There's plenty of time to say what needs to be said before the bell rings."

"Okay," Matt mumbled.

The two of them headed out into the sunshine and quickly moved away from the school in order to avoid the other students. They sat down under a large tree on the front lawn, and Sora smiled up at the bright, sunny sky. "I'm so glad the rain finally stopped. Mimi and I almost drowned in it yesterday."

"Me, too," Matt murmured.

Sora frowned at the blond sitting across from her and studied his face. He did not seem at all surprised by her sudden desire to talk to him. In fact, he had not even blinked or cracked a smile when they had spoken the same words out loud to one another.

_Does he know what I'm going to say to him already? He can't. Mimi's the only one who knows how I feel about Tai, and I know she would never give away my secret even if she is avoiding me. Still... that's the only reason I can come up with to explain why he suddenly wants to talk to me so badly. Yesterday he wouldn't even look at me, and he cancelled our movie date. Why has he suddenly decided not to avoid me anymore?_

She had a strong feeling she did not want to know the answer to her own question and quickly put it out of her mind.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked softly, reaching out and taking his hand.

Matt closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree they were sitting under, his face a mask of emotions. "I could ask you the same thing," he murmured.

_What's that supposed to mean? I guess he's still mad at me for keeping the truth about Tai's soccer game a secret_ _from him. Maybe that's what he wants to talk to me about. I might not have to break up with him after all. In the end, I think he's going to be the one who breaks up with me._

Sora's eyes filled with tears and she gently wrapped her arms around Matt's neck. "I'm sorry," she whispered, her cheek coming to rest against his shoulder. "I should have told you the truth about Tai's soccer game, but I was scared you'd end up hating him if I did."

Matt sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sora, I'm sorry I cancelled our date, but I felt like I had no other choice. I know you want to help me, but that doesn't give you the right to keep secrets from me. I feel like I can't trust you anymore, and you know I can't stand being hurt by other people. You're my girlfriend. We're supposed to be able to tell each other everything."

"I know," Sora whispered.

Matt smiled sadly at her and shook his head. "Sora, I want to forgive you, but I don't know if I can. I can understand why you'd want to keep the news about Tai a secret from me if he had asked you to, but he didn't. I was mad at Mimi for the same reason, and she promised me she'd be honest with me from now on. Do you think you could make the same promise?"

Sora's mouth dropped open, and she stared at him in shock. "Mimi," she whispered. "When did you talk to Mimi?"

"I talked to her yesterday morning," Matt mumbled, his face turning pink. "Sora, I know you won't always be able to tell me everything because I have no right to ask you about other peoples' secrets, but that doesn't mean you have to leave me in the dark about what's going on. I won't ask any questions if you let me know you're keeping a secret for someone else. All of us deserve a little bit of privacy. I realize that now, and I'm willing to forgive you if you promise me you'll always be honest with me from now on. I asked Mimi to make the same promise, and she agreed. Do you think you'll be able to, as well?"

Sora hugged her boyfriend tightly and kissed his cheek. "Yes," she whispered in his ear. "Oh, Matt, I really am sorry. I promise I'll always be honest with you even if I can't tell you exactly what's going on."

"Thank you," Matt said quietly.

Sora barely heard him. She was finding it very difficult to concentrate on what he was saying because she could not stop thinking about Mimi.

_I knew she was hiding something from me! I don't understand. Why didn't she tell me about her conversation with Matt earlier? What exactly happened between them?_

The thought of Mimi keeping secrets from her made her heart ache, but she did not have time to worry about it too much. Right now her focus was Matt, and she had to concentrate on telling him about her feelings for Tai.

"Matt, I never meant to hurt you," she said quietly. "Tai's your best friend, and I don't want you to push him away anymore. I know how much you guys care about each other, and you can't let anything stand in the way of your friendship."

Matt smiled softly and rested his cheek against her carrot coloured hair. "Willis said the exact same thing to me in his e-mail."

"What does Willis have to do with anything?" Sora asked, feeling confused.

"Sometimes it takes someone looking in from the outside to make you see what was right in front of your face the whole time," Matt mumbled. "I guess that means he was right about everything else, too."

Sora frowned and snuggled against his chest. "What are you talking about? You're really starting to confuse me, you know that?"

"You're really worried about Tai, aren't you?" Matt said quietly, watching her closely.

Sora blushed and slowly nodded. "I wish I knew what was wrong with him. He has been acting so strange lately, and I don't think there's anything we can do to help him. I talked to him yesterday, and he told me you hurt him, but that doesn't make any sense. What could you have possibly done to hurt him?"

Matt's sapphire eyes began to sparkle with tears, and he gently stroked her hair. "Sora, I already know what's wrong with Tai," he whispered.

Sora let out a gasp and stared at him in shock. "You do? Why didn't you say so earlier? Please, Matt, you have to tell me what's wrong with him. How did you find out? Did he actually tell you? He told me he didn't want you getting too close to the truth because you'd never be able to forgive him if you knew what was really going on. Oh, Matt, I've never been so worried about him in my life. Please tell me what's going on."

Matt stared silently at her for a moment, and a sad smile slipped across his face. "I spent last night trying to decide what to say to you, but now I realize you've already made my decision for me."

Sora hugged him tightly and placed her hand against his cheek. "Matt, I don't understand, what-"

Matt stared directly into her eyes and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "You don't love me," he whispered, his face a mask of sorrow. "You love Tai."


	25. Letting Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I'm not sure how many chapters this story is going to have, but it should be coming to an end pretty soon. Enjoy!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 25: Letting Go

_Sora Takenouchi_

Sora smiled through her sudden tears and gently squeezed Matt's hand. "How did you know?" she whispered, leaning back and gazing into her boyfriend's bright blue eyes.

Matt sighed softly and rested his cheek against her forehead. "Your face. I could tell by the look in your eyes and the expression on your face. I should have realized how you felt a long time ago, but I guess I just wasn't ready to handle the truth yet. I am now, but that doesn't really matter anymore, does it."

Sora slowly shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. _No, I guess it doesn't._

She wanted to comfort her boyfriend, but she did not know what to say to make him feel better. Matt knew the truth, and there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. She loved Tai, and she could not make her feelings for the former Digidestined leader disappear no matter how hard she tried. Somehow Matt was just going to have to accept that and move on.

_It's not fair. Matt shouldn't have to move on with his life. There are so many other girls out there who would gladly take my place, and yet, I'm not satisfied. What is wrong with me? He cares about me, and all I've done is hurt him. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten the Crest of Love after all..._

She had never hated herself more than she did at that moment, and she had a feeling it was going to be a long time before she could look at herself in a mirror again and be happy with the person she saw staring back at her.

_Why should Matt have to be the one to let go? Maybe I should be the one letting go of Tai. We'll never have a future together, and I do care about Matt even if I don't love him in the way that he wants me to, but I guess that isn't enough, is it? I know Matt inside and out. He's not going to want to date a girl who isn't willing to put her whole heart and soul into the relationship to make it work, which means he definitely isn't going to want to hang around me again after this..._

"How long have you felt this way about Tai?" Matt asked quietly after a long moment of silence.

Sora sniffed back tears and buried her face against his chest. She had already made up her mind to tell him the truth no matter what kind of questions he came up with, but that did not stop her guilty conscience from wreaking havoc with her nerves. If anything, her decision made her feel even worse than she had before.

"Sora, please answer my question. I'm not going to lie to you. I'm upset, but I'm not angry. I just want to know the truth."

Sora slowly lifted her head and gazed directly into her boyfriend's cloudy, blue eyes. "I think a part of me has always loved Tai ever since the day I met him, but he never asked me out, and I realized I had to accept the fact that he would never feel the same way about me. I've moved on with my life, and I've been happy, but..."

"It isn't enough," Matt finished, his eyes sparkling with sudden emotion. "Sora, I have a question. Did you ever love me?"

Sora's mouth fell open, and she stared at her boyfriend in shock. _Does he really believe I would have gone out of my way to be his girlfriend if I didn't have feelings for him? I do love him! That's not the problem. The problem is I love Tai more..._

"Sora-"

"Matt, I would never have gone out with you if I didn't love you," she said firmly, interrupting him before he had a chance to get upset. "We've had a great relationship, and you'll always have a place in my heart, but my feelings for you aren't as strong as they once were. I still love you, but not in the same way that I did before. I thought my feelings for Tai would fade away eventually, but they didn't. In fact, they've only gotten stronger over the past couple of years. I can't ignore them anymore, and that's how I know he's the one who's going to stay in my heart long after any other guys who may or may not come into my life have become nothing but fond memories. Matt, I have the Crest of Love. I_ know, _and I don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. Tai may never love me, but that doesn't give me the right to play around with your feelings either."

Matt gazed at her for several minutes and finally nodded. "I see," he said quietly. "Tai's the one who has captured your heart, not me, and you can't forget about him. You've tried, but he won't go away. He's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with, and you know that because you have the Crest of Love. How could you not know? It doesn't matter how old you are. You have something special the rest of us don't have. You _know, _and you'll never truly be happy until that empty hole in your heart has been filled. I can't give you that, but Tai can."

Sora held her boyfriend tightly in her arms and gazed at him through a veil of tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Matt asked, frowning in confusion. "You can't change how you feel."

"What?"

Sora pulled back and stared at her boyfriend in surprise. His sparkling, blue eyes were filled with sadness, but he did not appear to be at all upset or the least bit angry. _He really does understand. Maybe this won't be as painful as I'd first thought..._

"Sora, you're not the type of person who would date someone just because you want to have a boyfriend. I know you would never date anyone you don't love, but I needed to hear you say it," Matt said gently. "Thank you. Now I know just how important it was for us to date each other. Our relationship has always meant a lot to you, and I feel the exact same way, but it's more than that. We were meant to be together at some point in our lives because of Tai. How would you have known for sure he was the one you wanted to be with if you had never dated me before him? You said it yourself. You think we're both great guys, and it was hard for you to choose, and yet, at the same time, it wasn't. In your mind Tai and I are equals, and you were able to choose between us without having second thoughts about who you really love. What if you had ended up dating Tai after going out with a guy who wasn't as close to your heart as I am? If he had not measured up to Tai, you might have started second guessing yourself, and in the end, you might have come to the conclusion that you only wanted to date Tai because he was better than the guy you had been with before. Now you know for sure, and I'm glad I was able to help you make up your mind."

Sora shook her head in amazement and smiled. "Matt, I will always care about you, especially when you say things like that! How could I not?"

Matt held her tightly in his arms and gazed thoughtfully at the sky. "When did you finally realize you couldn't ignore your feelings for Tai anymore?"

"I realized the truth when Tai spoke to me after you cancelled our movie date," she replied.

"What did he say?"

Sora smiled softly and shrugged. "He didn't have to say anything."

"Tell me," Matt said, giving her a smile that was surprisingly warm.

Sora quickly told him about the conversation she had had with Tai the day before and finished with a loud sigh. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I was so confused. I needed some time to sort out my feelings."

"Don't worry about it," Matt replied, waving off her concern. "There's nothing to forgive. You told me, and that's what matters."

"You're not mad about Tai hugging me, are you?" she asked nervously.

Matt looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "No, why should I be? Tai's your friend. You're allowed to hug him, and he's allowed to hug you. You've hugged him lots of times, haven't you?"

Sora blushed and nodded.

"Sora, Tai didn't do anything wrong. In fact, he was acting exactly like a best friend should."

"What do you mean?"

Matt's eyes glittered with sudden happiness, and he kissed her forehead. "Tai has been loyal to me right from the start, and he deserves to be happy. I know what I have to do now. I guess this isn't as hard as I thought it would be. I feel sad, but I also feel really good because I'm giving up something I care about in order to help out a friend. I guess this is how Tai must have felt when he made such a huge sacrifice for me. I know I don't really have a choice anymore, but that's not the point. I love you both, and I won't stand in the way of your happiness. It's going to be hard, but it'll be worth it."

"What are you talking about?" Sora stared at her boyfriend in confusion and tightened her arms around him. Matt was acting really strange all of a sudden, and it was starting to make her nervous. "You're not upset because I kissed Tai's cheek, are you? I've done it before, and it didn't seem to bug you then."

Matt quickly shook his head and gave her a reassuring hug. "No, I'm not upset. I have no right to be angry at you, and the same goes for Tai. I can't believe he has been such a great friend to me! He didn't even try to take advantage of the situation at all! I'm such a jerk, but I'll make it up to him."

"I don't understand," Sora whispered, gazing into his eyes. "What are you trying to say?"

Matt sighed and gently took her face in his hands. "Sora, I can't force you to go out with me if you really don't want to. Are you absolutely one hundred percent sure about your feelings for Tai?"

Sora felt hot tears begin to slide down her cheeks, and she nodded. "Yes, I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

"I thought so. I guess I always knew you and Tai would end up together eventually. You guys are perfect for each other." Matt smiled softly at her and shrugged. "It's almost like the two of you were made for each other."

"There's only one problem with your theory, Matt. Tai doesn't love me. He'll never feel the same way I feel," Sora said tearfully.

Matt gently rubbed her back and smiled in amusement. "I wouldn't be too sure about that. After all, there's only one way to find out, isn't there. You have to ask him otherwise you'll never know. You don't want to give up on your one chance at true happiness, do you?"

Sora pulled away from him and let out a gasp. "Matt, are we breaking up?"

"Is there any other option?" he asked quietly. "You love Tai, and nothing I say is going to make you change your mind about your feelings for him. There's no way our relationship is going to work if your heart belongs to someone else. I care about you a lot, but let's face it. Neither one of us is going to be happy if we stay together, and I don't want to be the one who ends up ruining your chance at a relationship with Tai. Sora, I don't think you're the only one who has moved on from our relationship. I feel the same way you feel. I love you, but I don't think my feelings are as strong as they once were. Maybe that's another reason why this isn't as hard as I thought it would be. I did a lot of thinking last night, and I realized I couldn't hide from myself anymore. My feelings for you have changed. I love you the way I love Tai and the rest of my friends. You'll always be important to me, but I don't think we were really meant to be anything more than friends. I hope you don't feel bad about anything I've said. I don't want to hurt you any more than you want to hurt me."

Sora smiled brilliantly at him and shook her head. Her heart felt lighter than it had in a long time, and she had a feeling Matt felt the same way. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders and been replaced with a sense of freedom. For the first time that day, she truly believed everything was going to turn out okay. "No, Matt, I don't feel bad at all. In fact, I'm glad you feel that way. I was afraid I was going to end up hurting you beyond forgiveness. Now I know you're going to be okay, and that means a lot to me."

"I feel the same way. We could play it safe and stay together, but I know that's not what either of us wants. I think that shows just how much we've grown as people since we starting dating each other. Sometimes the easy way out isn't always as easy as it appears to be, and in this case it would only make both of us completely miserable."

"Matt, I don't want you to be nothing but a fond memory," Sora mumbled into her friend's chest. "You mean a lot to me, and I still need you in my life. Do you think we can still be friends after this? I don't want to lose you, but I'm afraid that's exactly what's going to happen."

Matt gazed silently at her for a moment and shrugged. "It'll be hard at first, but I think we'll be able to work things out. We were friends before, and I know we can be friends again."

"I know lots of guys who have said the same thing to their girlfriends, but in the end they've always drifted away from each other," Sora said sadly.

_Friendship never works when couples break up..._

"Well, we're not like other people, and neither are the rest of our friends," Matt said simply. "All of us have been through so much together, and that bond is going to keep us coming back no matter how hard we try to drift away from each other. Don't worry, Sora, our friendship is still intact. I know it in my heart, and I know we'll be able to pick up from where we left off."

Sora threw her arms around Matt and hugged him as tightly as she could. "I can't even tell you how good it feels to hear you say that. I was so afraid we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"No way," Matt said firmly. "We'll always be friends. You know what you have to do now, don't you?"

Sora bit her lip and slowly nodded. "I have to tell Tai how I feel even if he doesn't feel the same way. Mimi said the same thing. She knows I'm in love with Tai, and she promised me she would keep my secret. It looks like she kept her promise."

"Yes, she did. Um...Sora? Do you mind letting me talk to Tai first? There are a few things I want to...discuss with him before you tell him how you feel. Is that okay?"

Sora hesitated for a moment, and Matt laughed. "Don't worry," he said softly, "I won't tell him your secret. Only you have the right to tell him how much you love him. You know I would never betray you like that."

Sora smiled and sent him an apologetic look. "You're right. I'm sorry. Let me know when you've finished talking to him. In the meantime, I'm going to go find Mimi."

"Mimi was acting really weird when I talked to her yesterday," Matt said, frowning in confusion. "What do you think is going on with her?"

Sora's heart filled with sadness, and she sighed. "I don't know, but I intend to find out. What did Mimi say to you?"

"Do you remember what I said earlier? We talked about how she lied to me, and I forgave her."

"That's it?"

Matt gazed silently at the grass and refused to look at her. "There's one other thing we talked about. She knows what Tai's secret is, too. Actually, now that I think about it, that explains why she has been acting so strange lately. I'm not exactly sure how she found out, but she knows, and she promised Tai she wouldn't tell anyone."

Sora's mouth fell open, and she stared at Matt in horror. _Mimi knows Tai's secret, too? She must have found out when she was at his apartment a couple of days ago. Why didn't she tell me? I can understand why she wouldn't blurt out his secret, but she could have at least told me she knew what it was! She lied to me! My best friend lied to me!_

Matt studied her face for a moment and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what's going on with you and Mimi, but I think you'd better talk to her, as well. I don't want the two of you to end up in the same position that Tai and I are in."

"Alright," Sora sighed. "I guess I'll do that while you talk to Tai. Um...Matt? Is there someone else?"

Matt blushed and avoided her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Have you fallen in love with someone else, too?"

"I'm not sure," Matt said slowly. "I think I might have feelings for another girl, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything. Don't worry, though. If my feelings turn out to be the real thing, you and Tai will be the first to know. I don't want to say anything until I'm absolutely certain otherwise everything's just going to get even more complicated."

Sora smiled to show him she understood and kissed his cheek. "Good luck. I hope you do find someone who will make you happy."

"Thanks," Matt said quietly. "See, Sora? We'll do everything we can to support each other and keep our friendship going. Good luck with Tai, but I don't think you'll need it."

"Matt, do you really believe Tai might have feelings for me?" she asked nervously.

Matt slowly got to his feet and held out his hand to her. "Talk to Tai," he said softly. "If he can find the courage to put friendship first then you can find the courage to tell him how you feel. Come on, let's get to class."

Sora allowed him to pull her up, and they started across the lawn towards the front doors of the school.

_I can't believe how well things have turned out so far. Maybe both of us will find a way to be with the one we love, and then no one will end up suffering from heartache and sadness. _

The two of them had officially broken up, but it felt more like the beginning of a new chapter in her life instead of the ending of an old one. She had no clue whether or not her conversation with Tai was going to end in happiness or disaster, but that was a risk she was going to have to take.

_Unfortunately my conversation with him is going to have to wait a little while. First I have to find Mimi, and I'm not going to leave her alone until she can find the courage to tell me why she lied to me..._


	26. The Crest Of Courage

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Matt and Tai definitely have a few things to work out! Here's the next chapter!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 26: The Crest of Courage

_Tai Kamiya_

"Yolei, for the last time, would you please leave me alone? I'm not going to tell you anything, so quit bugging me!" Tai shouted, glaring at the lavender haired Digidestined who was following him down the hallway. "Why don't you go bother Mimi or something?"

"Mimi's avoiding me," Yolei sniffed, her amber eyes flashing with anger and annoyance. "Can you believe the nerve of that girl? I just want to know why she won't come anywhere near Sora!"

_It's because she's in love with Matt, and she knows I'm in love with Sora, but if you think I'm going to tell you that, forget it!_

Tai frowned and glanced impatiently at his female friend. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

Yolei muttered something under her breath and gave him a dirty look. "Tai, it's lunchtime. What do you think this period is for? Oh, forget it. You're such a guy. You'll never understand what I'm trying to say!"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?"

Yolei elbowed him in the stomach and stuck her nose in the air. "You are coming to sit with us today, aren't you?"

_Yes, but not because I want to._

Tai let out a sigh and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He had not seen Sora or Matt since the day before, but he knew he could not avoid them forever, and that was why he had decided to sit with his friends at lunch instead of hiding out in the locker room after gym class. He was hoping Matt and Sora would not show up, and then no one would be able to accuse him of being a coward.

_What am I going to do? Matt knows I'm in love with his girlfriend, and sooner or later he's going to find out about Mimi, too. The same goes for Sora. She's never going to forgive me for keeping my feelings a secret from her, and I'm pretty sure she's never going to forgive Mimi for falling in love with her boyfriend, either. Well, I guess that's not really true. She probably would forgive Mimi, but that doesn't really mean anything. In the end, I'm pretty sure their friendship would still crumble into pieces because of the tension between them. Mimi's been keeping a huge secret from her best friend, and I don't think Sora's ever going to get over that no matter how many times she forgives Mimi. They're going to drift away from each other eventually, and I have a bad feeling the same thing is going to happen to the friendship I share with Matt..._

Matt's actions the day before had given him hope, and for the first time since he had lied about his soccer game he had truly believed there was a chance their friendship would remain intact. Unfortunately he no longer felt that way, and it was all because of the nightmares he had suffered during the early hours of the morning before school. His dreams had been unpleasant, to say the least, and they had caused him to doubt his best friend and himself all over again.

_If only there was some way I could make him understand..._

"Yolei! Tai! What took you guys so long? I thought I was going to have to eat by myself today!"

Tai looked up and spotted Izzy sitting at their usual table in the centre of the room. The computer expert was waving his hands in the air in an attempt to get their attention, and there was a rather anxious expression on his face.

"Come on, let's get over there before Izzy's arms fall off!" Yolei sighed.

Tai allowed himself to be dragged over to the table and frowned when he realized Izzy was watching him nervously. "Hey, Izzy. What's up?"

Izzy avoided his eyes and shrugged. "Not much. I was just wondering where everyone was."

"Hey, you got your laptop back!" Yolei said, eyeing the portable computer Izzy was currently trying to hide behind.

"Um...yeah...Matt finally gave it to me in exchange for a little bit of advice."

Tai raised his eyebrows and sat down across from the computer expert. "I'm not even going to ask. Um...where are the others?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Izzy replied, watching him closely.

Tai blushed and lowered his gaze to the table. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, they'd better get here soon, or else!" Yolei shouted.

"Or else what?"

Tai jumped at the sound of Matt's voice and almost fell out of his seat. He twisted around in his chair and swallowed hard when he realized the blond was standing directly behind him. Matt's sapphire eyes were calm and cool, and the expression on his face was hard to read. He looked like he had slept through the whole night, and he did not appear to be the least bit concerned about Yolei's threat.

"Where have you been?" Yolei demanded, her eyebrows narrowing into a frown.

"Why does it matter?" Matt shot back. "Besides, I'm not staying."

Yolei crossed her arms and glared at the golden haired Digidestined. "Why not?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I need to talk to someone."

"Who?" Tai blurted before he could stop himself.

Matt's blue gaze came to rest on his face, and he held his breath.

"You," the blond said quietly.

_I think I'm going to be sick..._

"Matt, maybe-"

Matt held up his hand for silence, and Izzy quickly snapped his mouth shut. "Don't worry, Izzy, I'm not going to start shouting my head off, if that's what you're worried about."

"Are you sure? What happened with-"

"I'll tell you everything later," Matt replied, giving the computer expert a warm smile.

Tai glanced frantically towards the front of the cafeteria and sighed when he realized it was useless to try and make a run for it. The doors were too far away, and he had already made the power of his crest look bad enough as it was. _Matt's right. He isn't going to yell at me. He's going to skip all of that and go straight to the part where he cuts me out of his life forever..._

"What if I don't feel like talking?" he mumbled, avoiding his friend's eyes.

Matt smiled slightly and shrugged. "You don't have a choice, Tai. Come on."

"Hey wait! Where are Mimi and Sora?" Yolei shouted, poking Matt in the ribs to get his attention.

A strange look flashed across Matt's face, and he gazed thoughtfully at the table. "I think they're together, but I'm not sure. I hope everything's okay between them, wherever they are."

Tai let out a gasp and clapped a hand over his mouth to stop himself from saying something really stupid. _No way! Matt knows Mimi's in love with him? That's impossible. I'm the only one who knows her secret, and I definitely didn't tell anyone, especially my best friend! Unless...no, that's stupid. Mimi wouldn't have confessed her feelings to Matt. She cares about Sora a lot, and she would never do anything to ruin their friendship. Maybe it's something else..._

"What's wrong?" Matt asked, looking concerned.

Tai blushed and gazed nervously at his hands. "Nothing," he mumbled.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Let's go before the bell rings and we run out of time to talk."

"Matt, your last class just ended not that long ago. There's plenty of time!" Yolei snorted.

Matt ignored her and held out his hand. "Are you coming?"

Tai sighed and finally nodded. "Alright."

He took Matt's hand, and the blond quickly pulled him to his feet. They made their way towards the cafeteria doors in silence, and luckily Yolei did not try to follow them.

_That's a relief! The last thing we need is an audience!_

"Where are we going?" he asked, glancing nervously over his shoulder.

"The music room. There won't be anyone in there right now, and it'll give us some privacy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

A small smile slipped across Matt's face, and the blond shoved his hands into his pockets. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out."

"Why do I feel like I'm on trial or something?" Tai muttered to himself. He followed Matt into the music room and sat down on a small, raised platform which was located at the back of the room. It was used as a stage for class performances, and often the music teacher would use it for his long dramatic speeches. According to Matt, Mr. Arishima was very fond of his own voice and loved to hear himself talk.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked, staring miserably at his feet.

Matt sat down next to him and leaned against the wall. "Do you really need to ask me that question?"

Tai found himself unable to look at his best friend, and he rested his forehead against his knees. "I never meant for any of this to happen," he choked out after a long moment of tense silence.

"Maybe not, but it did happen, and now we're going to have to figure out what to do about it," Matt said quietly.

Tai slowly lifted his head and gazed sadly at his best friend. "You really know, don't you."

He did not feel at all surprised when Matt finally nodded. The expression on the blond's face yesterday had already told him all he needed to know.

"Yes, I know, and I don't think it was really necessary for me to answer that question. I can read your emotions better than you think I can. Unfortunately I didn't catch on soon enough this time."

Tai squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would have an answer for me," Matt said softly. "How long have you been in love with her?"

Tai opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling without really seeing it. "I'm not sure. Maybe since the day I met her. She's amazing, and I've never felt the same way about any other girl before."

Matt moved closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of his friend's fingers through his shirt, and it made him feel slightly better.

"Why didn't you say anything?" the blond whispered.

"Matt..."

Matt quickly shook his head and took a deep breath. "No, Tai, I don't mean me. I mean Sora. Why didn't you ever say anything to her?"

_Because I'm not as brave as you think I am._

"Tai-"

"I'm an idiot, that's why," he said shortly. "I was too afraid to ask her out because I thought she would turn me down. When I did finally work up the courage to tell her about my feelings, it was already too late."

Matt remained silent, and Tai let out a shaky laugh. "Pretty pathetic, huh? So much for the Crest of Courage. I didn't even have the guts to tell you. This is all my fault, you know. I'm the reason our friendship is falling to pieces. Now I've lost both of you, but I guess I deserve nothing less for being such a coward."

"You're not a coward, Tai," Matt said softly. "I probably wouldn't have asked Sora out either if she hadn't made the first move."

"Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm still a coward. I should have told you, but I...I couldn't..."

Matt stared at him for a moment and sighed softly. "Tai, I'm not going to ask you why you didn't tell me about your feelings for Sora because I think I already know what you're going to say."

"Let me guess. My answer isn't good enough, is it."

"That depends on whether or not we really know each other as well as we think we do," Matt said slowly. "Do you believe you have a good enough reason for keeping such a huge secret from me?"

Tai leaned against the wall and squeezed his eyes shut again. His heart was pounding so fast he could barely concentrate on what his friend was saying, and his head felt like it was going to explode. For the first time in his life, he truly understood the meaning of the word fear. He had taken on Myotismon, the Dark Masters, and Apocalymon, and none of those digimon had scared him as much as the thought of losing his best friend did, despite the fact that the fate of two worlds had been at stake.

Even the incident with the firewall in Etemon's pyramid paled in comparison to the amount of fear he was currently struggling with. The only other time he had ever been so afraid was when Datamon had captured Sora. Unfortunately, back then, he had been too young to understand the depth of his fear, and it was only now that he realized just how frightened he had really been for Sora's safety.

_I was right all along. Somehow Matt was able to figure out the truth, and I think it's because of something I said yesterday, but there's still one thing I don't understand. Why isn't he angry? I thought for sure he would start yelling at me, but he hasn't. In fact, he doesn't even look upset. What in the Digiworld is wrong with him? I just admitted I'm in love with his girlfriend! Maybe he really does understand after all..._

Tai slowly turned to look at his best friend and managed a shaky smile."Matt, I know this is going to sound really corny, and I think I've said it before, but...um...you mean a lot to me, and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either," Matt whispered, his sapphire eyes glittering under the fluorescent lights.

"Really?"

Tai studied the unreadable expression on his friend's face for a moment and frowned. _Does that mean there's still a chance we can save our friendship?_

"Tai, there's something I need to tell you, but first I want you to answer a few questions for me. You are going to give me some answers, aren't you? Oh, and Tai? No more lies, okay? I want the truth. You owe me that, at least."

_Oh no..._

Tai plastered a fake smile on his face and nodded. "Trust me, Matt, I've learned my lesson. No more lies. What did you want to ask me about?"

"I have tons of questions, but I'll get to the most important one first," Matt said after a brief moment of silence. "Do you believe we can still be friends after everything we've been through?"

Tai's eyes stung with sudden tears, and he gave his best friend a hesitant smile. He already knew what he was going to say, and hopefully his answer would be enough.


	27. Friendship Comes First

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 

A/N: Another chapter finished, and poor Tai is going to get quite a shock! And as always, please review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 27: Friendship Comes First

_Tai Kamiya_

"Well?" Matt asked, his sapphire eyes glittering with emotion.

Tai studied the cool expression on his best friend's face and smiled slightly. "Yes, I think our friendship is strong enough to survive anything. I wasn't sure before, but I am now."

Matt bit his lip and slowly nodded. "I guess that's a start."

_He doesn't sound too sure of himself. Why can't he see how much I care about him?_ _I know I'm in love with Sora, but she's never_ _going to feel the same way about me, and even if she did I still wouldn't try to have a relationship with her. I couldn't betray_ _Matt like that even if I wanted to. My heart won't let me, and that's why I know I'm making the right decision. Matt's and Sora's happiness comes first. Mine is just going to have to wait._

"Matt, I lied to you about my soccer game because I was afraid to be alone with you," he blurted, in an effort to explain why he had been such a jerk. "I was scared you'd find out about my feelings for Sora, and yet, at the same time, I wanted you to understand why I was so upset, but I was afraid it would ruin our friendship. I thought I was going to end up saying something I regretted."

"You really thought I'd be angry at you for falling in love with my girlfriend?"

Tai glanced anxiously at the blond and swallowed a lump in his throat. "Aren't you?"

"No." Matt let out a sigh and turned his face away. "Tai, I'm not mad at you for being in love with Sora. I'm mad at you for not telling me you were in love with her. Actually, forget I said that. I'm not even mad. I'm...upset."

"Upset? You're upset? What about me?"

Tai felt a sudden stab of pain in his heart, and he hit his best friend hard in the chest. He could not believe what he had just heard._ I_ _thought he cared about me, but obviously he only cares about himself! He doesn't even seem to realize how much he has hurt me!_

"Hey, what was that for?" Matt shouted, looking annoyed.

Tai glared at his best friend and realized his whole body was trembling with anger and outrage. "Matt, I was scared to be around you because you've always been able to read my emotions, and I thought there was a chance you'd find out what was wrong with me. I was afraid you were going to hate me, and yet a part of me believed you would understand why I've been so angry at you lately. How can you be so insensitive? You hurt me, and you don't even care!"

"Tai-"

"What is wrong with you, Matt?" he snapped, his voice trembling with fear and sadness. "I thought you knew me, but I guess I was wrong. Why didn't you figure it out? How could you have acted like such a jerk after everything I've done for you!"

He tried to hit his best friend again, but the blond grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him away. "Tai, will you quit it? I thought I was supposed to be the violent one! You're not exactly making this conversation any easier for either one of us, you know."

Tai turned his back on his best friend and gazed across the classroom at the chalkboard. He could not even read what was written on it because his eyes were blinded by tears._ He hates me. He really hates me._

"All I've ever wanted was for you to be happy, but that doesn't matter, does it," he whispered after a painful moment of silence. "You were supposed to find out about my feelings for Sora, but you didn't. I feel like I don't even know you anymore! Real friends are supposed to understand each other completely, but obviously we don't. I've sacrificed so much for you, and you act like it doesn't matter! Don't I mean anything to you anymore?"

"Tai, I did find out about your feelings for Sora on my own. I guess that means we do understand each other after all."

Tai felt Matt's arms go around him, and he quickly jerked away from his best friend. "Don't even think about it! You're too late, Matt! You found out too late! You had your chance, and you blew it! There's no use trying to make up for it now!"

"I'm sorry, Tai. You mean everything to me, and I won't let you forget it."

_What did he just say?_

Tai slowly turned around and stared into his best friend's deep blue eyes. Matt's face was very pale, and there were tears running down his cheeks. He looked like he would have given anything for a chance to make up for his mistakes.

_He does care! I know he does. He wouldn't be here if he didn't. What is wrong with me? How could I have said all those horrible_ _things to him? I'm the one who's ruining our friendship, not him!_

"Tai-"

Tai collapsed against his best friend's chest and buried his face in the blond's shoulder. "I'm such a selfish jerk. I'm sorry, Matt. This isn't even about me. I'm the one who lied to you, not the other way around."

"Stop it, Tai!" Matt snapped, shaking him roughly by the shoulders. "You're not a jerk! You have just as much right to be upset as I do. I should have known what was wrong with you as soon as you started acting strange around me, but I was too busy worrying about myself to bother with your feelings. You were so obvious. Only an idiot wouldn't have been able to figure out what was going on."

Tai lifted his head and blinked in surprise. "Are you calling the rest of our friends idiots?"

_I'm sure Yolei would love that!_

Matt let out a shaky laugh and managed a weak smile. "No, but they don't always see what goes on between us, and I can understand how they might have missed something. I, on the other hand, don't have an excuse for being a complete moron."

"You're right about that." Tai pulled away from his best friend and avoided the blond's eyes. He did not know what to say next, but he knew he had to think of something. "I thought our friendship was over when I saw you standing behind me in the lunchroom earlier."

"Is it?" Matt asked quietly, his sapphire eyes growing dark and stormy.

"I thought I already answered that question."

Matt nodded and brushed several tears off his cheeks. "Yes, but I'm not sure if you really believe all the words coming out of your mouth."

Tai pulled Matt into his arms and gave the blond a comforting hug. "Matt, I didn't become best friends with you because it was convenient at the time. I knew you were special right from the very moment we first met, and I wanted to get to know you. Even then I knew I wanted you to be a part of my life. It's like I had this feeling you were going to be important to me somehow. Do you get what I'm trying to say here?"

"You only became best friends with me because I saved your life."

_He's kidding, right?_

Tai gently rubbed his friend's back and raised his eyebrows. "Matt, all of the Digidestined have helped save my life, and in most cases it happened after I had already established a stable friendship with whoever had saved my sorry butt at one time or another. Trust me, I have a much better reason than that for being best friends with you."

"It's because of the darkness, right? You only became friends with me because I was such a hopeless nutcase," Matt said quietly, his words dull and lifeless.

Tai's mouth fell open, and he gaped at his best friend. "Are you completely insane?" he snapped. "I didn't choose you for a best friend because I pitied you! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

Matt suddenly pulled away from him, and he found himself gazing into the blond's sad, blue eyes. "Then why did you become best friends with me?" the musician asked quietly.

_Oh, Matt, why can't you see how special you are?_

"I already told you why! We were meant to be best friends! I knew it as soon as we became Digidestined, and I wasn't going to let you screw everything up!"

"Really? You mean...you're not going to replace me?"

"What?" Tai stared at his friend in confusion and frowned. "What in the Digiworld are you talking about?"

Matt blushed and quickly lowered his eyes to the ground. "Tai, we're so different from each other. Are you sure you really want me for a best friend? I mean, we don't even share any of the same interests or anything. Besides, all I've ever done is hurt you and make you angry. You're probably better off without me always hanging around and ruining your life. Maybe you should pick one of the guys from the soccer team to be your best friend. They, at least, have something in common with you, and-"

Tai clapped a hand over his best friend's mouth and clenched his other hand into a fist. "Matt, if you say one more word I swear I will hit you in the face and hopefully knock some sense into you. How many times do I have to say it? I don't want anyone else for a best friend! I only want you!"

"Are you sure? You're right, you know. I do screw everything up all the time."

Tai frowned and glanced suspiciously at his best friend. "Yes, I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Tai, I don't know what I would do without you in my life," Matt said, his voice barely above a whisper. "You've done so much for me, and I don't think I could ever repay you for your loyalty and support. I've always believed there was a possibility you would eventually give up on me and find someone new to hang around with, and it has been eating me up inside. Do you honestly know how much I've suffered as a result?"

Tai stared at his best friend in astonishment and realized his mouth was hanging open again. _Does Matt really think I would replace him?_

"Tai, aren't you going to say something?" Matt mumbled. "You're making me nervous."

_Matt, you idiot! No one is ever going to take your place!_

Tai gazed directly into his best friend's sapphire eyes and smiled. "Matt, no one's ever going to take me away from you. I'll die before I let that happen!"

"Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that?" Matt whispered, his voice breaking. "I swear I thought you were going to end up becoming best friends with Nori or something."

_Nori?_

Tai started to laugh, and he gave his best friend a fond smile. "You're not serious, are you? Nori's my least favorite person on the soccer team! I know he's supposed to be my friend, but seriously, Matt, I could never really care about someone who can't see what a great person you are. I refuse to be friends with anyone who doesn't want to be friends with you."

Matt hugged him tightly and did not say a word. The blond looked like he was unable to believe what he had just heard. "Do you really mean that?"

Tai returned the hug and smiled slightly. "Matt, you're my best friend. Of course I mean it. You've been worrying about this for a long time, haven't you? Why? Don't you trust me anymore?"

"Tai, I..."

"Does this mean everything's okay between us again?"

Matt shrugged and avoided his eyes. "I'm sorry, Tai, but we still need to talk about Sora."

"Yeah, I knew you were going to say that."

Tai gazed miserably at his hands and let out a sigh of defeat. "Matt, I don't want my feelings to ruin your relationship with Sora. I know you guys care about each other a lot, and I don't want either one of you to end up getting hurt because of me."

"What are you saying?" Matt asked, his voice trembling with emotion.

"Matt, Sora's never going to love me, and even if by some miracle she did end up having feelings for me, I still wouldn't make an attempt to ask her out. She's happy with you, and I'm willing to give up some of my own happiness if it means I get to see her smile. The same goes for you. I love seeing you happy, and Sora has always been able to put you in a good mood. Do you honestly know how much it hurts me to see either one of you upset? I'd never be able to forgive myself if I ended up causing you or Sora any heartache."

"You're really serious, aren't you," Matt gasped, his blue eyes growing wide with shock.

Tai blushed and avoided his friend's eyes. "I'm not going to try and take Sora away from you, if that's what you're worried about. Besides, I can't make her love me, and she has the right to choose who she wants to date. I respect her decision, and I know you would feel the exact same way if our roles were reversed."

"How do you know that for sure?" Matt choked out, his sapphire eyes sparkling with fear and despair.

Tai gently wrapped his arms around his best friend and held the blond tightly against his chest. "Matt, my loyalty to you always comes first, and I know you feel the same way about me. Your crest is a symbol of who you are, and it will always be your greatest strength. Don't start doubting yourself now. You know who you are, and nothing you say or do is ever going to change what's in your heart. How can you possibly believe our friendship will survive if you can't even believe in yourself first?"

"I've always believed in our friendship, and I always will!" Matt gasped, his whole body trembling with emotion.

"Really, then why did you think I was going to replace you?"

Matt's eyes filled with tears again, and he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tai. You're right. I haven't always been sure of our friendship, but I am now."

Tai froze and stared at his friend in surprise. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Tai, I thought I wouldn't be able to make the same sacrifice you made for me, but I was wrong," Matt murmured, looking a little relieved. "I guess my crest hasn't failed me after all."

Tai held his friend close and let out a soft sigh. "Matt, you can be a real idiot sometimes, you know that? I don't think your crest will ever let you down no matter how many times you try to ruin things for us!"

"Hey, you're at fault just as much as I am!" Matt shot back.

Tai rested his cheek against Matt's shoulder an managed a sad smile. "Matt, if I can't be with Sora, then I'm glad she's with you. It would kill me to see her with anyone else. She loves you, and when you're happy, it makes me happy. I know I'm doing the right thing. I love your girlfriend, but I'm willing to keep my feelings to myself for your sake. I won't give up on our friendship. I have to keep my feelings a secret because if I don't it'll ruin my friendship with you and Sora, and it'll probably cause a lot of tension between you and your girlfriend, too. Sora has such an amazing effect on you, and that means all of my heartache is worth it."

Tears began to slide down Matt's face, and Tai felt the blond's arms go around him.

"Matt, what's wrong?" he asked, giving his friend an anxious look.

Matt gazed directly into his eyes and smiled. "Tai, Sora and I broke up."


	28. Taking a Chance

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Another chapter! After this we'll be getting to Mimi and Sora. I'll be updating FTFOD next, and I hope to get it up by the end of this week, but it's my longest chapter yet so we'll have to see.

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 28: Taking a Chance

_Matt Ishida_

"What?" Tai whispered, his face turning pure white.

Matt wiped a fresh batch of tears off his cheeks and smiled fondly at his best friend. "Sora and I broke up this morning. Don't worry. We didn't have a fight or anything. It was a mutual decision."

"Why?" Tai asked, looking confused. The former leader let out a sudden gasp, and his dark eyes grew wide with fear. "It isn't because of me, is it? That's impossible! I never told Sora about my feelings, and I know Mimi would never reveal my secret to anyone. The same goes for Kari. Matt, I swear-"

"Will you shut up for a few seconds and let me say something?"

Tai immediately snapped his mouth shut, and Matt placed a comforting hand on the former leader's shoulder. "Tai, you're part of the reason why Sora and I broke up, but don't worry. We didn't end our relationship because she found out about your feelings for her. There's more to it than that. It's hard to explain, but I'll do my best. Besides, you deserve an explanation after everything you've been through."

Tai collapsed against the wall and stared blankly at the ceiling. He looked like he was in shock. "Matt, why didn't you say something a long time ago?"

"I...I couldn't until I knew for sure how you felt about me."

Tai slowly turned to look at him, and he felt his face turn red. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" the former leader choked out.

Matt gazed quietly at his hands, and after a few minutes of silence, he let out a deep sigh. "Tai, I needed to know where I stood in your heart, and you told me exactly what I wanted to hear. How could I have been sure you really meant what you said if I had told you about my breakup with Sora earlier? A part of me would have always believed you'd only said those things because I had given you a chance to be with my girlfriend, not because you actually care about me. Now I know the truth, and there's no way I'll ever be able to doubt our friendship again. You put me first even though you truly believed Sora and I would always be together. You past the test, Tai, and I swear I'll never let anything come between us ever again."

"You said the exact same thing to me when we were at my apartment yesterday," Tai said, his voice trembling with emotion.

Matt nodded and pulled his best friend into a tight hug. "I meant every word of it," he whispered softly in the former leader's ear.

He felt Tai's arms go around his waist, and to his complete surprise the former leader started to laugh. "Matt, you stupid jerk! You tricked me into believing you were still going out with Sora on purpose! I'm definitely going to get you back for this you pathetic excuse for a-"

"I'm sorry, Tai, but I had to. How else would I have been able to believe in our friendship again?"

Tai gently patted his back and smiled softly at him. "I know, Matt. It's okay. I don't care what it takes to fix our friendship as long as it means you've given yourself a chance to believe in me again."

_I do, Tai, more than you'll ever know._

Matt gazed into his best friend's dark eyes and managed a weak smile. "After everything you've done for me, how can I not believe in you?"

"Thanks," Tai mumbled, sounding embarrassed. "So Mimi told you she knows my secret?"

"Yeah, but she never said anything about Kari. How did your sister find out?"

"I told her," Tai said simply. "Mimi only found out because she'd been eavesdropping on us a couple of days ago. Our pink haired friend came over to my apartment to figure out what was wrong with me and got the shock of her life! I only wish I could have seen her face when she found out!"

"Me, too. I was wondering how she found out because she never mentioned anything about going over to your apartment."

_Poor Mimi. She knows Tai's and Sora's secrets, and all this time she has been forced to keep them to herself. No wonder she has been acting so crazy lately. She knows Tai loves Sora, and she knows Sora loves Tai, but she hasn't been able to tell either one of them the truth because she promised not to. I know exactly how she feels. We have the power to make Tai and Sora more happy than they have ever been, and the only thing we can do is sit back and wait for them to figure it out for themselves. Still, maybe I can help things along a little..._

"Matt, why did you break up with Sora?" Tai asked hesitantly.

Matt studied his friend's pale face for a moment and shrugged. "It's simple really. Sora and I broke up because we're not in love with each other anymore. I still care about her, but I don't love her the way I'm supposed to love my girlfriend. I love her the way I love you, and she feels the same way about me. Willis was the one who helped me realize how much my feelings for her had changed."

"How?" Tai asked, frowning in confusion.

"Izzy told Willis about what was going on between us, and that's why I stole the little traitor's computer!"

"Yeah, I was wondering about that. What did Willis say to you?"

"He told me I should tell Sora about your feelings, and it was a good idea, but it turned out I didn't have to. Besides, only you have the right to tell Sora about your feelings. The only reason Willis even suggested it is because, at the time, it was the only chance I had to fix our friendship. One of us had to say something otherwise our friendship would have been doomed if we had continued to keep silent. As a general rule, we should keep our friends' secrets, but sometimes something has to be said in order to stop a lot of people from getting hurt."

"I know what you mean," Tai said quietly. "Wait a minute! Why didn't you have to tell Sora about my feelings? She doesn't know already...does she?"

"I already answered that question. She doesn't know-"

"Then why-"

Matt laughed and placed a hand over his friend's mouth. "Stop, Tai. You'll find out soon enough, okay?"

Tai made a face and gave him a dirty look. "Fine. Did Kari tell T.K. about my feelings for Sora?"

"No way. She'd never betray you like that. Actually, I told T.K. everything over the phone last night, and you know what? He gave me the exact same advice Izzy and Joe have been giving me all along."

"I thought you and Izzy seemed closer than usual," Tai replied, a smile coming to his face. "I'm glad he's your friend, too. He deserves to know you as well as I do. The same goes for Joe. You won't drift away from them again, will you?"

Matt quickly shook his head and gave his friend a reassuring smile. "Definitely not. They're just as important to me as you are."

"Good. That's exactly the way it should be. Um...Matt? Why aren't you in love with Sora anymore?"

Matt blushed and avoided his friend's eyes. "I'm not sure, but...well...I think I might have fallen in love with someone else."

"Mimi!" Tai gasped, his dark eyes growing wide with shock. "It's Mimi, isn't it?"

Matt's mouth fell open, and he gazed at his best friend in astonishment. "How did you know?"

"I had a feeling you were in love with her earlier when I realized you kept blushing everytime I said her name. I can't believe I was actually right! Why Mimi?"

Matt smiled slightly and shrugged. "Why not? Besides, I'm not really sure yet if-"

"You do," Tai said softly. "I can tell. Matt, there's something you need to know. Mimi has done a great job of keeping my secret, but she also has a secret of her own, and I happen to know what it is."

"You're kidding! Mimi has a secret, too?"

Matt gaped at his best friend and shook his head in disbelief. _This is crazy! Actually, now that I think about it, Tai did hint at something along those lines when I talked to him yesterday. Why didn't I realize it sooner? Tai's right. I can be a real idiot sometimes! I bet the secret she has been keeping from everyone is the real reason why she's been acting so nutty lately. It makes perfect sense. Why couldn't I see it before? All this time I thought she was freaking out because of Tai's and Sora's secrets, but really it's because of her own secret, although Tai and Sora probably have something to do with her strange behaviour, as well. I don't get it. Why have all of us started acting like a bunch of nutcases all of a sudden?_

"Matt, did you know Mimi's avoiding Sora?" Tai asked slowly.

Matt blinked in surprise and shook his head. "I could tell there was something going on between them earlier, but I didn't know it was that bad. What-"

"Mimi's avoiding Sora because she's afraid she's going to end up hurting her best friend, but I don't think that's going to be a problem anymore," Tai said, his dark eyes sparkling with sudden happiness. "I'm so happy for you, Matt."

Matt frowned and gave his best friend a suspicious look. "Why?"

"You'll see. Where are Sora and Mimi anyway?"

"I told you. I think they're talking to each other right now, but I'm not sure. Why are you acting so-"

"I hope they're talking to each other," Tai said softly. "I know Sora's going to tell Mimi she broke up with you, and I'm glad. I have a feeling Mimi's finally going to get a chance to tell Sora her secret, and I know Sora will understand. Don't worry, Matt, they're going to be just fine."

"Um...okay...you're crazy, you know that?"

Tai laughed and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Matt, will you promise me something?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Promise me you'll talk to Mimi as soon as possible?"

Matt hesitated and slowly wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Why?"

"She needs to know how you feel."

"Tai-"

"No wait. Listen to me first. You're not dating Sora anymore, and that means you have the right to start a new relationship with someone else. You're free to tell Mimi exactly how you feel, and she deserves to know the truth. I know you think she probably won't feel the same way about you, but...well...you might be surprised by her answer. It's worth a shot. Seriously, Matt, what have you got to lose? Besides, how else are you going to find out whether or not your feelings for her are the real thing? Sora wants you to be happy. I know she does, and I have a feeling she'll support you no matter who you end up with."

"But...Mimi's her best friend!"

"Exactly. You know what that means, don't you? She'll support you twice as much."

_Tai's right. Mimi deserves to know how I feel, and the only way I'm going to find out if I really do love her or not is if I talk to her. Lousy best friend! Why does he always have to be right?_

Matt took a deep breath and slowly straightened his shoulders. His heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was going to explode, but he did not lower his gaze from Tai's dark eyes. He knew what he had to do, and he was going to do it even if it killed him. "Alright. I promise I'll talk to Mimi, but first you have to make a promise to me."

"I guess that's only fair. What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to tell Sora you're in love with her."

Tai's mouth dropped open, and he blinked in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said, Tai. I will find out what Mimi's secret is eventually, but in the meantime we have a little problem concerning the secret Sora has been keeping from everyone but Mimi and myself. Obviously you're the only one who knows Mimi's secret, but that's not the case with Sora. There are two people who know her secret."

"You're kidding! Sora has a secret, too?" Tai gasped. "What is wrong with all of us?"

Matt smiled slightly and studied his friend's face. "Tai, aren't you going to ask me why Sora doesn't love me anymore?"

"It's because she loves someone else, doesn't she," Tai said dully. "Who is it this time? It's not Nori, is it? Please don't tell me it's Nori. Typical. My worst nightmare is coming true. I must be the most unlucky person on the planet."

Matt burst out laughing, and he gave his friend a warm hug. "No, Tai, it's definitely not Nori. Sora has better taste than that, if I do say so myself!"

"Who is it then?"

Matt could feel Tai trembling in his arms, and he gently rubbed the former leader's back. "You'll never know unless you ask her."

"Are you sure?" Tai asked, avoiding his eyes. "You just broke up with her. In fact, now that I think about it, Mimi might feel the same way. I don't want to hurt you or Sora, and I know Mimi doesn't want to either."

"Tai, if you don't tell Sora you love her, I will tell her myself!"

Tai blushed and quickly shook his head. "No, I'll tell her. Matt, I...I don't know what to say..."

Matt rested his golden head against his friend's forehead, and Tai had no choice but to look him directly in the eyes. "Tai, I did a lot of thinking last night after I talked to T.K., Joe, Willis, and Izzy, and I came to the conclusion that I no longer loved Sora the way a guy's supposed to love the girl of his dreams. I also realized something else. I finally understood how easy it was going to be for me to make the same sacrifice you made, and now I understand the power of the Crest of Friendship better than ever. I know you never expected me to break up with Sora, and I think I would have been tempted to do so even if I still loved her, but another part of me would have been fighting to stay with her. You understand what that means, don't you? The fact that I was tempted to make your dreams come true shows just how much I care about you."

"You better not have broken up with her just because of me otherwise I'd have to hurt you for hurting her!" Tai shot back.

"I knew you'd say that, and that's one of the reasons why I didn't break up with her until I knew for sure I didn't love her and she didn't love me. Tai, I knew then I had a chance to make you happy, and I wasn't going to let it pass me by. Do you understand now? I want you to go out with Sora. Your happiness is more important to me than anything else right now, and this time I'm the one who's not going to let you screw everything up! It works both ways. When you're happy, it makes me happy, and you know how much I hate being upset."

"But...but Sora doesn't love me," Tai said sadly.

Matt buried his face against his friend's shoulder and squeezed his eyes shut. "Please, Tai? You'll never know unless you try. I won't let my sacrifice be for nothing."

Tai took a deep breath and finally nodded. "Alright, I'll tell her, but I'm not making any promises. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

"That's all I ask."

"You know what? Sora once told me she thought you were beautiful."

"What?"

Tai smiled slightly and shook his head. "Matt, she wasn't talking about your looks. She was talking about your heart, and I agree with her one hundred percent."

Matt felt his eyes fill with tears, and he smiled back at his best friend. "That's the best compliment anyone has ever given me, and that's saying something. Have you heard what some of my fans have said to me?"

"Trust me, I've heard more than my fair share, and most of it was stuff I probably would have been better off not knowing," Tai said dryly. "Let's face it, Matt, you're a handsome guy. I'd have to be blind not to notice, and I guarantee you probably have a lot of female fans who only show up at your concerts to get a good look at your face. Sora and Mimi aren't like that. They love you for who you are, not what you look like. You'll never have to worry about them having ulterior motives. The same goes for Izzy, Joe, Yolei, Kari, Davis, Cody, T.K., Ken, and myself. We're your friends because we care about you, not because we want to feed off your popularity."

Matt nodded and hugged his best friend as tightly as he could. At that moment, he knew everything was going to be okay.

"Matt, I can't even tell you how happy I am, and I swear I'll never forget what you've done for me even if Sora and I never end up getting together. I can't believe I ever doubted you, and I swear I'll make it up to you somehow," Tai said urgently.

Matt ran a finger over the bracelet on his arm and gave the former leader a brilliant smile. "You already have. Besides, I had my doubts about you, too, and that makes us even."

"Are...are we really friends again?"

Matt slowly stood up and pulled his best friend into his arms. "Yes, but only if you talk to Sora," he whispered softly in the former leader's ear.

"I knew I shouldn't have said all that stuff about Mimi!"

Tai pulled away from him and quickly hurried towards the door, almost tripping over a desk in his haste to talk to Sora. "Find Mimi as soon as possible, or else!" the former leader called back over his shoulder.

Matt watched his friend leave the room and smiled in amusement. He was nervous about talking to Mimi because he had no idea what to expect, but a small part of him was able to find strength in the fact that Tai did not appear to be too concerned about Mimi's secret. In fact, the former leader had almost sounded happy. Right now he had bigger things to worry about.

_I hope Mimi and Sora are okay, but most of all I hope their friendship is still intact._

He left the music room with a frown on his face, but it was quickly replaced by a smile.

_Good luck, Tai. I hope you're as strong as I think you are because you're about to receive the biggest shock of your life..._


	29. One Step Closer to Romance

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Okay, there'll be one more chapter with Mimi and Sora, and then I'll move to Tai and Sora. After that it's Mimi and Matt, and then I'll wrap things up. It's almost done!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 29: One Step Closer to Romance

_Mimi Tachikawa_

Mimi hurried down the hallway towards Sora's locker and glanced anxiously over her shoulder. She had not seen Matt or Tai all day, and she was hoping her luck would last until she had a chance to talk to her best friend.

_I wonder if Sora has spoken to either one of them yet. I hope their friendship is still intact, and what about Matt? Has Sora broken up with him already?_

"I wish," she muttered to herself. "Actually, that's not really true. Poor Matt. He's going to be devastated when he finds out about Sora's feelings for Tai. I love him so much, but the thought of him being unhappy is enough to make me wish he and Sora would never break up. I wonder if my best friend has already confessed her feelings to Tai. If she has, Matt's never going to be able to forgive them..."

Mimi jumped when she spotted Sora's carrot-coloured head at the edge of the crowd, and after a brief hesitation she quickly hurried over to her best friend's side. "Hey, Sora," she said softly.

Sora shoved a couple of textbooks into her locker and slowly looked up. "Hi."

_What? That's it? Isn't she going to fill me in on what's happening with Matt and Tai?_

Mimi felt a sudden stab of fear in her heart, and she held out the jeans and blue shirt her friend had let her borrow the day before. "Here, I thought you might want them back. Um...thanks for rescuing me from the rain yesterday."

"You're welcome," Sora mumbled, avoiding her eyes. The older female bit her lip and quickly shoved the clothes into her locker. She look like she wanted to say something, but the words never made it out of her mouth.

_Okay, something's definitely wrong. Why does she keep looking at me like that? Have Matt and Tai decided to hate each other forever? Oh, Matt, I want to be with you, but most of all I just want to see you smile, and if that means I can never be your girlfriend then I'm willing to give you up. Besides, Sora's my best friend, and I'd rather see her with you instead of Jun or one of you other fan girls. Maybe I shouldn't have told her to let you go after all..._

"Sora, what's wrong? Have you talked to Tai and Matt yet?"

_What if she has already gotten together with Tai, and now Matt refuses to speak to either one of them ever again! Oh no, this is all my fault!_

"I haven't seen Tai all day, but I did talk to Matt this morning," Sora said quietly after a brief moment of silence.

Mimi froze and gazed nervously into her friend's ruby eyes. "What did he say?"

Sora managed a weak smile and shrugged. "We broke up."

"What?"

"Matt and I broke up. Don't worry. I didn't dump him or anything. It was a mutual decision. I think he went to talk to Tai. At least, that's what he told me he was going to do when I saw him a few minutes ago. I hope everything's okay between them."

Mimi slowly sagged against the wall, and she stared at her friend in shock. "You...you guys broke up? Does that mean Matt knows about...um...your feelings for Tai?"

"He knows," Sora mumbled, her face turning bright pink.

Luckily the older female's locker was at the end of the row and there was nobody standing close enough to overhear their conversation.

_The last thing we need is someone spreading rumours about Tai and Sora. I can't believe she actually went through with it. I'm sorry, Matt. I'm so sorry..._

"Is he...okay?"

Sora finally smiled at her and nodded. "He's fine, Mimi. In fact, he has never been better."

"What...what do you mean?"

"He's not going to stop being friends with Tai, if that's what you're worried about. In fact, he told me he knows what Tai's secret is, and he's not angry about it. He's a little upset, but he said it doesn't matter because he cares about Tai, and I know he's going to do everything he can to fix things with his best friend. I'm glad. Both of them deserve to be happy, and hopefully they'll finally have that chance."

Mimi stared at her friend with her mouth hanging open, and she found herself unable to reply. She did not think she would have been able to say a word even if she had wanted to.

_Matt knows Tai's in love with Sora? How? I never told him, and I know Kari wouldn't either. Unless...wait a minute, what am I thinking? Of course Tai didn't tell Matt the truth! He has been trying so hard to keep his feelings a secret because he doesn't want to hurt his best friend, and I know he definitely doesn't want to be responsible for hurting Sora either, but if that's the case then how did Matt figure out the truth?_

"Sora-"

"I'm not really sure how Matt found out about Tai's secret, but I think he must have figured it out on his own," Sora interrupted, her ruby eyes glittering with sudden emotion. "You know what else I learned today? Apparently my ex-boyfriend isn't the only one who knows Tai's secret, but unlike some people he decided to be honest with me right from the start instead of keeping the news a secret behind my back."

Mimi felt her heart stop, and she slowly sank to the floor. Sudden tears stung her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug. Sora knew, and now her best friend was going to hate her forever...

_Sora knows I'm aware of Tai's secret. Obviously Matt must have told her, and now she's angry at me for keeping the truth a secret from her. What am I going to do?_

"You're not mad at Matt, are you?" Sora asked tentatively. "I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

Mimi quickly shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut. "No. He was only trying to help. I never told him he couldn't tell anyone what I had said earlier. I don't blame him for any of this. How can I when he doesn't even know..."

"Why did you lie to me about what had happened at Tai's apartment a couple of days ago?" Sora said sadly. "You know I would never ask you to betray Tai, but you could have at least told me you knew what was going on."

Mimi covered her face with her hands and turned away from her best friend. "I...I couldn't..."

"Why not?"

"I'm sorry, Sora, I...I can't..."

"You have been avoiding me, haven't you?"

Mimi hung her head in defeat and slowly nodded. "Yes."

_Does she know about my feelings for Matt, too?_

"Why?" Sora asked quietly. "Have I done something wrong? Please, Mimi, talk to me. If I've done anything to hurt you-"

"What? No! Oh, Sora, no. You're my best friend, and I know you'd never do anything to hurt me. I'm the one who has done something wrong."

She felt Sora's arms go around her shoulders, and tears began to slide down her cheeks. She had forgotten about the consequences of what would happen if Sora somehow found out she had talked to Matt, and now she was paying for it big time. The older female was going to find out about her feelings for the golden haired Digidestined, and when that happened their friendship was going to be over for good...

_If she doesn't know the truth already..._

"I don't understand. Why are you avoiding me if what you say is true and I haven't done anything to upset you?" Sora asked, sounding extremely confused.

Mimi slowly looked up and jumped when she realized her best friend was sitting close to her on the floor. The older female's face was filled with concern, and her eyebrows were narrowed into a frown. "Mimi-"

"You're right, Sora, you don't understand. I'm the one who's going to end up hurting you, not the other way around."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Mimi sighed and shook her head. "Nothing. It's not important."

"Mimi, I know you're trying to avoid answering my questions, but it's not going to work. Why didn't you tell me about Tai?"

Mimi wrapped her arms around her best friend and buried her face in the older female's carrot-coloured hair. "I didn't say anything because I was afraid I'd end up blurting out his secret to you, and you know I'd never forgive myself if I ended up betraying him in any way."

"What does his secret have to do with me?"

Mimi smiled at the suspicious look on her friend's face and shrugged. "It has everything to do with you, but I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough."

"You were avoiding me because you wanted to protect Tai?"

"Yes, but...um...there's more to it than that."

"Right, so what else have you been hiding from me?"

Mimi blushed and hid her face against the older female's shoulder. "I'll explain later. First there's something I want to ask you. How did Matt find out about your feelings for Tai? Did you tell him?"

Sora hesitated and slowly shook her head. "No, he found out on his own. I didn't have to say a word."

"Really?"

"Yes, unless you mentioned something to him. You're the only one who knows my secret, other than my ex-boyfriend, of course."

Mimi let out a gasp of horror, and she hugged her best friend as tightly as she could. "No way! You know I would never tell anyone your secret!"

She felt Sora's arms go around her waist, and the older female gave her a reassuring smile. "I know, but I needed to hear you say it. He told me he could tell because of the way I looked everytime he mentioned Tai. Am I really that obvious?"

"Yes, but don't worry. Tai doesn't have a clue. He can be a real idiot when it comes to love."

"That's probably a good thing when you consider the fact that I'm not exactly very good at hiding my feelings!" Sora laughed.

Mimi slowly pulled away from her best friend and gazed directly into the older female's eyes. "Um...Sora? Are you going to tell Tai you love him? You're not dating Matt anymore, and I know you've been waiting a long time for a chance to be in a relationship with the one you really love..."

Sora took a deep breath and slowly nodded. "Yes, but I promised Matt I'd let him talk to Tai first. I think he wants to fix their friendship before he lets me go. You know what he's like. He always has to make sure the people he cares about still love him before he allows things to move forward. Can you believe he actually wants me to date Tai? He really was a great boyfriend, and I know a part of me will always love him for giving me a chance to be with the one guy I know now I'll never be able to live without."

Mimi smiled softly through her tears and pulled her friend into a tight hug. Matt had given up his own happiness for Tai, and it was obvious the blond did not regret his decision one bit. _I know I should be surprised, but I'm not. Matt cares about Tai more than he'll ever admit, and he did what he did because his best friend is the one person who will support him no matter who he dates, even if that girl is the one girl his friend loves more then anyone else on the planet. I can't believe I'm finally saying this, but once again the Crest of Friendship has triumphed over everything else..._

"I'm scared, Mimi. What if Tai tells me he doesn't love me?" Sora whispered.

Mimi smiled and gently rested her cheek against the top of her friend's carrot-coloured head. "Trust me, Sora, I don't think you have to worry about that."

_Oh, Tai, I'm so happy for you, and I can't wait to see the look on your face when Sora finally tells you she loves you. Little do you know how much your life is about to change, and it's all because of Matt..._

Tai's dreams were finally going to come true, and she was extremely happy for him, but unfortunately her own happiness was still up in the air.

_Is there a chance Matt and I can be together after all?_

"Sora, I know Matt broke up with you for Tai's sake, but there's more to it than that, isn't there."

Sora smiled slightly and shrugged. "Matt feels the same way I feel. He still cares about me, but he doesn't love me the way he used to. Both of us have moved on from our relationship, and now Matt's free to date whoever he wants. I hope one day he'll be able to find someone who will make him happy. He deserves to be in a relationship with a girl who loves him, and only him, and I know now I'm not the one who's going to fill that position. Trust me, Mimi, Matt and I may not be in love anymore, but we'll always be friends, and I'm going to support him no matter who he dates."

"Are...are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Sora asked, frowning in confusion.

Mimi's heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, and she quickly twisted her hands together in a effort to stop them from shaking.

_Really, Sora? I know you want Matt to be happy, but are you sure you're ready to see him with another girl? What...what if that girl was me? What if I was the one who ended up dating Matt? Would you still feel the same way then?_

"Mimi, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Mimi pulled away from her best friend and nodded. "I'm fine, Sora. You are still going to tell Tai how you feel, aren't you?"

"Yes," Sora mumbled, her face turning bright red. "You're right, you know. It doesn't matter what he says. At least I'll finally know how he really feels about me and then I won't have to spend the rest of my life wondering about what might have been between us."

Mimi nodded and gave her friend's hand a tight squeeze. "I'm really happy for you, Sora. I know you're worried, but things always have this funny way of working out in the end, and I have a feeling that's exactly what's going to happen between you and Tai. Don't give up yet, okay?"

"Okay," Sora whispered. "Um...Mimi? Are you sure you're alright?"

Mimi realized her whole body was trembling, and she wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug. Sora had given her a chance to make her dreams come true, and the other girl did not even know it.

_Matt will probably never love me, but that doesn't mean I can just throw away my one chance at happiness. I have to find out how he really feels about me otherwise I'll never be able to forgive myself for giving up on a possible relationship with him before I ever let it have a chance to start._

Sora had given her a wonderful gift, and she knew in her heart there was only one way to thank the other girl for making such a huge sacrifice. She had to tell her friend the truth about her feelings for Matt otherwise she'd never be able to live with herself for keeping such a huge secret from someone she cared about.

_Sora's my best friend, and she deserves to know the truth. I care about her a lot, and there's no way my heart is going to let me pursue a relationship with Matt behind her back. I know she doesn't love him anymore, but that doesn't mean she won't be upset about the fact that her best friend is in love with her ex-boyfriend. I refuse to even talk to Matt without her permission, and if she decides she doesn't want me to date him then I guess I'm just going to have to suffer..._

"Mimi..."

Mimi felt her eyes fill with tears, and she gave her best friend a nervous smile. "Sora, um...there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Sora asked, her eyebrows narrowing into a frown.

"I...um...wasn't being entirely honest with you earlier. There are actually two reasons why I've been avoiding you, not just one."

Sora's mouth fell open, and Mimi winced at the expression on the older female's face.

"What...what's the other reason?"

_I'm sorry, Sora. I hope you'll be able to forgive me..._

Mimi threw her arms around her best friend, and a small sob escaped her mouth. "You and Tai aren't the only ones with secrets around here. Oh, Sora, I have a secret, too, and I've never been so scared in my life. You're going to hate me, I know it."

"Why?" Sora whispered.

Mimi felt her friend's arms wrap around her in a tight hug, and she managed a tearful smile. "Because I've hurt you, and you don't even know it."

"Mimi, you're not making any sense. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"

Mimi buried her face against the older female's shoulder and finally nodded.

"Sora, I've fallen in love with someone, too, and I haven't been able to say anything because you're my best friend, and you know I'd never do anything to hurt you. I was afraid to tell you earlier, but I'm not anymore. The secret I have has to do with Matt, and I hope you'll be able to forgive me for keeping my feelings hidden from you. It's a good thing you're sitting down because...um...well...I think what I'm about to say is going to be even more shocking than your breakup with Matt, and hopefully you'll somehow find a way to forgive me for being such a lousy friend..."


	30. Between the Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: This is the last chapter with Mimi and Sora. The next chapter will focus on Tai and Sora. I'm not going to be able to update for the first two weeks of July, and I will let you know this will be my last update this week, as well. Sorry about that, but don't worry. I'll be back soon, and I'll do my best to finish this story as soon as possible. I sort of wanted to explain how Mimi fell in love with Matt in this chapter, so hopefully it comes across because I don't want everyone to think Mimi just fell in love with Matt out of the blue. See you all in a little over two weeks!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 30: Between the Lines

_Mimi Tachikawa_

"Mimi, are you...are you in love with Tai, too?" Sora gasped, her ruby eyes sparkling with sudden tears.

_What?_

Mimi's mouth dropped open in surprise, and she started to laugh. "Sora, are you crazy? Of course I'm not in love with Tai! What in the Digiworld ever gave you that idea?"

Sora's face turned pink, and she shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you did say you're in love with someone, and you said your feelings were going to hurt me. What was I supposed to think?"

"Trust me, Sora, I don't have feelings for Tai. My secret isn't that terrible!"

_I can't believe it! Matt's not in love with Sora anymore! Why? She's a great person. How can he not still love her? I must be dreaming. Nothing like this ever happens in real life. Do I really have a chance with him? Impossible! Matt might not be in love with Sora anymore, but that doesn't mean he's going to want to go out with me. I bet he just wants to stay single for now, or maybe..._

Mimi clapped a hand over her mouth, and she stared at her best friend in horror. "Sora, why doesn't he love you anymore?"

"Because he's in love with someone else," Sora whispered.

Mimi let out a soft sob, and she felt her heart sink to the floor. "Who?"

"I don't know, Mimi. He never told me. I'm sure she's a great girl, whoever she is. You know how picky Matt can be."

Mimi leaned against the wall and gazed numbly at the ceiling. Her heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces, and she did not think she was ever going to recover from what she had just heard.

_He's not in love with Sora anymore, but that doesn't matter because he's never going to love me either even though he broke up with her. He loves someone else, and now I'll never have a chance to be with him..._

She slowly turned to look at her best friend, and tears began to slide down her cheeks. She wanted to say something, but there were no words suitable enough to describe exactly how she was feeling. She had been willing to give up Matt for Sora's sake, but the thought of him being with someone else was more than she could endure. Her best friend had given her a precious gift, and it had been ripped away from her before she had even had a chance to accept it, and now she did not know what to do.

"Mimi, are you okay? What's wrong?" Sora asked, looking concerned.

Mimi leaned against her friend's shoulder for support and covered her face with her hands. "It's not Jun, is it?"

Sora rolled her eyes and smiled in amusement. "Somehow I seriously doubt that! Why does it matter anyway?"

"Sora, I..."

"Mimi, what were you trying to say earlier? Who are you in love with? You know I'll support you no matter what's going on. Please tell me."

"Isn't it obvious?" Mimi slowly opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around her best friend's slim waist. She studied the older female's face for a moment and managed a tearful smile. "I know he doesn't love you anymore, but I didn't want to say anything earlier because I thought he might still be upset about breaking up with you, and you know I'd never hurt you or Matt. It's hard to move on from a relationship even if both people have found someone new to love, and I'm sure you know that better than anyone, but I guess nothing I've said really matters anymore. He loves someone else now, and that means I'm never going to have a chance to make my dreams come true and I'm never going to have a chance to prove to you how much I care about you. Don't you see? I know you don't love him, but I kept quiet because I knew how hard it was for you to break up with him, and I didn't want to hurt you by moving in on your territory."

"What are you saying?" Sora whispered, her eyes growing wide with shock.

"Sora, I'm not in love with Tai. I'm in love with Matt."

Mimi felt Sora's cheek come to rest against her rosy-coloured hair, and she kept her eyes on the ground in order to avoid having to look at her best friend. She had no idea what Sora was thinking, and at that moment she did not want to know.

"Mimi, how long have you felt this way?" Sora asked quietly after a brief minute of silence.

"I'm...I'm not really sure. I think I might have felt this way for a while now, but I didn't understand what I was feeling until I had that conversation with him the day before. I saw a side of him I didn't even know existed, and I knew then how much my feelings for him had changed over the years. We used to talk a lot over the phone when I still lived in New York, and I think that's what started it. He talked about you a lot, you know, and I could tell how much he loved you just from the sound of his voice. I was happy for him, and for you, but at the same time I felt a little sad when he talked about you as if you were the only girl on the planet. You should have heard how happy he was when you finally decided to make a move on him. I could tell he wanted to ask you out, but he didn't want to say anything until he knew for sure how you felt about him. Don't you see it, Sora? He loved you even before you guys started dating. There was no way I could compete with that, and I think that's why I started to forget how sad it used to make me feel when he talked about you. When I found out the two of you were dating, it didn't come as a surprise to me, but it still hurt. I pushed all of those feelings away because I thought they didn't mean anything, but now I know how wrong I was. You should have seen the way he was acting towards me earlier. He was being so sweet and sensitive, and I knew then I couldn't push my feelings for him away anymore. He has never once acted like that towards me in all the years of our friendship, and it made me realize the truth. For the first time in my life, I finally understood why you fell in love with him in the first place, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since."

"I never realized you spent so much time talking to Matt when you were in New York," Sora said softly, her voice trembling with emotion.

Mimi held her friend tightly against her chest and let out a soft sigh. "I don't think anyone did. The only reason I never said anything to you is because I didn't think it was important at the time. You understand, don't you? I mean, what's so strange about two friends talking on the phone to each other? If only I had known then..."

"Why, Mimi? Why didn't you tell me you loved him earlier? You know I would have understood, especially considering how I feel about Tai."

"Because you're my best friend and I love you, and I was scared you were going to end up hating me for falling in love with your boyfriend!"

Mimi felt her friend's arms wrap around her in a tight hug, and she squeezed her eyes shut again to stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Sora. I kept my feelings for Matt a secret from you because I didn't want to hurt you, and I didn't want to hurt Matt either. I-"

"You should have told me," Sora said sympathetically in her ear. "I'm not just talking about your feelings for Matt. You should have told me about your conversations with him over the phone, too."

"He...um...made me promise not to tell you how he felt about you."

"I'm not talking about his feelings for me. He asked you not to tell anyone his secret, and you kept your promise. I'm fine with that. What I'm not fine with is the fact that you didn't tell me you were such good friends with him."

"I'm sorry, Sora."

"It's okay. I forgive you."

"My parents had a fit every time they saw our phone bill, and Matt's dad wasn't exactly thrilled about it either, especially when Matt was the one who called me! Their phone bills were just as bad as the ones my mother kept getting on my case about. Eventually we had to switch to e-mail otherwise they never would have let either one of us use the phone ever again!"

Sora started to laugh, and Mimi finally opened her eyes. She smiled tentatively at her best friend, and Sora smiled back at her.

"Mimi, you're weird sometimes, you know that? Those boys in New York are lucky to be rid of you!"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I think Michael was a little bit jealous! I mentioned Matt to him when we first became friends, and you should have seen his face. He kept asking me who Matt was, and I don't think he believed me when I told him your ex-boyfriend and I were just friends."

"I thought he had a thing for Yolei," Sora replied, raising her eyebrows.

"This was before he met Yolei."

"Um, okay. Does Michael even still like Yolei?"

"I have no idea. Besides, everyone knows Yolei has a thing for Ken, and I'm pretty sure Michael knows that, too. At least, I think I told him. Either way poor Michael's out of luck again! I shouldn't really say that. He is my friend, and I care about him a lot, but I don't think even he believed we'd ever get together."

"Did you ever date Michael?"

Mimi laughed and shook her head. "No. Trust me, I would have told you if I had. We were just friends, and that's all we'll ever be."

Sora frowned and made a face at her. "You would have been better off dating Michael over Natsume. I've never seen Matt and Tai get so angry before. Natsume's lucky they never had a chance to go through with their threats! I was really worried about you."

Mimi smiled and gently patted her friend's back. "Thanks, Sora. You're a great friend, you know that?"

"So are you, Mimi."

Mimi shrugged and avoided her friend's eyes. "Are you sure? We...we haven't finished talking about Matt yet. Oh, Sora, I don't even know why I bothered to tell you all of this. None of it matters anyway. Matt doesn't love me. He loves someone else."

"Mimi, do you really love Matt as much as you think you do?"

Mimi nodded her head vigorously, and Sora smiled at her.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go tell Matt how you feel about him."

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

Mimi let out a gasp and stared at her friend in shock. "Are...are you saying you want me to go out with Matt?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Sora said firmly. "I love Tai, not Matt, which means he's free to date whoever he wants. It's okay, Mimi. I forgive you. I know you would never hurt me on purpose, and I think you'd be good for Matt. He needs someone like you. Your lighthearted personality complements his more serious attitude perfectly."

"But-"

"Mimi, make Matt want to love you. I know he has his heart set on someone else, but there's no guarantee she's going to return his feelings. You can't give up until you know for sure whether or not you have a chance to be in a relationship with him. If the girl he's in love with doesn't want anything to do with him then he's eventually going to have to move on to someone else, and that someone else could be you. Please don't give up before you've even had a chance to make your dream come true."

Mimi wrinkled her nose and frowned at her best friend. "Sora, I think you're being a little too optimistic. Can you imagine any girl not liking Matt? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Whoever he's in love with is definitely going to love him back. I'm doomed, Sora. I suppose I'll just have to be an old maid for the rest of my life."

Sora burst into laughter and shook her head. "Mimi, you're sixteen, not forty! That's one thing you and Matt definitely have in common. Both of you tend to get a little too dramatic at times!"

"Come on, Sora, you know I'm right."

"Really? I'm not in love with Matt," Sora replied, looking amused.

Mimi stuck her tongue out at her best friend and sighed. "Yeah, but that's only because you're in love with Tai, and he's every bit as great as Matt is."

"Please, Mimi? Matt needs to know how you feel about him. If you back out now, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

_Sora's right. Besides, what do I have to lose? Matt was never mine to begin with, and even if he doesn't love me, I know he'll always be my friend. I have to try. If I give up now, I'll never be able to look myself in the eyes again. The worst part about love is thinking about what might have been..._

"Alright, Sora, I'll tell him, but only if you promise me you'll talk to Tai."

"I will," Sora whispered, her ruby eyes sparkling with happiness. "I'll tell him everything."

"Um...Sora? Tai knows I'm in love with Matt, and he promised me he wouldn't tell anyone. I told him because I knew he would understand, and it looks like he has done a great job of keeping my secret. You're the only other person who knows, and the only reason I didn't tell you earlier is because I thought you and Matt were still in love with each other, and I was afraid you were going to hate me for falling in love with your boyfriend."

"I know. You told me already," Sora replied.

"You really do understand, don't you."

Sora nodded and smiled at her. "Yes, Mimi, I do. I'm glad you told Tai. At least you didn't have to suffer all by yourself, and you know Tai would never give away your secrets. He has been loyal to you right from the start, and that makes me love him even more."

Mimi wrapped her arms tightly around her best friend's neck and hid her face in the older female's carrot-coloured hair. "I really am sorry, Sora. I shouldn't have kept my feelings for Matt a secret from you, and I promise I'll have more faith in our friendship from now on. Um...you do still want to be my friend, right?"

"Mimi, how can you even ask me something like that? Of course I still want to be your friend. No one understands me the way you do," Sora said tearfully. "Stop apologizing. I told you, I understand why you were afraid to tell me about your feelings for Matt, and I know we'll definitely be able to work things out. We'll always be friends, and when we get older we'll visit each other all the time and our kids will play together, and everything's going to be great, okay?"

Mimi blinked in surprise and promptly burst into giggles. "Is that a promise?"

"Like it could be anything else!"

The two of them hugged each other tightly, and after several moments Mimi reluctantly pulled away from her best friend. "Is it just me or is everybody staring at us? I guess you'd better talk to Tai, and I'd better go find Matt. Let me know what happens, okay?"

"Okay, but only if you let me know what's going on between you and Matt."

"Don't worry, Sora, I'll tell you everything."

They gave each other one last hug, and Mimi quickly hurried down the hallway in search of Matt.

_I hope I can find him. I wonder if he's still talking to Tai? I don't want to walk in on them in the middle of their conversation, especially if it's not going very well. They have to work things out. If Sora and I can fix our friendship then there's no reason why they can't either. Oh, Matt, I don't know who you're in love with, but I do know one thing. She's definitely one lucky girl, whoever she is..._

Unlike Sora, she did not have much hope when it came to Matt. All she could do was try, and her efforts were just going to have to be enough.


	31. The Crest of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Well, I'm back, and poor Tai and Sora are finally going to get a chance to talk! Once I finish with these two, I'll move on to Matt and Mimi. And of course Izzy and the others will make an appearance at the end. Enjoy the new chapter!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 31: The Crest of Love

_Sora Takenouchi_

Sora watched her best friend disappear into the crowd and smiled softly to herself. She had never thought Mimi would fall in love with someone like Matt, but obviously she had been wrong, and she was glad her friend had finally decided to chase after a guy she approved of instead of someone like Natsume. The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how much her ex-boyfriend needed someone like Mimi. Her best friend's silly antics had often brought a smile to Matt's face, and she had a feeling the rosy-haired Digidestined's honesty and sincerity were the main reasons why her ex-boyfriend had spent so much time talking to the younger female over the phone. He needed someone like Mimi to help him come out of his shell a bit because there was no way he was going to give up his soul to someone he could not trust. He had changed a lot since the day he had first become a Digidestined, but she had a feeling Mimi was the only one who could help him take that final step.

_Matt, you had better not hurt my best friend or you're going to regret it! I really don't care who you're in love with. Mimi outshines every other girl on the planet, and if you can't see that then you're not the person I thought you were. Please don't make me lose my faith in you. She's the one who's going to make you happy. I know it in my heart, and I hope you realize that, too, before you end up getting involved with someone else. I'm sure you're in love with a really nice girl, whoever she is, but she's not Mimi, and your dreams are never going to come true without my best friend._

She still felt a little sad about her breakup with Matt, but the thought of finally having a relationship with Tai was enough to cheer her up considerably. Unfortunately she had a feeling she was never going to be truly happy until her best friend was happy, too, and that was never going to happen unless Matt finally decided to come to his senses.

_And I thought Tai was clueless about love! Why do boys always have to make things so difficult? I hope everything works out for Mimi because if it turns out Matt doesn't love her, it's going to break her heart..._

She closed her locker door with a sigh and headed towards the cafeteria, but she did not get very far before someone shouted her name.

"Sora! There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Sora jerked her head up in surprise, and she promptly ran straight into Tai's chest. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to steady her, and she felt her face heat up at the way his touch sent shivers racing down her spine. It was the same feeling she used to get when she had first started dating Matt, and at that moment she realized she had not been mistaken about her feelings for the original Digidestined leader. Somehow she had fallen in love with Tai Kamiya, and both of them had the power to change what should have been changed a long time ago. She knew it in her heart, and she was going to make the most of it. Tai would be hers, and she would be his, and there was no way she was going to let anyone stand in the way of her dreams. Somehow she was going to have to find a way to be in a relationship with the original Digidestined leader, and she would not back down, even if it killed her.

"Hey, Tai," she whispered, reaching out and gently placing her hand against his heart. She could feel it pounding rapidly against her palm, and the intensity she felt with every thump made her whole body tremble. It was a good thing he had a firm grip on her arm because she did not think she would have been able to stand without his support. "Um...are you busy right now? You look like you're in a hurry to be somewhere, and if you're not careful you're going to end up trampling someone. You haven't forgotten about one of your soccer meetings again, have you? Nori's going to throw a fit if he finds out you're skipping out on anything that has to do with the soccer team. Remember last time? You are the captain, Tai, and you're the one who schedules all the meetings in the first place. You're not exactly what I would call a very good role model for the younger players if you keep forgetting to show up at your own meetings!"

Tai gave her a rather subdued smile, but the fire in his dark eyes more than made up for his lack of enthusiasm. She studied the blank expression on his face for a moment, and her eyebrows narrowed into a frown. She had no idea what he was thinking, but the emotion burning just beneath the surface of his gaze made her breath catch in her throat. She could tell he wanted to say something, but it was obvious he was waiting for the right moment to reveal what was on his mind. She could be patient, but the longer they stood there staring at each other, the greater her desire grew to lean forward and kiss him like he had never been kissed before.

_I love you, you fool! Why is that so hard for you to understand?_

"Well, Tai? Aren't you going to tell me what's going on?"

Tai brushed a stray strand of carrot-coloured hair out of her eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "Actually, you're the one who ran into me, and I already told you why I'm in such a hurry. I said I was looking for you, didn't I? I need to talk to you."

"Really?" Her voice came out as a squeak, and she felt her face turn bright pink. "Why?"

Tai raised his eyebrows, and she quickly lowered her gaze to the ground.

_Why is he suddenly so eager to talk to me? I'm pretty sure he was trying to avoid me earlier, so why has he finally decided to change his mind about confronting me face-to-face? Oh no. What...what if he wants to tell me he's no longer friends with Matt? This can't be happening! They have to be friends. What am I going to do? How am I going to find a way to bring them back together again?_

"Tai-"

"Sora, I don't have a soccer meeting today. In fact, I don't want to talk about soccer at all. We have...um...more important things to discuss."

"Like what?"

Tai leaned closer to her, and she felt him take her hand in his strong grip. His fingers were warm against the inside of her palm, and she found herself smiling at his simple gesture of affection. It made her feel good inside, but at the same time she did not allow herself to get her hopes up. It was going to take a lot more evidence than a touch on the hand to make her believe she really had a chance with him.

"Things like Matt and Mimi," he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear.

Sora ignored the goosebumps popping up on the back of her neck, and she gave his hand a tight squeeze. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest, and she felt like she had just had a bucket of cold water thrown over her head. _Does he know who Matt's in love with? No way. He can't know. Matt would never tell him...unless..._

"Tai, are you friends with Matt again?"

Tai gently placed his hand against her cheek and smiled in amusement. "Sora, Matt and I never stopped being friends. Why don't we find somewhere else to talk? We don't need the whole school listening in on our conversation."

Sora looked up and realized several students in the hallway were watching them curiously. She felt her face turn a darker shade of pink, and she quickly dragged the former Digidestined leader towards the front doors of the school. They stepped out into the sunshine, and she realized Tai had not let go of her hand.

_What if he knows I'm in love with him already?_

She felt a momentary stab of panic, but despite her fear she did not pull away from the former leader.

_There's no way Matt told him about my secret. I guess he must have figured it out on his own. I bet he's only holding my hand because he feels sorry for me. I can't believe I'm letting myself get comfortable with the idea that I might actually have a chance with him. When am I going to learn not to get my hopes up all the time?_

"I'm sorry about running into you earlier," she mumbled, avoiding his eyes.

Tai led her over to the soccer field, and they sat down on a wooden bench under the trees. He glanced around, as if making sure there was no one close enough to overhear their conversation, and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry about it. I'm the one who almost knocked you off your feet, not the other way around."

_He doesn't love me. The only reason he's acting this way is because he's afraid he might have accidentally hurt me..._

"Um...Tai? If you want to know the truth, I was on my way to look for you when we ran into each other in the hallway. I was wondering if you'd had a chance to talk to Matt yet. He told me he wanted to speak with you, and I...um...well..."

"Yes, I talked to him a few minutes ago," Tai said quietly. He turned to look at her, and she swallowed hard when she realized he was gazing at her with concern in his dark eyes. A sudden flash of emotion cast a shadow over his face, but it was gone before she could figure out exactly what it meant.

"What's wrong?"

Tai wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug and rested his cheek against the top of her head. "I'm really sorry, Sora. Matt told me you guys broke up this morning. I guess you must be pretty upset right now. I know you're not in love with him anymore, but that doesn't really make it any easier, does it. If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here to listen."

Sora felt sudden tears begin to slide down her cheeks, and she buried her face against the former leader's chest. The sound of his heart beating against her ear should have been a source of comfort, but instead it only made her even more upset. The only reason he was being so nice to her was because he thought she was devastated over her breakup with Matt, not because he actually cared about her as more than a friend.

_He doesn't love me. He's only worried about me because he's my friend, and he wants to make sure I'm okay. I'm so stupid! I can't believe I actually thought there was a chance he'd return my feelings..._

"Don't worry, Sora. Matt still cares about you, and you know he'll always be your friend. I know it's hard, but you did what you thought was right, and Matt's being really supportive of your decision. He's happy for you, and I know you're happy for him even though you might not be comfortable with the thought of letting him go yet. He feels the same way you do, and you know he'll support you know matter what happens after today is over."

Sora slowly pulled away from the former leader and gazed up at the bright blue sky without really seeing it. She felt empty inside, and it did not take a genius to figure out exactly what it was she was missing. Once again the power of her crest had failed her, and the loss of what was supposed to be her greatest strength hit her like a slap in the face. At that moment she understood exactly how Mimi was feeling, and the pain she knew her best friend was struggling with made her feel sick to her stomach. "I know, Tai. Matt mentioned all of those things to me earlier. Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Tai frowned and slowly wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Are you sure? You don't sound fine to me."

"I'm sure," she managed to whisper.

_Great, now I'm the one who's making up lies. What am I going to do now?_

What she really wanted to do was find Mimi and sob all over her best friend's shoulder, but she made no attempt to get up from her seat on the bench. She knew Mimi was going to need her just as much as she needed the rosy-haired Digidestined, but if she left now Tai would start to get suspicious, and she was beginning to wonder if she should tell him about her feelings after all. Besides, she was pretty sure she already had her answer.

"Sora, Matt told me one of the reasons you guys broke up is because you're in love with someone else," Tai said hesitantly after a brief moment of silence.

Sora felt her heart stop, and she stared at the former leader with an expression of pure terror on her face. "He...did?"

Tai gently rubbed her back and gave her a reassuring smile. "He didn't tell me who the lucky guy was. You know Matt's better at keeping secrets than that."

"Yeah, sometimes he's too good at keeping secrets," she muttered, but despite her words she could not help letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Um...Sora? Can I ask you something?"

Sora gazed into her friend's dark eyes, and she gasped when she realized the arm Tai had wrapped around her was actually trembling. "What is it?"

Tai's cheeks had grown very pale, but the fire in his eyes was burning brighter than ever and the look of determination on his face made her knees feel weak. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, and after what seemed like forever, he managed a shaky smile. "If you don't mind me asking, who are you in love with? You know I'll support you no matter who it is, and I'm glad you've found someone you want to share your happiness with."

_I have to tell him. I don't care if doesn't love me. He needs to know, and I'm the only one who can make him realize the truth. I'm not going to run away from my feelings anymore! If I back out now, my love for him will haunt me like a shadow for the rest of my life. I'm sorry, Tai. I hope you'll still want to be my friend after you finally find out what I've been hiding from you for so many years..._

"Do...do you really mean that?" she choked out, leaning forward and slipping her arms around his waist. The look in his eyes made her stomach flutter, and she bit her lip to stop herself from saying something stupid because she did not want to ruin everything before she even had a chance to tell him the truth about her secret.

"Yes, but only if he treats you with the respect you deserve!" Tai said fiercely.

Sora lightly ran her fingers over his chest and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Trust me, Tai, I don't think you have anything to worry about. He has treated me with nothing but respect ever since the day I met him."

For some reason Tai looked like he was ready to throw up, and he hugged her tightly, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let her go.

"Tai, are you-"

"Do I know him?" the former leader interrupted, his face turning a sickly shade of green.

Sora smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes, Tai, you know him very well."

Tai held her protectively against his chest and ran his fingers through her long, carrot-coloured hair. The touch of his hand against the back of her neck made her feel dizzy, and she closed her eyes in order to prevent the sky from spinning in a circle above her. She had a feeling she was never going to have an opportunity to be in Tai's arms again, and she was going to make the most of her last chance at happiness.

"One more question. Do I actually like this guy?"

Sora blinked in surprise, and before she could stop herself she started to giggle. "Well, I hope so. He's a great guy, and I'm sure the two of you will get along just fine. I would seriously start to worry about you if you didn't like him!"

Tai collapsed against the back of the bench and stared at her with absolutely no expression on his face. The fire in his eyes had faded, and she had the impression she was gazing at someone whose soul had been ripped away. Her heart went out to him, and she swallowed a lump in her throat. He looked dull and lifeless, as if he had just suffered a terrible loss, and it took all of her self-control not to reach out and take him in her arms.

"Please, Sora, no more jokes," the former leader said quietly, his voice trembling with emotion. "Who is he?"

Sora gently took his face in her hands, and somehow she managed to smile through her tears. He jumped at her sudden touch, but she did not let go. Instead she pulled him closer, and she continued to lean forward until their foreheads were touching. She gazed into his eyes for a moment, and he let out a small gasp when she suddenly kissed him lightly on the nose. "You, Tai," she whispered softly against his lips. "It has always been you. You're the one I love, and don't you dare tell me I'm wrong because I was given the Crest of Love, and I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that you're the one I want to be with. The power of my crest has never failed me before, and I'm not about to give up on my greatest strength right when I need it now most of all. I know what I have to do now, but I can't do it alone. You are everything to me, Tai, and before this day is over I'm going to make sure you understand exactly what the Crest of Love is all about."


	32. Never Too Late

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Well, Mimi and Matt are next, and the end of the story will be in Tai's POV. I haven't even started the next chapter yet, but I'll get it up as soon as I can.

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 32: Never Too Late

_Sora Takenouchi_

Sora bit her lip and gazed anxiously into the former leader's deep, dark eyes. She had expected him to be very emotional, whether good or bad, after her news, but instead he merely stared at her and did not say a word. She had absolutely no clue what he was thinking, but the blank look on his face made her feel sick to her stomach.

_Maybe he's in shock, but if that's the case then why does he look so calm?_

"Um...Tai? Did you hear me?"

_Don't be an idiot! Of course he heard you! You were practically shouting your confession right in his face!_

"Yes, but...I thought I might have heard wrong," the former leader said slowly.

Sora's eyes filled with tears again, and she quickly shook her head. "No, Tai, you heard me right. Matt told you I've been keeping a huge secret from everyone, didn't he? Well, now you know what it is. I'm sorry. I guess I shouldn't have blurted it out like that, but I had to tell you before I ended up driving myself crazy."

Tai did not look as if he had heard a single word she had said. There was a strange expression on his face, and the sudden emotion in his eyes made her tremble with fear.

"He knows about...about...your..."

"Yes," she whispered softly in his ear. "He knows about my feelings for you, and so does Mimi."

"Mimi..."

Sora frowned and gently squeezed the former leader's hand. "Tai, are you okay?"

_He doesn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't be acting like this._

Tai pulled his hand out of her grip and gently placed his fingers against her tear-stained cheek. "Sora, am I dreaming?"

Sora shrugged and managed a nervous smile. "I don't think so. It feels like it though, doesn't it?"

The expression on Tai's face began to change, and she held her breath when she realized his eyes were starting to sparkle with awe and astonishment.

_Well, he's definitely not angry. That's a good sign, isn't it?_

"Matt. He...he knew, and that's why he told me to talk to you," the former leader stammered, his voice trembling with emotion.

"Of course he knows. I told him because I wanted him to understand why I wasn't in love with him anymore."

Tai raised his eyebrows, and she felt her face turn red. "Actually, he found out on his own. I was going to tell him, but he discovered the truth before I had a chance to say anything."

"Good. He deserves to know the truth."

Sora nodded in agreement and smiled shyly at the former leader. "Matt and Mimi were the ones who told me to tell you about my feelings. I...um...I'm glad they did."

Tai stared at her as if he had never seen her before, and she felt her heart sink all the way down to her toes. She wanted to say something, but there was nothing left to be said. He did not love her, and she was starting to wonder if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life. Her whole body began to tremble, and she quickly turned her face away from him so he would not see the tears in her eyes. She felt dead inside, and she knew her face was pink with humiliation.

_How am I ever going to face him again after this?_

He had already seen her cry earlier, and she did not want to give him any more ammunition to use against her.

"Do...do you really love me?"

Sora's heart stopped, and she slowly looked up. "Yes, I do."

"How...how long have you felt this way about me?" Tai choked out, his words trembling with emotion.

"I'm not sure, but I think I've loved you ever since we were kids."

The former leader's dark eyes filled with sudden pain and sadness, and the look on his face made her wince.

"Why?" he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me a long time ago?"

Sora's heart began to pound rapidly in her chest, and she let out a soft sob. "I couldn't. I wanted to, but I couldn't because I wasn't sure how you felt about me. I thought there was a chance you might have feelings for me, but you never asked me out, and I started to doubt my own crest. I couldn't understand why it had failed me, and I realized there was only one thing I could do. I had to move on, but it was hard. I waited forever for you, but eventually I fell in love with Matt, and the two of us had some great times together. I really did love him, but...it wasn't enough. I knew there was something missing. I could feel it in my heart, but I kept refusing to let myself think about why I felt so empty inside. When you talked to me a couple days ago, I finally realized exactly what it was I was missing in my life, and I knew I had to do something about it."

"What?" Tai stammered, gazing directly into her eyes. "What was missing?"

"You, Tai, and I realized something else, too. My crest didn't fail me like I'd first believed. I was the one who had failed my crest, and this is the only way I can redeem myself for giving up on my feelings so easily. I was scared to tell you how I felt because I didn't think you'd feel the same way, but none of that matters anymore. I love you, and this time I'm not going to run away from the truth. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore, but first you have to tell me how you feel about me. I need to know, and I won't leave you alone until you tell me!"

Tai let out a gasp, and she closed her eyes in order to avoid seeing what had to be a look of horror on his face. She already knew exactly what he was going to say, but that did not make her feel any better. In fact, her certainty at what his answer was going to be made her feel even worse. She held her breath, but Tai never said a word. Instead she felt him lean forward and kiss her directly on the lips.

_What's going on? This...this can't be happening! Maybe I'm the one who's dreaming instead of Tai..._

Tai's kiss became more intense, and she felt a bolt of electricity race down her spine. Her eyes flew open in surprise, but instead of pulling away she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly against her chest. His hands came to rest against the middle of her back, and she smiled at the way his touch created goosebumps all over her body. She tried to say something, but the warmth of his lips and the smell of his skin prevented her from coming up with a coherent sentence. Instead she found herself kissing him back with enthusiasm, and after several minutes both of them had to pull away in order to catch their breath.

"Sorry," the former leader managed to say, looking extremely embarrassed. "I couldn't help myself."

Sora barely heard him. She was too busy wondering whether or not she could remember her own name let alone what they had been talking about earlier. She felt dizzy, and her heart had somehow managed to leap into her throat. Tai's kiss had felt like nothing she had ever experienced before, and she was grateful for the fact that she was sitting down because her legs felt like they had been turned into jelly. She had kissed Matt many times during their relationship, and although his kisses had been wonderful, they still paled in comparison to the one she had just received from Tai. That was the difference between Matt and Tai. Matt's kisses were great. Tai's were absolutely perfect. The former leader's kiss had been filled with fire and passion, and the sensation of his lips pressed firmly against her own had created butterflies in her stomach. He was the only person she knew of who could make such a sweet, gentle kiss feel like a volcanic eruption, and it left her feeling slightly dazed.

"Sora-"

"Why?" she whispered, reaching out and gently placing her fingers against his soft lips. "Why did you kiss me?"

Tai's expression crumpled, and he buried his face in her carrot-coloured hair. "Because I love you, too," he mumbled quietly in her ear.

_He...he loves me? He actually loves me?_

Sora froze, and she slowly ran her fingers down his spine. He shivered at her touch, and after a brief hesitation she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "You...do?"

Tai pulled away from her and gazed miserably at his hands. "Yes. I have ever since...well...I'm not really sure, but it doesn't matter. The point is I love you, and there's no way any other girl is ever going to take your place."

Sora let out a soft moan and collapsed against his chest. "Tai, why didn't _you _tell _me _all of this a long time ago? And you had the nerve to ask me why I didn't tell you about my feelings! You're just as bad! If you had told me how you felt right from the beginning, I never would have started dating Matt and all of this heartache could have been avoided!"

"No," Tai said quietly. "I...I'm glad you dated Matt. I really don't think any of this would have happened if you hadn't."

Sora rested her forehead against his cheek and nodded. "You know what? I think you're right. Without Matt, we might never have gotten together."

"Are...are we together?" Tai asked, his face growing very pale.

Sora placed her hand against his chest and held her breath. His heart felt like it was going to burst out of his rib cage, and she realized her own was pounding just as fast. "I don't know. I guess that depends on you."

Tai gently kissed her cheek and held her tightly in his arms. "Sora, I can't even tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that," he blurted, his dark eyes sparkling with love and fierce hope. "The only reason I didn't tell you how I felt was because I didn't think you'd feel the same way about me. I guess we're both pretty dumb, aren't we. I wanted to tell you so badly, but by the time I worked up the courage to say something it was already too late. Matt's one of the most amazing people I know, and I knew there was no way I could ever compete with him. Besides, I didn't want to. He's my best friend, and I wanted him to be happy, but I was angry because he didn't seem to understand what was wrong with me. I...I thought he might have stopped caring about me. Do you understand now why I lied to him about my soccer game and why I kept my feelings for you a secret?"

Sora gave the former leader a sympathetic smile and nodded. "I do, Tai. I understand better than I ever thought I would."

_Impossible! He...he loves me. He really loves me!_

Sora gazed at him through a veil of tears, and she felt him place his warm hand against her cheek.

"Sora, Matt was the one who told me to tell you I love you. He wants us to be together, and I don't think I can ever repay him for everything he has done for me. Are we really going to let his efforts go to waste?"

Sora clung tightly to the former leader's bright orange shirt and quickly shook her head. "No, I've already given up enough chances to be with you. I'm not going to let this one slip away, too. Um...Tai? Is everything okay between you and Matt again? Earlier you said-"

"Yes," Tai interrupted, his whole face lighting up. "We're better friends now than we've ever been."

The former leader quickly filled her in on his converstion with Matt, and she could tell how happy he was to be on good terms with his best friend again. He finished his explanation with a smile on his face, and she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Remind me to thank Willis, Izzy, and the rest of our friends later. Um...Tai? Do you really think Matt wants us to be together?"

"Definitely," Tai said firmly. "Why do you think he's such a great best friend?"

"Do...do you really think we can be together?"

"Sora, I meant what I said before," Tai said softly, his dark eyes flashing with emotion. "I love you, and I want to be with you more than I could ever put into words. I think a small part of me has been dying inside ever since the day you started dating Matt. Do you know how much I hated myself for waiting too long to tell you how I felt? I'm sorry if I seemed a little distant before, but I was just so shocked by your words I didn't know what to say. Even now I still can't believe this is happening."

"I love you, too, and you know I'll say yes if you ask me to be your girlfriend," she whispered, gazing into his eyes. "This is what Matt wanted, and Mimi has been supporting you every step of the way. Please ask me. I don't think I can wait any longer."

Tai took a deep breath and managed a shaky smile. "Um...Sora, would you be my girl-"

"Yes," she blurted before he could finish his sentence.

The former leader started to laugh, and she felt her face turn pink. He gave her a quick kiss, and she snuggled against his chest with a happy sigh. "Tai, will you pinch me?"

"Why?" Tai asked, looking confused.

"Just in case."

Tai gently pinched her arm, and she let out a sigh of relief when he did not immediately disappear.

_I'm not dreaming. He's really here with me and we're together. He loves me, and I love him, but...what about Matt and Mimi?_

"You're thinking about Mimi, aren't you." Tai said quietly, interrupting her thoughts.

Sora hesitated and finally nodded. "She told me her secret, and I'm really worried about her. What if Matt doesn't feel the same way she feels? It'll break her heart, and I know I'll never really be happy until she's happy, too."

"I feel the same way about Matt," Tai murmured.

"What do you mean?"

The former leader blushed and quickly shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing. I'm glad Mimi finally told you her secret. I've done everything I can to help her, and I know you have, too, but our efforts are going to be for nothing if Matt doesn't smarten up. Um...are you sure you're okay with the fact that Mimi's in love with your ex-boyfriend?"

Sora laughed and gave the former leader a reassuring smile. "Yes. Don't worry, Tai. Mimi and I are definitely still friends. I'm glad she finally told me the truth, and I'm glad you were able to help her out."

"Yeah, too bad she forgot to mention the fact that you told her you were in love with me!" Tai said dryly. "She could have saved me a lot of trouble, you know!"

"I know, but I made her promise not to say anything because I...um..."

"It's okay, Sora. I understand why Mimi didn't say anything. She promised you she wouldn't tell anyone, and it's obvious she kept her promise. She did the same thing for me, so I have no right to complain. I think it's pretty safe to say she didn't tell you my secret, right?"

"Of course she didn't. I wouldn't have been scared to tell you my feelings if she had! She told me she knew what your secret was, but that's the only thing she told me. We were able to work things out, and now we're even better friends than we were before. I just hope she'll be able to work things out with Matt, too."

"Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that," Tai said, giving her a mysterious smile.

She crossed her arms and sent the former leader a suspicious look. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Where is Mimi anyway?" Tai asked, avoiding her question.

"She went to look for Matt, why?"

"Is she going to go tell him she loves him?"

"Yes, Tai-"

"Good. Matt told you he's in love with someone else, didn't he?"

"Yes..."

Sora's eyes slowly widened in surprise, and she let out a gasp of shock. "Are you saying Matt's in love with Mimi?"

"Let's just say I don't think you need to worry about either one of them!" Tai laughed.

Sora felt her eyes fill with tears, and she threw her arms around her new boyfriend in a tight hug. She knew Tai was not going to give her a straight answer, out of respect for Matt, but that did not matter. She knew the truth. She could tell just from the look in his eyes. Matt was in love with Mimi, and she knew the younger female was going to end up being just as happy as she was.

"Oh, Tai, I'm so happy for them!" she gasped, her heart filling with happiness.

Tai nodded in agreement and gently stroked her hair. "I still can't believe you thought I wouldn't want to be friends with you anymore. Sora, this is the happiest day of my life. I love you so much, and I swear I'll do everything I can to prove it to you."

"I love you, too, Tai. We're going to be great together. I know it."

"Me, too," Tai replied, his eyes sparkling with pure joy. "And it's all thanks to Matt and Mimi. It's at times like this I'm more than glad I have a best friend I know I can rely on."

"I feel the same way, Tai. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend than Mimi."

She was still finding it hard to believe Tai actually loved her, but the look in his eyes was all the proof she needed. She pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss and smiled when she felt him kiss her back. The taste of his mouth was definitely something she knew she would never get tired of, and judging from the way he had eagerly returned her gesture of affection proved he felt the exact same way she did.

"Come on, Tai, let's go meet up with the others in the cafeteria. Yolei's going to freak when she finds out I have a new boyfriend."

Tai made a face and rolled his eyes. "I know what you mean. The sooner we get past our inevitable conversation with Yolei, the better! What about Matt and Mimi?"

Sora pulled the former leader to his feet and smiled at the curious expression on his face. "I think we'd better let them have their conversation in peace. I'm sure we'll find out what's going on soon enough."

The two of them headed back towards the school with their arms around each other, and she smiled at the look of happiness on Tai's face. Her Crest of Love had been with her all along, and in the end all of her heartache had paid off. She understood herself better now, and she knew she would never let her self-doubt stand in the way of her dreams again. Tai loved her, and she loved him, but despite their new-found happiness she could not put the powers of her crest to rest just yet. Matt and Mimi still needed her, and she just hoped her crest would be strong enough to help her friend, as well...


	33. Opposites Attract

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Okay, after this chapter there will be two more, (three at the most) and then the story will be finished. Yes, there is an end after all!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 33: Opposites Attract

_Matt Ishida_

Matt had barely left the music room when he spotted Mimi pushing her way through the crowd towards him. The look on her face made him frown, and he quickly hurried over to her side. "Mimi, what's wrong?"

Mimi grabbed his arm to steady herself and gave him a rather nervous smile. "Hey, Matt. I thought I might find you here. Can we talk for a few minutes? It's...um...really important."

Matt took a deep breath and managed a weak nod. His heart started to pound with anticipation, but somehow he was able to keep his expression neutral, and after a moment of awkward silence he motioned her back towards the music room. "Come on. There's no way we're going to get a decent amount of privacy if we try to talk right here in the hallway. I'm guessing you don't want anyone to overhear us, right?"

"Um...yes," Mimi mumbled, her cheeks turning the same colour as her hair.

They started back towards the music room in silence, and Matt jumped when he felt Mimi take his hand. He glanced down at her in surprise, but she lowered her long eyelashes to the ground and refused to look at him. Instead she squeezed his fingers, and he blinked in astonishment when he realized he was smiling. Thankfully Mimi was still gazing at the floor and he was able to rearrange his facial features before she had a chance to witness the happy look on his face.

_Maybe Tai's right. I...I think I might be falling in love with Mimi after all. Strange. She's so different from me, but I'm glad because I don't think I could stand being in any type of a relationship with someone who acts the same way I do. I guess that's why I'm best friends with Tai. We're complete opposites, but we understand each other perfectly, and hopefully Mimi and I will be able to come to the same kind of understanding, as well. Yeah right. Mimi's never going to fall in love with me. I'm not her type. She prefers to date guys who are a lot less serious than I am. Every single guy she's ever dated has been really outgoing, including that idiot Natsume..._

"Matt, are you okay?"

Matt jerked his head up and blushed when he realized Mimi was watching him. "Yeah, I'm fine, but we'd better hurry up before the bell rings."

They entered the music room, and Matt quickly led her over to the small stage where he had been talking to Tai only a few minutes ago. They sat down next to each other in silence, and he flinched at the tension crackling between them. "Um...what did you want to talk to me about?"

Mimi slowly turned towards him, and he gasped at the look of sorrow in her cinnamon eyes. He could not remember ever seeing her look so helpless before, and the sad smile on her pretty face created a lump in his throat. It was almost as if she was expecting to be disappointed and had resigned herself to her fate without even attempting to put up a fight. Usually she was laughing, gossiping, and generally complaining about something to anyone who would listen, but so far she had barely said two words to him, and her silence was making him nervous. What had happened to the smiling carefree Mimi they all knew and loved?

_What in the Digiworld has happened to the Mimi I love..._

His own thoughts startled him so much he immediately let go of Mimi's hand, which he had not realized he was still holding, and gazed uncertainly at his feet. Did he really love Mimi as much as Tai thought he did? He glanced at the rosy-haired Digidestined out of the corners of his eyes, and a small smile slipped across his face. She was beautiful, but for the first time in his life he realized that was the least important thing about her. She had won over a lot of guys just by fluttering her eyelashes at them, but he had never been impressed by her flirty antics. Thay had amused him, but he had never let himself get caught up in her complex game of romance. Unlike some guys, it took a lot more than a flirtatious smile to win him over, which was why the faces of his female fans were nothing but a blur in his mind. With the exception of Jun, he could not recall any one particular girl who had stuck out in his mind. They were all the same, and he had a feeling most of them would not want to hang around with him if they had a chance to get to know what he was really like.

Mimi was the complete opposite. She stood out, and it was not just because she was beautiful. She had stuck by his side for five years even though he had not often spent a lot of time with her and given her the attention he should have been giving one of his closest friends. It was strange, but the more he thought about her, the more he realized exactly what it was about her that had captured his attention. She was definitely not the most level-headed Digidestined, but despite her sometimes selfish remarks, she had a big heart and she gave it willingly to anyone and everyone around her. That was what had captured his attention. Her heart.

_Why didn't I see it before?_

He had almost forgotten about the conversations he used to have over the phone with the rosy-haired Digidestined when she had lived in New York, but all of a sudden her words started to come back to him. She had been supportive of his love for Sora right from the start and had encouraged him to try his luck with her best friend. Her sympathy and understanding had been important to him because, at the time, he had been unable to talk to Tai about his feelings for Sora, not because he had known Tai was in love with his ex-girlfriend, but because even then he had had a feeling his best friend would not be very happy with him if he tried to have a relationship with the Child of Love...

_The truth was right in front of my face the whole time. If only I had bothered to take a few moments to listen to my heart..._

He had always been aware of the fact that Mimi had the Crest of Sincerity, but he had not really known what it meant until they had started speaking to each other from across the Atlantic Ocean. How could he have forgotten? Her honesty was one of the things he admired most about her, and it was the very thing that had caused him to take notice of her.

Did he love her?

All of a sudden he knew the answer to his own question. He did love her, more than he could have ever thought possible. Somehow he had fallen for her during their long, intimate conversations, but he had been to busy chasing Sora to notice. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have failed to listen to what his heart was trying to tell him? More importantly, how could he have been in love with two girls at once?

_I really did love Sora back then, but somehow I'd started to develop feelings for Mimi, too. No wonder Tai thought I was such a horrible person. Then again, I wasn't the only one who had fallen in love with two people. Sora had, too. Well, I can't change the past, but I can change the future. Only...what if I'm too late? What if she's already fallen in love with someone else? Yolei said Mimi was chasing after her new love interest earlier, and I thought that was just an excuse to cover up the fact that Mimi knew Tai's secret, but what if I'm wrong? What if there really is some guy out there whom she's fallen in love with?_

Mimi was the one who had listened to all of his fears about Sora, and he was thankful for her support. He had had no idea Tai was in love with Sora, back then, but for some reason he had still felt uneasy about mentioning his feelings to his best friend. Now he knew why. Even then a small part of him had recognized the chemistry between Tai and Sora, but he had ignored it, and now he was paying big time for his mistake.

_I bet Mimi really does have a new love interest, and I can guarantee it's probably not me. There's no way she's ever going to want to put up with my attitude and all my faults, especially since they seem to outnumber my virtues. How could I have ever thought for one moment she would ever fall in love with me? Well, at least I know Tai will never hold my actions against me, despite the fact that I sprung my relationship with Sora on him at the last moment._

It was a comforting thought, but unfortunately it did not really help very much.

"Actually, there are a few things I want to talk to you about," Mimi mumbled, twisting her hands together in what was obviously a nervous gesture.

Matt felt a strong urge to reach out and run his fingers through her rosy-coloured hair, but he contented himself with giving her a reassuring smile instead. "Really?"

Mimi hesitated and slowly nodded. "Sora told me she's in love with Tai."

"I figured she would."

"Yes, and she also told me you guys broke up. I...um...I'm glad you finally know the truth. I was worried about you, you know."

"You were?"

Matt stared at his female friend in surprise, and she smiled back at him.

"Of course. Sora told me you know about her feelings for Tai, and I know you know Tai's in love with her. Why else would I have mentioned his secret to you? I know you're not in love with my best friend anymore, but I thought you might still be upset about breaking up with her."

Matt gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders and jumped when she suddenly snuggled against his side. He could feel the warmth of her body soaking through his shirt, and the smell of her perfume made him feel slightly dizzy. She smelled like roses.

"It's still fresh in my mind, but I'll live. Besides, Tai's happy, and that's all I care about."

"Where is Tai anyway?" Mimi asked, glancing around the room as if she expected him to suddenly appear out of thin air.

Matt rested his cheek against her rosy-coloured hair and shrugged. "I don't know. He's wherever Sora is, I guess."

"What?"

Matt raised his golden eyebrows at her reaction and smiled slightly. "You said it yourself, you and I both know Tai's in love with Sora and Sora's in love with Tai, so I told Tai to go talk to Sora."

"You mean...Tai's gone to tell Sora he's in love with her?" Mimi gasped, her cinnamon eyes growing wide with shock.

"Yeah, I thought I'd help things along a bit. Um...why are you looking at me like that?"

Mimi's whole face had brightened, and he frowned as she started to giggle. "Matt, I just told Sora to tell Tai she's in love with him! She's on her way to talk to him right now!"

Matt started to laugh and before he could stop himself he pulled his female friend into a tight hug. He fully expected her to squirm away from him, but instead she slipped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his shoulder. The look of surprise on her pretty face made his heart skip a beat, and after a brief hesitation he buried his face in her pale pink hair.

"Oh, Matt, I'm so happy for them. They're finally going to be together!"

Matt nodded in agreement and suppressed a small sigh of relief. _At least she doesn't look like she's half dead anymore._

Apparently Tai's and Sora's new-found happiness had rejuvenated her because her cinnamon eyes were beginning to sparkle with excitement and fierce hope. It was almost as if she had decided not to give up on whatever was causing her to act so strange after all.

"I know exactly how you feel, Mimi. They're going to be great together, and it's all thanks to us!"

"Hey, that's what best friends are for! Sora and Tai owe us big time!" Mimi giggled.

Her tone was light, but something about the look in her eyes made him feel as if her laughter had been forced.

He placed his hand against the soft, smooth skin of her cheek and felt a bolt of electricity race up his arm. The touch of her skin made his fingers tingle, and it took all of his self-control not to lean down and kiss her directly on the lips.

"Not anymore, they don't," he whispered softly in her ear. "In fact, If you think about it long enough, they've already given us everything we need."

Mimi's face turned a brilliant shade of red, and she let out a soft gasp. "What do you mean?"

_Interesting. I thought Mimi would be used to this kind of thing by now. She can't be in love with me...can she? Yeah right. Tai's the lucky one, not me. Obviously she's in love with someone. I can tell by the look on her face, and Tai did say something about her having a secret, but who could it be? If he's anything like Natsume..._

"Aren't you going to ask me about my friendship with Tai?" he said calmly, neatly avoiding her question.

Mimi squirmed out from under his arm and managed a weak smile. "Sora told me she was pretty sure you guys weren't going to stop being friends. She was right...wasn't she?"

"Isn't it obvious? Mimi, Tai and I are never going to stop being friends no mater what happens between us. Why do you think I want him to date Sora? I understand now why he lied to me, and he understands my feelings, too. We decided our friendship was more important than anything else, and in the end that's what saved us both and gave Tai a chance to be happy. I feel like I've done something really important, and it's...it's a good feeling."

"I know what you mean," Mimi said quietly, a soft smile slipping across her face.

Matt quickly told her about what had happened with Izzy, Willis, and Joe, and his impersonation of Izzy sent her into fits of laughter. He finished off with a detailed explanation of what had happened between Tai and himself, and the two of them sat in thoughtful silence long after he had run out of things to say.

"Who would have thought Izzy would be the one to save the day?" Mimi said finally, looking amused. "He's not exactly romantically inclined, if you know what I mean."

Matt rolled his eyes and snorted loudly. "He'll change his tune once he gets to be our age. It's only a matter of time before he wakes up and realizes how fascinating the female half of the race can be!"

"Oh, I'm fascinating, am I?" Mimi giggled, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"More so than some, I assure you."

"What about Jun?"

Matt winced and gave her a dirty look. "Oh, she captures my attention. I'll give you that."

Mimi let out a sigh of relief and slowly nodded. "Well, that answers one of my questions anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Mimi mumbled, sounding embarrassed.

She looked like she wanted to say more, but Matt took her hand in his and the words died in her throat. "Mimi, do you remember all those conversations we used to have over the phone when you were in New York?"

He felt Mimi's hand begin to tremble, and she gazed at him with tears in her eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"I don't think I ever got a chance to thank you for all your support. I know Tai, Sora, and I haven't had an easy time of it for a while now, but things have turned out great, and it's all thanks to you. None of this would have happened if you hadn't convinced me to try my luck with Sora. I had to date her, Mimi. I wouldn't be this happy now if I hadn't, and neither would Tai. Sometimes things happen for a reason, and my relationship with Sora was one of those things that needed to happen in order for all of us to fully appreciate what we might have missed. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes, I think it does," Mimi said quietly, almost to herself. She stared at him for a moment, and he froze when she suddenly placed her hand against his cheek. Her fingers were warm, and the look in her eyes caused a shiver to race down his spine. "Matt..."

"Mimi, Tai told me you have a secret, and he also told me he knows what it is. I'm guessing you told Sora, too, didn't you. Listen, I know I haven't always been as close to you as some of our other friends, but...do you think you could tell me your secret, too?"

"Matt, I..."

Matt gently placed his finger over her lips, and she quickly snapped her mouth shut. They gazed at each other for a long moment, and after several minutes of painful silence he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest. "Please, Mimi?" he whispered into her rosy-coloured hair. "I need to know. What is it you're so afraid to tell me?"


	34. The Crest of Sincerity

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: One more chapter to go!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 34: The Crest of Sincerity

_Mimi Tachikawa_

Mimi's heart almost burst out of her chest, and she felt an icy shiver race down her spine. She had been more than ready to tell Matt about her feelings for him, after Sora's enthusiastic pep talk, but now, all of a sudden, she was starting to have second thoughts.

_Tai, you idiot! I know you're trying to help me, but this isn't exactly how my conversation with Matt was supposed to go! Now what am I going to do?_

"Mimi, Tai never told me your secret because he wants you to tell me what it is. You aren't going to let him down, are you?"

"I can't!" she cried desperately, jerking out of his arms and covering her face with her hands. She peeked through her fingers and blushed when she realized he was staring back at her. "Matt..."

Matt raised his golden eyebrows and gazed calmly into her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because you'll laugh at me!"

Matt frowned at her and slowly shook his head. "Mimi, I would never laugh at you, especially not about something this serious."

"Why not? You've laughed at me before."

"Well, you can be really funny sometimes. What do you expect?"

"You think I'm funny?"

"I meant that as a compliment. It's...nice to have something to laugh about once in a while."

Mimi stared at him in confusion and let out a gasp when she suddenly realized what he was trying to say. She, of all people, was one of those rare human beings who could bring a genuine smile to his face.

"Matt...I..."

Matt gently placed his fingers under her chin, and for the life of her she could not remember what she had been about to say. The touch of his skin sent another shiver racing down her spine, but this one was nothing at all like the first one. This one was a lot more...pleasant.

_I wonder what he's thinking. It's so hard to tell sometimes. Is there a chance he might be willing to change his mind about that other girl he's in love with?_

Matt suddenly leaned close to her, and she blushed as his lips brushed lightly against her ear. "Are you going to tell me or not? I can be very persuasive, you know."

Mimi lowered her eyes to the ground and realized her hands were trembling. She did not doubt him for a second.

_He's being unusually...friendly today. Is there a chance he might have feelings for me after all?_

She gazed into his sapphire eyes for a moment and frowned at the cool expression on his face. The look in his eyes gave no indication as to what he was thinking at the moment, and the ease with which he held himself sent her brain into overdrive. He looked like he could care less what the answer to his question might be, but for some unexplained reason she knew his easygoing attitude was nothing but an act to cover up how he was really feeling. Matt was not the type of person who could just reach out to everyone around him and treat them as if they were good friends. In order to receive a hug, a smile, a pat on the back, or some other gesture of affection you had to be extremely close to him because he did not give out those kinds of gestures as if they were a free gift with no purchase. He was normally a very private person, and that was why she was so surprised by his sudden interest in her. He had willingly reached out to her several times now, and that was definitely not something to be taken lightly.

_He obviously trusts me, but that doesn't mean he has feelings for me, too. I have no idea what's going to happen anymore. Maybe I'm just imagining things..._

It was not as if Matt did not want to reach out to other people. She knew he desperately did, but most of the time he was afraid of looking foolish or being rejected.

_And yet he did not hesitate to pull me into his arms and give me a hug. Oh, Matt, your heart is made of pure gold. If only you could see how much all of us Digidestined want to carry a small part of it with us._

"Mimi, I'm not leaving this room until you tell me what your secret is."

"I will, but first you have to tell me who you're in love with," she blurted out before she could stop herself.

To her complete surprise, Matt's cheeks turned very pale and his sapphire eyes began to grow dark with uncertainty. "How did you-"

"Sora told me you're in love with someone else, but she doesn't have a clue who the lucky girl is. I take it that's one of the reasons you and Sora broke up? At least, that's the impression I got from Sora."

"Yes, we broke up for a lot of reasons, including the fact that she's in love with Tai."

Mimi stared at him in disbelief and smiled slightly. She could not believe how honest he was being. It was a nice change from the way he usually tried to avoid answering any unwanted questions. "Well? Who is she?"

The barest flicker of emotion flashed across his face, but it was quickly hidden by a smirk. "Why should I tell you when you won't tell me who you're in love with?"

Mimi froze and stared at him in horror. _But...but...he can't know! Tai only mentioned something about me having a secret. He never said anything about being in love with someone, and Sora couldn't have either because she didn't know at the time. How could this have happened?_

Matt crossed his arms and smiled in amusement at the look on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she mumbled, blushing furiously. "You think I'm in love with someone? Where did you come up with an idea like that?"

Matt brushed a stray strand of rosy hair off her shoulder, and she let out a squeak of surprise when she suddenly realized how close to one another they were sitting. She could feel his shoulder and thigh pressing against her side, and her pulse started to throb at a pace that left her feeling slightly dizzy. She itched to run her fingers through his golden hair, but somehow she had a feeling he would not appreciate her gesture of affection very much. He could be very unreasonable when it came to his hair. In fact, he was worse than she was.

"From you, of course," Matt snorted, his hand coming to rest lightly on her arm. "Have you forgotten already or have you given up on your new mystery guy? Yolei said the two of you were stalking your new love interest a while ago. Don't you remember?"

At first Mimi had no clue what he was talking about, but then she remembered the story Yolei had come up with to cover up their suspicions about Tai and burst into giggles. "I'm sorry, Matt, but Yolei and I only came up with that story to stop you from finding out the truth about Tai's soccer game. Trust me, there is no mystery guy."

Matt's sapphire eyes narrowed into a frown, and Mimi slipped her arms around him in a comforting hug. "I really am sorry, Matt."

"I know."

_I can't believe I thought he knew I was in love with him. Of course he doesn't know. Who would have had a chance to tell him? Tai and Sora definitely didn't, and no one else knows the truth._

She let out a small sigh of relief and pressed her cheek against the musician's heart. She could feel it beating rapidly against her ear, and the sensation made her blush.

_Wait a minute. Why's his heart beating as fast as mine is? If I didn't know any better I'd say he was nervous about something, but what in the Digiworld could Matt Ishida, of all people, be nervous about?_

"Mimi, you might not have been in love with someone then, but you are now. I can tell just by looking in your eyes. Tai knows, doesn't he, and I bet Sora does, too. That's what your secret is, isn't it? You can't fool me, Mimi. I know, and I don't think it's fair for you to keep me in the dark. How can I help you if you won't even tell me who he is?"

Mimi slowly closed her eyes and held his warm body tightly in her arms. As much as she did not want to tell him about her feelings, it did not look as if she had a choice anymore.

_He's going to find out on his own eventually anyway so I might as well tell him and get it over with._

_"_This guy you love is obviously hurting you. What can I do to make you feel better?"

Mimi gently brushed a lock of golden hair out of his eyes, and he jerked back in surprise at her sudden touch. He tried to pull away from her, but she buried her face against his neck and wrapped her arms around his shoulders in a tight embrace. She could tell he was confused, but after a brief moment of uncertainty she felt him slip his arms around her waist. The warmth of his hands began to travel up and down her spine, and she smiled when he started to run his fingers through her long hair. She pressed her lips against his throbbing pulse, and after several minutes she managed to find her voice. "Matt, do _you _remember the conversations we used to have over the phone when I was in New York?"

Matt's reaction to her words was instantaneous. She felt him stiffen in her arms, and he squirmed away from her before she could expand on what she had been trying to say. Tears filled her eyes, but she did not bother to brush tham away. Let him see her cry. Maybe then he would finally understand why she felt so helpless.

_Why did I ever think I stood a chance with him? In fact, I'm the kind of girl he tends to avoid..._

"I remember. I was the one who brought it up in the first place, or have you forgotten already?"

Matt's words were so soft she barely heard them. The sound of his voice made her look up, and she realized the cool expression on his handsome face was no longer in place. Instead his sapphire eyes were burning with emotion, and for the first time since they had started speaking she felt like he was giving her his undivided attention.

"It's me, isn't it. I'm the one you're in love with."

Mimi hung her head and slowly turned away from him. A sob escaped her throat, before she had a chance to hold it back, and she wrapped her arms around herself to stop her body from trembling. "Yes, it's you. I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Matt was silent behind her. She held her breath, and after a painful moment of quiet tension she felt him place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Neither did I, Mimi, but it did, and I intend to make the most of it."

"What?"

Mimi spun around to face him, but before she could say anything he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips. The sudden contact sent a jolt of electricity racing down her spine, and somehow her hands became tangled in his golden hair. She did not remember pulling his head down closer to her mouth, but he did not utter a word of protest so she made the most of her sudden luck. Surprisingly he did not even attempt to complain about the state of his carefully styled tresses. She kissed his soft, warm mouth with her whole heart and soul and felt him kiss her back with equal enthusiasm. She had never thought he would respond to her so willingly, and the intensity of his emotions left her feeling light-headed.

_Is this really happening to me?_

The sweet taste of his mouth made her forget everything else around her, and she lost herself in the feel of his heart beating against her chest. She was quite content to remain in his arms for at least several more hours, but unfortunately they had to come up for air. Matt gave her one last tender kiss and reluctantly pulled away from her. They stared at each other as if neither one of them could believe what had just happened, and she pressed her fingers against her lips in an effort to convince herself that she was indeed awake and not having the best dream of her life.

"Well, that wasn't exactly the way I planned to tell you, but I guess I can't complain. It certainly got the effect I was hoping for," Matt said dryly, looking amused.

Mimi stared at him in stunned silence and swallowed a lump in her throat. "You...you really love me?"

Matt raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly. "Of course I do. I've loved you ever since you moved to New York and showed me what a truly amazing person you are, only I didn't know that was what my heart was trying to tell me at the time. After all, I loved Sora, too, and I guess I couldn't decide who I wanted to be with, but in the end the choice was clear. You're the one I want to share my happiness with, and if you think about it long enough I'm sure you'll agree. I'm better off with you than I would be with Jun! Really, Mimi, how could I not love you? You're everything I could have ever wanted in a girlfriend and more. Besides, you know what I'm like. I never give away anything unless I know I can trust whoever it is I'm talking to. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Matt-"

"How long have you been in love with me?"

Mimi felt tears begin to slide down her cheeks, and she quickly turned her face away from him. "The same as you. I've loved you ever since the days I lived in New York. Do you know how much I used to look forward to hearing your voice? Do you know how much it hurt me to hear you talk about how much you loved Sora?"

Matt gently took her hand in his strong grip and kissed her fingers. "Mimi, why didn't you tell me how you felt? The only reason I never said anything was because of my feelings for Sora, but you..."

"I didn't know. I didn't know until...until..."

"The day you ran out on me after I held you in my arms," Matt said quietly. "I remember you hugged me, and then all of a sudden you started acting really strange."

Mimi nodded and managed to smile at him through her tears. "I knew then, and I felt like my heart was being ripped in two. I mean, what could I do? I thought you were madly in love with Sora, and it was killing me inside. Besides, Sora's my best friend. There was no way I was going to hurt her by going after her boyfriend. I told Tai because I knew he would understand. After all, he was going through the exact same thing I was. I almost had a heart attack when Sora told me you were in love with another girl. It...hurt so much. I felt like my last chance to be with you was slipping away, and there was nothing I could do about it. Do you honestly know how much it hurt to think I'd have to endure watching you hug, kiss, and...and love someone who wasn't me?"

"Yes," Matt whispered, his warm breath brushing across her cheek, "because I thought the same thing about you. I was afraid you'd end up dating another idiot like Natsume."

Mimi let out a sob and buried her face against his chest. "Matt, are you insane? Why would you want to date a girl like me? I'm not your type, and you know it. There's no way we can be together. We'll probably just end up driving each other crazy, and then you'll want to break up with-"

"How do you know what my type is?" Matt said sharply, his words startling her into silence. "I dated Sora, and she's the complete opposite of you. Look where that relationship ended up. I'm serious, Mimi. Take Tai for instance. He's my best friend, and he's nothing like me. Does that mean we don't fight and have our disagreements once in a while? Of course not, but even after everything that's happened he's still my best friend, and that's what matters. Don't you see? Our friendship works because we're different, and I know the same thing will apply to my relationship with you."

"But-"

"Look, Mimi, do you want to be my girlfriend or not?"

Mimi answered him in the only way she could. Without a word she threw her arms around him and kissed him like she had never kissed anyone before. At first he did not react, but with a little encouragement he began to respond with an intensity that left her breathless. She had had quite a few boyfriends, but none of them even came close to being as sweet and wonderful as Matt. His kisses were absolutely electric, and they left her feeling weak in the knees. If there was one thing she had learned that day it was the fact that Matt Ishida was the best kisser on the planet. None of the other kisses she had received from previous boyfriends even came close.

After several minutes, Mimi reluctantly pulled away from him and gazed anxiously at his face.

"Well, I guess that answers that question," he said, clearing his throat and struggling to get his breath back.

Mimi smiled at his obvious embarrassment and kissed his smooth cheek. "Actions speak louder than words, Matt."

"No kidding."

"I love you," she whispered, holding him close and running her fingers through his silky, golden hair. "We'll make it work."

Matt's eyes fluttered closed, and he rested his head against her shoulder. "I know. I love you, too."

The look that had been in his eyes was all the proof she needed. She had never seen his sapphire gaze filled with so much emotion before, and the fact that love was the most dominant of his feelings made all the doubts she had experienced worth it. By some miracle she was that girl he was in love with, and no one could ever take that away from her.

"Hey, Matt? Do you think Tai and Sora are really...um...together?"

Matt opened his eyes, and she felt his strong arms tighten around her waist. "Yes, but why don't we find out for certain? If we can work things out then there's no reason why they can't. Sora's going to be really happy for you, you know. This is what she wanted."

"Same with Tai. Come on, let's go to the cafeteria and find out what's going on. They must have finished their conversation by now, and I can't think of any other place they'd go. Besides, I want to tell everyone the good news."

Matt winced and gave her a sullen look. "Do we have to?"

Mimi giggled at the expression on his face and lightly slapped his shoulder. "Of course we do. Yolei will want to know what's going on."

"Are you kidding me? That girl's never going to leave us alone! I can hear her already. She'll never stop talking about how right she was about us being a good couple," Matt complained.

Mimi effectively silenced him with a kiss and pulled him to his feet. They started towards the door, and she snuggled against his side with a soft sigh. "I hope Sora's as happy as I am," she murmured, tugging her reluctant boyfriend towards the cafeteria. "If she's not, all of my happiness is going to fly right out the window."

"I know exactly how you feel," Matt replied, giving her a warm squeeze. "Don't worry. She will be, and so will Tai."

"I hope so. We'd better hurry up and find them before lunch is over, and I'd prefer to face Yolei now rather than later. Don't you agree?"

Matt scowled at her, and a sudden smile slipped across his face. "You better not have been chasing another guy with Yolei!"

"Yeah right. Now quit being a baby and let's go."

"That's what I love about you, Mimi. You really are the most honest and sincere person I know!" Matt laughed.

"And you have the biggest heart of any guy I know."

Matt kissed her cheek and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, Um...Matt? You'll never know how grateful I am about the fact that I was that girl you were in love with all along."

"Like she could have been anyone else!"

The two of them smiled at each other, and hand in hand they headed towards the cafeteria.


	35. The Crest of Friendship

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

A/N: Last chapter! It might be good to check back and read what Matt's bracelet says (the one he got from Tai) so the end makes sense. Now, this story can stand alone, but if you're wondering what's happened to these couples since this story then it can also be seen as a prequel to _Following the Footsteps of Destiny._ Please enjoy, and of course review!

My Best Friend's Girlfriend

Chapter 35: The Crest of Friendship

_Tai Kamiya_

Tai entered the lunchroom with his arm around Sora, and the two of them headed towards the table where Yolei and Izzy were currently arguing about whether or not Matt still wanted to be his friend. Yolei looked like she was ready to hit Izzy over the head with his laptop, but her rant came to a halt when she suddenly realized the two of them were no longer alone anymore.

"Hey, Yolei!" Sora called out, waving her hand in the air and looking suspiciously innocent.

Yolei took one look at the happy smile on Sora's face and promptly leaped out of her chair in a fit of rage. "Sora Takenouchi, you get over here right now and tell me what's going on, or you're going to-"

"Nothing," Sora called back, trying desperately to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

"Really, then why are you cuddling up to Tai when you should be hanging out with Matt?"

That effectively got the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, and Tai realized he was suddenly the object of much scrutiny.

_Thanks a lot, Yolei! Oh well. I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, but still. When is that girl ever going to learn how to keep her mouth shut?_

"Tai, I think we should wait until Matt and Mimi get here," Sora said softly in his ear. "They'll want to hear our good news. Besides, I'm anxious to find out what's happening between them."

"Me, too, but what if they don't come to the cafeteria?"

"Are you kidding me? Both Matt and Mimi are going to want to know if you and I are together, and the most logical place to look for us is right here in the cafeteria. They'll come as soon as they're ready."

"Good, that'll give Yolei someone else to annoy, and hopefully she'll focus her attention on them instead of us!"

Tai quickly sat down in the seat across from Izzy, and Sora took the seat across from Yolei. The lavender-haired Digidestined glared at Sora and banged her fist on the table for emphasis. "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with Tai?"

"Where's Matt?" Izzy asked, interrupting Yolei before she could start ranting again.

Yolei sent the computer expert a dirty look and pointed angrily towards the cafeteria doors. "He's right there, and...is that Mimi with him?"

Tai jerked around in his seat and almost fell out of his chair at the sight of Mimi holding his best friend's hand. He had never once seen Matt look so happy in public before, and the sparkle in his friend's sapphire eyes brought a smile to his face.

_I can't believe it! Matt actually listened to me for once! It's a good thing, too, because they really do make a good couple, just like Sora and I do._

"Hey, guys!" Mimi giggled, dragging Matt towards the table and coming to a stop in front of Sora.

Sora let out a shriek and leaped to her feet, nearly knocking over the table in her haste to congratulate Mimi. She threw her arms around the rosy-haired Digidestined in a tight hug, and the two of them smiled at each other. "Oh, Mimi, I'm so happy for you. I can't believe you and Matt are finally together! See? I knew there was no way he'd be able to resist you!"

"Not with the reception I got!" Matt replied, looking mighty pleased with himself.

Mimi blushed and swatted her new boyfriend's arm. "Ignore him. Um...Sora? Thanks for everything. You were the one who told me not to give up, and you were right."

"You're welcome," Sora laughed, giving the younger female a warm smile. She turned to look at Matt, and her eyebrows narrowed into a frown. "Why didn't you tell me you were in love with Mimi? I wouldn't have said anything, you know."

Matt shrugged and slid his arm around Mimi's waist. "I didn't know it myself until after I spoke to you today. Actually, I guess that's not really true. I knew I cared about her, but I didn't realize just how strong my feelings were until we met up with each other in front of the music room about twenty minutes ago."

Tai elbowed Sora in the ribs and grinned at his best friend. "Fair enough. Once again I'm right and you're wrong. You really need to catch up, buddy. The record's like twelve to zero by now!"

"Whatever," Matt snorted.

"So Mimi really was the girl you told me you thought you were in love with," Sora said quietly.

Matt gently placed his hand against Mimi's cheek and smiled at the rosy-haired Digidestined. "Like it could be anyone else."

"You should have seen my face when I found out!" Mimi giggled.

Sora laughed and gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm really happy for you, Matt. You deserve to be with someone as great as Mimi."

"Thanks," Matt mumbled, looking embarrassed.

Tai hesitated and placed a hand on his friend's arm. "Um...Matt? I'm really glad everything worked out for you."

"I know."

Tai blinked in surprise, but Matt merely smiled at him and quickly looked away again. At first he was confused, but then he smiled because he realized no other words were needed. That was why they were best friends. He knew what the blond was thinking, even though his friend had not said very much, and Matt understood him, despite the fact that he had not had a chance to explain exactly what he had meant.

"What about you guys?" Mimi asked, glancing anxiously at her best friend.

Tai pulled Sora into a hug with a flourish and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "What do you think?"

"Mimi, you knew Tai was in love with me all along and you didn't say anything? Some friend you are!" Sora scolded, pretending to look offended.

"I couldn't tell you, and you know it! I can't believe you guys are really together. Now I have two reasons to be happy."

"So do I," Sora murmured.

"See, Tai? I was right, too!" Matt said smugly.

Tai rolled his eyes and gave Mimi a warm hug. "I guess everything worked out after all, didn't it."

"Yeah, our suffering was definitely worth it. Thanks for everything, Tai," Mimi said softly.

"Same to you."

"Hey, hands off, Kamiya!" Matt joked.

Tai punched his best friend in the stomach and motioned for everyone to sit down. "Does anyone have anything good to eat? I'm starving!"

"Get your own food!" Yolei grumbled.

Tai found himself seated between Mimi and Sora, and Matt quickly took the seat next to Izzy.

"Um...Matt? Are you and Tai friends again?" Izzy asked, tugging on the blond's sleeve to get his attention.

"When have Tai and I ever stopped being friends?" Matt snorted. "Seriously, Izzy, everything's fine, and it's all thanks to you and Willis."

"Really?"

Tai leaned across the table and patted his best friend's shoulder with affection. He grinned at the computer expert and gave the blond in front of him a sly smile. "Trust me, Izzy, we've never been better. Thanks for helping Matt out. He really appreciates it, even if he won't admit it."

"Tai! Would you shut up already?"

Izzy ducked his head, looking extremely embarrassed, and glanced almost shyly at Matt out of the corner of his eye. For once the computer expert was paying absolutely no attention to his laptop. "I already knew that. He told me so himself. I'm glad my advice came in handy. I'll have to remember to tell Willis what a great help he was."

Matt glared at everyone, as if daring them to laugh at him, and put an arm around Izzy's shoulders. "Make sure you thank him for me. I'd rather take advice from him than someone like...say...Yolei for instance!"

"Hey!" Yolei shouted.

Tai realized Mimi and Sora were smiling at him, and before he could ask them what was up they both turned to look at Matt. "We're so proud of you guys!" they said at the exact same time.

Tai glanced suspiciously between the two of them and crossed his arms. "Why?"

"Somehow I don't think I want to know," Matt muttered.

"Isn't it obvious? Your friendship with Matt hasn't suffered in the slightest despite what you guys have been through," Sora explained, her ruby eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Exactly!" Mimi giggled, beaming at her boyfriend.

Matt's cheeks turned bright pink, and he buried his face in his hands so he would not have to look at anyone.

"Why won't any of you tell me what's going on?" Yolei snapped, her fist coming down dangerously close to Izzy's laptop. She glared angrily at Mimi and pointed an accusing finger at the rosy-haired Digidestined. "I knew there was something wrong with you earlier! Why didn't-"

"Tai!"

Tai looked up at the sound of his name and spotted Tomo waving madly at him from the other side of the cafeteria. He motioned for the other boy to join him, and Tomo quickly hurried over with a smile on his face. "Hey, Tai. I saw you come in with your arm around Sora. What's going on? I think I deserve to know after the way both Matt and Mimi practically assulted me on two separate occasions. Are you and Matt still friends? You better tell me because I'm not leaving this table until you do!"

Tai glanced at his best friend and smiled slightly. "I almost forgot about your conversation with Tomo."

"He helped me out, just like Joe, Izzy, and Willis did," Matt mumbled, avoiding the sandy-haired soccer player's eyes.

Tomo gave Matt a little shove and proceeded to make himself comfortable on the edge of the golden-haired Digidestined's chair. "Well? I'm waiting."

Tai quickly explained everything that had happened over the last few days, with many helpful comments from Sora, Matt, and Mimi, and when he had finished his story Izzy, Tomo, and Yolei stared at him in stunned silence.

Tomo was the first to recover, and he gave Matt an affectionate slap on the shoulder. "You guys sure know how to make life interesting! Congratulations, Matt. You're lucky to have ended up with a girl like Mimi. I'm truly envious, not that you made a bad choice with Sora either. It's not fair. Some guys get all the luck!"

"Now that's what I call a compliment!" Mimi laughed, giving Tomo a quick peck on the cheek.

Tomo studied Matt's face for a moment and raised his eyebrows. "I was right about Tai, wasn't I?"

Matt managed a weak smile and nodded. "Yeah, you were."

"I was right, too!" Yolei shouted, sending Mimi a triumphant smile. "I told you, didn't I? You and Matt do make a good couple after all. And you tried to tell me you weren't interested in him!"

"I'm sorry, Yolei, but I wasn't sure of my feelings until recently."

"That's no excuse! I hate not being in on the action! You guys had better tell me what's going on the next time something like this happens, or else!"

"Since when have any of us ever felt threatened by you?" Matt smirked.

Tai kicked his friend under the table and made a face. "Usually she saves most of her threats for Davis, so don't encourage her otherwise we'll end up being victims of her temper, too!"

"Davis takes Yolei's threats seriously!" Sora said, looking amused.

"That's because in his case she usually goes through with them!" Izzy muttered.

Tai nodded in agreement and frowned when he realized Tomo was watching him. "What?"

"I'm glad you're friends with Matt again, and it's good to see you with Sora, too. You guys are going to make a great couple."

"Thanks, Tomo."

At that moment Nori happened to walk by their table, and he came to a dead stop at the sight of Matt and Mimi holding hands across the table.

"Really, Mimi, you could do much better," the raven-haired boy smirked, his dark green eyes fixing intently on Matt's face. The golden-haired Digidestined's sapphire gaze flashed with sudden anger, but Nori pretended not to notice. He turned away from them, but before he could get very far Mimi picked up one of Izzy's textbooks and threw it at the raven-haired soccer player's back. The book hit him right between the shoulder blades, and he nearly stumbled into a group of students who were trying to find some seats.

"Good aim," Tomo commented.

Nori whirled around and glared at the rosy-haired Digidestined, his face a mask of embarrassment and fury. "Real mature, Mimi."

"You're one to talk! You'd better learn to keep your mouth shut or next time I'll give you a taste of these boots, buddy!" Mimi snapped back, raising her right foot for emphasis.

Matt glanced warily at his girlfriend and slowly shook his head. "Remind me never to make you angry!"

_Yikes, she's scary sometimes!_

Nori looked like he wanted to make a rude comment, but one look at Matt's face sent him scurrying away from the table as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Good riddance!" Sora said cheerfully.

_That's for sure. Matt was right about him. One of these days I hope he does something stupid enough to give me an excuse to kick him off the soccer team because I've had just about enough of his attitude!_

"Mimi! You should have thrown Izzy's laptop at him!" Yolei complained, interrupting his thoughts. "At least then you would've been solving two problems at once!"

"You're right. Izzy spends way too much time on that laptop. It's about time we got rid of it!"

"But, but I haven't touched it since you guys got in here!" Izzy protested, hugging his laptop protectively against his chest.

"Oh no!" Sora suddenly gasped, glancing nervously towards the cafeteria doors. "Matt, it looks like Nori's not the only one who's noticed you have a new girlfriend. You'd better watch out. Jun's heading this way, and she's definitely not in what I would call a very good mood!"

"I never knew it was possible for someone's face to get that red. She looks like she's going to explode!" Tomo snorted.

"Quick, hide me!"

"Sorry, buddy, but it's a little too late for that," Tai said, giving his friend a sympathetic pat on the arm. "She's already spotted you."

"Great, now what am I going to do?"

Tai shrugged and winced at the helpless look on Matt's face. This time he truly did feel sorry for his best friend.

"You're dating Mimi now?" Jun shouted at the top of her lungs, her voice carrying across the cafeteria.

Mimi let out a squeal of terror and leaped out of her chair before Jun could get close enough to start ripping out large quantities of her shiny pink hair. She quickly hid behind Sora for protection and buried her face between the older female's shoulder blades.

"Matt Ishida, are you planning on dating every girl in Japan before you date me?" Jun said angrily, stepping in front of the blond and putting her hands on her hips.

Matt's mouth dropped open, and he stared at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy? What kind of a person do you think I am?"

"I know! You're a womanizer!" Tai joked, taking advantage of his friend's confusion. "Seriously, Matt. You're a regular Casanova. You've got to stop encouraging the ladies all the time!"

"I don't encourge anyone!" Matt sputtered, his face turning bright red.

"You don't have to!" Yolei muttered.

Mimi peeked hesitantly over Sora's shoulder and winced at the look of outrage on Jun's face. "Um...you're not going to try and beat me up, are you? If you want to know the truth, I'm not really much of a challenge. I can give you hundreds of tips on fashion, which you could certainly use by the way, but when it comes to fighting I know absolutely nothing."

Tai snorted loudly, but Mimi ignored him and continued to gaze at Jun with an anxious expression on her face.

"I mean it," the rosy-haired Digidestined insisted. "Can you imagine me trying to take down another girl with my bare hands? I...I could break a nail doing something like that!"

Jun rolled her eyes and started to laugh at Mimi's outrageous statement. She gave the rosy-haired Digidestined a warm smile before turning her attention to the musician sitting in front of her. "Alright, fine. If that's the way you want to be then I guess I'm just going to have to show you exactly what you've missed out on!"

Before anyone could say anything she glared at Matt and stormed out of the cafeteria in a rage that sent people scurrying to get out of her way.

"Well, on that note I guess I'd better join the soccer team before Nori decides to take his anger out on Rikuto and the others," Tomo laughed, leaping up from Matt's chair and grinning at everyone. "I'm glad everything worked out for you guys. I'll see you later, okay?"

"See you, Tomo," Izzy replied.

"And, Tai? Don't forget about our soccer game next Friday!" Tomo called over his shoulder before heading towards a fuming Nori.

"I won't."

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day," Mimi sighed, flopping down on the edge of Sora's chair and wrapping her arms around her best friend.

Yolei beamed at them and patted Sora's shoulder. "I'm glad you two were able to work things out. Your friendship is way too important to give up."

"We know," Sora replied, giving Mimi a quick squeeze. "Don't worry. Our friendship is stronger than ever."

"Definitely," Mimi said firmly. "You know what, Tai? Yolei and I never did get much of a chance to follow you around. That was our original plan, but I ended up finding out about your feelings for Sora without a lot of extra hard work. Sometimes it pays to eavesdrop on other people!"

"Mimi!" Sora scolded.

"Well it does!"

Tai glared at the rosy-haired Digidestined, but Izzy interrupted him before he could say anything.

"What about Joe? Someone has to tell him what's going on."

"Same with T.K. He'll never stop bugging me until I give him all the details!" Matt groaned. "And I'm sure Kari will want to know, too."

"I can write Willis an e-mail, but what about the others?"

"I know!" Yolei piped up, her eyes glittering with excitement. "Why don't we round up Joe, Davis, and the rest of the younger Digidestined and head to the Digital World this afternoon? We haven't been there for over a week, and I'm sure Palmon and the others will want to hear the news. That way we can tell the rest of our friends all at once."

"Sounds good to me," Izzy replied. "What about the rest of you?"

They all nodded in agreement and groaned when the warning bell suddenly rang. Yolei wrinkled her nose and glared at Izzy as if it was his fault the bell had wrung. "I guess that's our cue to get moving. I'll see you guys after class."

Tai reluctantly climbed out of his seat and leaned over to give Sora a quick kiss on the lips. "Have fun in chemistry."

"See you later. I love you," she whispered in his ear.

"I love you, too." He felt her arms go around him in a tight hug before she hurried out of the room with Yolei. He shook his head and a small smile slipped across his face. He could still see the pink blush on her cheeks despite the fact that she was no longer in the room.

"Tai, will you stop grinning like an idiot and hurry up already? I have to go to my locker," Matt smirked, interrupting his thoughts.

He turned to look at his best friend and smiled in amusement. Matt and Mimi were hugging each other so tightly they looked like they were in danger of becoming permanently attached to one another.

"I'll see you after school, Matt," Mimi said cheerfully. She gave the musician a quick kiss on the nose and proceeded to drag Izzy (laptop, textbooks, and all) towards the cafeteria doors.

Tai was left with his best friend for company, and the two of them quickly headed towards the musician's locker. They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable one, and he used the opportunity to study his friend's face. Matt looked completely relaxed, and his sapphire eyes were sparkling with happiness.

_I know exactly how he feels. I don't think I've ever been this happy before._

He still had trouble believing Sora was actually his girlfriend, but there was no denying the gift Matt had given him. Sora was everything he had ever wanted and more, and he knew he would do everything he could to make her happy. Matt was his inspiration, and he would honour his friend's wishes no matter what sort of obstacles he might face in the future.

"Tai?"

Tai jumped at the sound of his friend's voice and blinked in surprise when he realized his friend had already gotten everything he had needed from his locker. "Are you ready to go?"

"Um...actually, I have something I want to give you."

"What is it?"

Matt's face turned pink, and he lowered his eyes to the ground. "Tai, I should have told you about my feelings for Sora right from the beginning. I'm sorry I waited till the last minute, but...I think I knew..."

"Yeah, I think you did, but it doesn't matter anymore. You love Mimi now, and I love Sora. They both got what they wanted, and so did we. Why are you apologizing for something that happened a long time ago?"

Matt stared at him in surprise and shrugged. "It wasn't that long ago."

"To me it is. Now quit trying to change the subject. What did you want to give me?"

Matt pulled something out of his pocket and held it tightly in his hand. He stared at his fingers for a moment, and after a long, thoughtful silence he let out a soft sigh. "I was going to give this to you for your next birthday, but...um...I think it'll have more meaning if I give it to you now. Here."

Matt shoved the thing into his hand before he could say anything and pulled him into a fierce hug. They clung to each other in silence, and after what seemed like less than a second Matt gently pushed him away and turned to look at the floor. "You told Sora you love her, and that makes it official. You're my best friend, Tai, and I'm never going to let you forget it. I'll meet you at your locker after school, okay?"

Tai managed a quick nod, but before he could respond Matt hurried off down the hallway and disappeared from sight.

_Well, it's official. My friends are all completely crazy!_

Tai frowned and gazed anxiously after his best friend. The object in his hand felt cool against his skin, and the edges of it sparkled under the fluorecent lights. He hesitated, convinced he was going to see something he did not want to see, and slowly opened his fingers. It was a silver bracelet. In fact, it looked exactly like the silver band he had given Matt not that long ago. For one horrified moment he thought the blond had given back the gift he had chosen so carefully for a birthday present, but then he realized the inscription written on the inside was different. Matt had not rejected his gift after all. This bracelet also had the symbols of courage and friendship on it, but the message was much shorter. Tai felt a sudden lump in his throat as he read it, and without hesitation he slipped it onto his left wrist and held it up to the light. At that moment he knew without a doubt Matt would always be his best friend because the message simply said:

_No, thank you._

The End


End file.
